Nothing is Normal
by Mrs.RobertPattinson
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Prom Night'. In this sequel Bella and Edward must face some hard times together as Bella tries to investigate a series of murders happening in LA. But what happens when she becomes a victim herself?
1. Five years later

**A/N: This is the sequel to 'Prom Night'. I'd like to thank** **Melibaskie for the title! Thank you!! **

**Chapter 1 **

"I'm home!" I yelled as soon as I walked into the house. I had just solved a case and helped a ghost find justice. The thing about this entire ghost thing is that most of the ghosts' bodies haven't been found so when I tell my partner where the body is they automatically think I'm the prime suspect.

Have you ever watched _Bones_? Or _Medium_? Well like _Bones_ I have a partner in the FBI. He's really cute actually; if I wasn't in love with Edward I would probably fall for this guy. And like _Medium_ I help ghosts find justice except I don't dream about them. And like _Medium_ I tell them where the bodies are and they believe I'm the culprit.

My partner Special Agent Edwards, yeah I know weird, knows my secret as does Edward. But they are the only two that know. At first Edwards didn't believe me but once I told him about his little sisters murder, he believed. I felt for him, I mean I was there telling him what his sister was telling me and I found his sisters killer.

He had to get a psychiatrist to get through it. They do that in the FBI. Edward became an FBI agent already but we couldn't be partners. It makes sense actually, if we were partners it could inflict our jobs. Edward, as you all know, is the jealous type so he doesn't really like Edwards being my partner.

It's been six years since I graduated from high school which means that both Edward and I are now 23. Yeah I know it's old. I've been in training _and_ school for the past six years and I graduated early. I barely got my doctrine but I know all the stuff already. Edward as well just became a Special Agent.

If your wondering why I kept saying 'Special Agent' it's because they refer to agents that are younger than 37 as 'special'.

Just so you know I still have Melissa around. She guides me with the ghosts and bodies. I'm surprised she hasn't like moved on yet, it's been five years I think I got the hang of things by now.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight to the fridge. I sighed as I saw no food in the fridge before I closed the door. I looked up and jumped, "God!" I breathed out, "_Don't_ do that."

Edward smiled before he placed his hands on my hips, "I'm sorry but you'd think after five years you'd get used to it."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, "Well you'd think after five years you'd sleep with a woman and you haven't done that either." Yup, he hasn't. Apparently we haven't had that right 'moment' yet. Bullshit! It's been five years there have been plenty of 'moments'. The thing is I don't know if he's doing it, or rather not doing it, to protect me or to protect himself.

He sighed before he let go of my waist and brought my arms down to my sides, "I've already told you before…"

"There just hasn't been a right moment," we both said at the same time.

I rolled my eyes with a small smile, "Yeah I know, I know." And you'd think after five years of being together he'd make a move and finally propose. The only reason I haven't left him is _because_ I love him. And he's not a jackass like some boyfriends I know people have.

If he's not being abusive and he's not an asshole and he's not pressuring you into having sex with him then there's no point in leaving him. Yeah sure we haven't had sex but I know there's a bigger reason behind it all.

And he hasn't proposed but maybe that's why we haven't had sex. Maybe he thinks the perfect moment would be when he proposed. The reason for him not proposing…that I don't know but there has to be a reason for that as well.

"So…you up for going out to eat?" I asked before I walked over to the sink and washed my hands. It felt like I still had some dirt on my hands from the case.

"Sure where you want to go?" he asked. By the way we had already moved out. We were now living in LA; a great place for dead bodies.

"The usual," I said with a shrug. Having busy lives meant that we didn't always have food. So we ate out a lot. We slid into our usual booth and waited for Don to get us the usual. We'd been there so many times that we always ordered the same thing and Don had become a friend.

I slid closer to Edward and laid my head on his shoulder, "Edward?"

"Hmm?" he took my hand in his.

"Why won't you sleep with me?" I asked.

"I sleep with you every night Bella."

I rolled my eyes, "You know what I mean," I pulled my head away to look at him, "There's got to be another reason and I just can't figure out what."

He let go of my hand and placed his folded hands on the table, "Let's not talk about this here."

"Are you not…attracted to me anymore?" I asked.

"What? Bella what kind of stupid question is that?"

"It's a question and it's not stupid. Just answer the freakin question Edward," I watched as he looked around before looking at me.

"Yes of course I'm still attracted to you."

"Then what is the reason?" I asked a bit more loudly this time.

"I just," he paused to take a deep breath, "I don't want us to…start and then you start, I don't know, getting flash backs and we have to back down."

"I told you a thousand times that I'm ready and I'm over it already," I reasoned.

"That's what you say but what will your body say once we start? I don't want to get you back into that state again," he said softly.

"Look I know you mean well and all but nothing you do will make me remember _it_," I lightly placed my hand on his.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because the only way I'm going to remember _it_ is if you force me to do it like he did. You won't do that," I retorted.

"I just don't want to risk it," he said slowly.

I pulled my hand away mad, "Bullshit. No man would be able to _not_ have sex in five years. I'm pretty sure that by now you're banging your secretary in your office every fucken day," I slid out of the booth, ignoring him, and walked towards the exit.

Right before I could reach the exit someone stopped right in front of me. I came to an abrupt stop and looked up to see Edwards. "Swan, you leaving?" he asked.

Edwards was definitely handsome. He has blonde-brown hair with it only spiked up in the front. He has a light complexion, eyes as blue as the sea and he is definitely built. "Uh," I looked back at Edward; he was walking his way over here, "Yeah I am."

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no, I'm fine," I told him. I could tell that he didn't believe me. And I knew you could see on my face that I wanted to burst out in tears. I felt like my heart beat had slowed down painfully and my shoulders were heavier than usual. So I decided to change the subject before he wanted more information from me. Which would only make me cry, "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

I kept my eyes on the ground as much as possible, "I have a date."

"Another one? What will that be your fourth one this week?" I asked sarcastically. Edwards was a kind of a player…kind of. He went out with girls a lot but they never seemed to stick.

He smiled down at me, "No, but you are close to the right number though."

I couldn't even smile. What I need right now was comfort but the problem was I didn't want it from Edwards I wanted it from Edward. A big problem since he was the one I was mad at. I just bit my lip and looked down, "Well I guess I'll see you later," I was about to pass by him when someone grabbed my arm.

**A/N: Sorry it's short!! But I hope you like the first chapter!**


	2. Another case

**Chapter 2**

_I just bit my lip and looked down, "Well I guess I'll see you later," I was about to pass by him when someone grabbed my arm. _

I assumed it was Edwards but it turned out to be Edward. I looked into his eyes intently and waited for him to let go and speak up. "I'm sorry," he said.

All I wanted to do in that moment was jump in his arms and forgive him but I resisted. I looked passed him to see Edwards behind him. He smiled at me kindly before he nodded his head and walked away. I looked back at Edward and sighed. I couldn't stay mad at him. I just couldn't. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the restaurant and out next to our car.

"We need to talk," he said as soon as I let go of his hand.

"Okay then talk," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. It was cold outside. Colder than usual. It felt like it was going to snow but that hasn't happened here since 1962. I ignored the shivers as I waited for him to start.

"I love you," he started.

And I interrupted, "I know that."

"I have never cheated on you Bella. I would have to be stupid to do that. And I think we both know that I'm not _that_ stupid," I couldn't help but smile at his words.

One of these days I would probably regret being so forgiving but for now I'll just kindly accept that fact. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have said the things I said."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I just want you to know that I love you and I'd never do such a thing…ever," he whispered in my ear.

"Sorry to interrupt the moment but we need to go," Melissa said as she crossed her arms over her chest in impatience.

"Right now?" I asked as I still hugged Edward.

He pulled away confused, "Huh?"

I couldn't help but smile at his cute little confused face, "I wasn't talking to you," I reached up and pressed my lips against his.

I pulled away and looked behind up, "What's up?" I asked Melissa.

"We have a visitor," she said before stepping back. Right behind her was a girl in her twenties with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Her face was small and round, just by looking at her you could tell she was an innocent girl.

She was shorter than Melissa but the same height as me. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Megan Anderson," she said in a small voice.

"How long have you been…?" I still wasn't good at the whole dead thing. I guess I still needed Melissa after all.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything. I just remember waking up and looking for Jason and my parents but no one can see me," she sniffled. It surprised me that a ghost could cry.

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

"My fiancée…or at least he was until," she looked down at her shirt and jeans, "this happened."

I looked at Melissa, "Do you know where it is?" I asked.

She nodded, "Get your partner."

I ran my fingers through my hair and turned toward Edward, "Looks like I have another case," I put my arm around his and lead him back inside, "Let's go get Edwards."

We walked straight up to Edwards and didn't even acknowledge his date, "We have a new case."

He sighed before he put down some money and whispered something to his date. She nodded and we soon left, "Couldn't find a better time could you?" he said as we walked to his car.

I smiled at him sarcastically, "Nope I was very eager to make sure you didn't make 3rd base."

He chuckled lightly and shook his head, "I'm surprised you can tell I was getting close to it."

I got in the front seat while Edward took the back seat, "Why do I have to take the backseat?" he complained.

I looked back at him and smiled, "Because Edwards is my partner not yours. Plus the front seat is _always_ mine."

"_Always_ yours? Who else comes with you on these rides?" he asked amused.

"Well sometimes we need Angela, Jeremy, or Shane," Angela was actually the same Angela from Forks. Turns out she had become an artist and I was hiring for one so I chose her. Jeremy was the guy that worked with dirt and bugs. And Shane was my assistant he helped with whatever he could.

Angela and I are best friends now but she doesn't know any of my secrets. Well at least not the important ones like how I got raped instead of her and how I see dead people. I just didn't want to freak her out.

I told Edwards what Melissa was telling me, she was sitting in the backseat with Edward and giving me directions.

I got out of the car even before Edwards had shut it off, "Give me a flash light," I told Edwards as he got out of the SUV.

He handed me a flashlight and I quickly ran after Melissa.

"Bella! Wait for us!" Edward yelled after me.

It was a secluded forest area so I was dodging tree branches and bushes as I followed her deeper and deeper in. I came to a halt when I saw a skeleton in front of me. It was partially burned. I knelt down in front of them and started my analysis.

I was looking down at them, studying them, when Edwards and Edward finally came up behind me. "Female from ages 20 to 25. I won't know what the cause of death is until we get her to the lab."

A break of a branch from in front of all of us made me freeze where I was. I slowly stood up and took a step around the body and towards where I heard the sound. I could smell death in the air. That only meant one thing. There was a fresh new dead body out here somewhere.

"Bella, don't move," Edward whispered from behind me.

I ignored him as I kept walking on, "Swan, listen to the man!" Edwards yelled from behind me.

That when I heard someone start running. Most likely the murderer. I can't let him get away. I quickly went running towards the rustling but quickly came to a halt when I saw the body.

I could feel the heat radiating from it as it smoked slowly. It still had some hair on its head but it didn't have any clothes on. I looked up when I heard a noise and there was a figure standing right in front of me. I wouldn't have been that alarmed if it wasn't for the object I could see in his hands.

I froze in panic and waited for his next move. As soon as I saw him point it towards me I dropped towards the floor.

**A/N: Sorry again about the shortness. Please Review!!**


	3. A voice I didn't want to hear

**Chapter 3**

_As soon as I saw him point it towards me I dropped towards the floor. _

The gunshot barely missed me but I was praying that it hadn't hit Andy, my partner, or Edward. I looked up to see him flee quickly.

I quickly stood up and turned to see who he had shot. But there was absolutely no one there. That's a good thing and a bad thing. It's a good thing because no one got shot but it's a bad thing because I'm all alone with a corpse.

"That was a close one," Melissa suddenly appeared by my side.

"Why is it that every time I'm in danger you disappear?" I asked as I dusted the dirt off my pants.

"What you'd rather have me risk getting shot?"

"Oh yeah cause a bullet _will_ kill you. No wait a minute YOUR ALREADY DEAD!" I complained.

"Well _sorry_. But ghosts can get scared too you know," she rolled her eyes and turned toward the body.

"Yeah I kind figured that you did when you would, I don't know, _vanish right before I'm about to get killed!_"

"Well what do you want me to do? I can't do anything to save you or anyone else anymore," she frowned.

I sighed, "I'm sorry but that isn't true. You have saved a lot of lost souls okay. But if you just _want_ to disappear when I'm in danger go for it. I'm giving you permission now," I looked down and inspected the body.

"A ghost hasn't shown up for this one has it?" I asked.

"So far…no. Why?"

"Because this is also a female and she is also between ages 20 to 25. I think we have a serial killer on our hands," I stood up again and sighed.

"Bella!" it was Edward calling for me.

"Over here!" my voice kind of came out shaky but that I was because I realized that I had confronted a serial killer not so long ago.

I turned around right when Edward showed up with Andy not so far behind, "Are you okay? I thought, no I _know_, I heard a gunshot."

"I'm fine. He missed and left," I shrugged like it was nothing.

"You need to listen to us next time," he said with frustration in his voice.

"I'm sorry but look," I turned my head towards the body and they both turned to look.

"Another one?" Andy asked as he stepped closer to us.

"A new one. I caught him dropping it off apparently," I was about to tell them the new information I had when suddenly a ghost appeared in front of me.

"Whoa," I moved my head away and quickly took a step back.

"Oh! Oh! We have a newcomer!" Melissa explained.

"And you're _happy _about that?" I asked in disbelief.

"What's going on? Where am I?" it was a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes, delicate features and she was a bit shorter than me.

"This is your job," I told Melissa, "_that_," I pointed to the body, "is my job."

The girl turned around and covered her mouth with her hands, "Ohmigawd," she whispered, "Who is that?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's you," Melissa said.

She shook her head and looked at us like we were crazy, "No. I'm right here. Alive."

"No you're dead," Melissa told her.

"What?" she exclaimed before she turned to me. That's when her expression changed, "You!" she pointed her finger at me angrily.

I backed away a bit scared. "What's going on?" Edward asked as he put his arm around my waist.

"I don't know," I murmured, "Do you know me?" I asked her.

"You killed my brother and father! Of course I know you!" she yelled out in fury.

"Me? I haven't ki–," Holy crap! "Ohmigawd!"

"What? What's wrong?" Edward asked as he looked in front of him frantically.

"You're…I didn't know…I…Ohmigawd! You're James' little sister?" I finally got out.

"What?!" Edward, Andy, _and_ Melissa said at the same time.

"Wow," Melissa said, "Who the hell is left in your family?"

She looked over at Melissa with a glare and then her expression softened, "My mom. Oh man! This is gonna kill her!"

"Well then there won't be anyone left now will there?" Melissa joked around.

I rolled my eyes at her before I looked back at James' sister, "What's your name?" I asked.

"Julia. Julia Mann," she said as she stared down at the body.

"What is it with your guys' names?! You all start with J's! There was Joe, James and now a Julia. What's your mom's name? Jenna?!" Melissa exclaimed.

"Yeah actually. How did you know?" she asked truly serious.

Melissa's face went blank, "Damn. You guys just love names that start with J's. Go figure."

I turned around to look at Andy, "Have you called them yet?"

He nodded slowly, "That's two bodies in one night. Do you think it was done by the same person?"

I nodded as I looked back at the body, "There both females and there both around the same age."

"Two bodies? Who does the other one belong to?" Julia asked.

"Me," the first girl ghost showed up out of no where, "My name is Amy Rivers."

All this time I could have just asked them about there age. But then again what if these aren't there bodies?

Edward and I got home almost at midnight. I was tired and hungry so I went straight to the fridge. The only thing we had was cereal so I made a bowl for me, "Want some?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah," I could tell that he was tired as well. I poured him a bowl and placed them on the table. I munched on it slowly and placed it in the sink as soon as I was finished. I was so tired that I thought I might just collapse right then and there.

"I'm gonna take a shower," I walked upstairs slowly and took a quick shower in my bathroom. I got into my sleeping clothes and went over to my bed and got under the covers next to a fresh Edward. He must have taken a shower in his old room. Edward had his own room here as well but he slept in bed with me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I closed my eyes and started falling asleep.

"Bella," my whole body went rigid and tense. This was a voice I was hoping to never hear in my life again. A voice that had tormented me in the past so much that I almost went insane and died.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked. He had had his arms around me so he could feel how my body had just suddenly gone tense out of the blue. I opened my eyes and looked into Edwards with fear.

"Bella," My eyes went wider at the sound of my name. I could tell Edward was starting to get worried.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked.

My breathing was coming out shallow as I slowly looked through the corner of my eyes to see who or _what_ was behind me. My heart was speeding in my chest and I slowly turned my head to look. It can't be true. I _have_ to be hearing things. Something inside of me, a voice maybe, was telling me that I wasn't hearing things and it was true. And the voice was right.

**A/N: OoO! Who do you think it is? I'm pretty sure you guys know caz you guys are all smart…maybe even smarter than me. Please review!!**


	4. Not There

**Chapter 4**

_Something inside of me, a voice maybe, was telling me that I wasn't hearing things and it was true. And the voice was right._

I turned my head all the way towards the voice and there he was. My heart raced even faster, "No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I quickly jumped off the bed and went towards the door.

"Bella! What's wrong?" Edward jumped off the bed and went after me.

I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. Panicking, I quickly went for the empty corner of the room and crouched down and covered my ears.

Edward bent down in front of me, with watery eyes, and lightly touched my shoulder. I cringed away and closed my eyes tight. My breathing had become more erratic than before.

"Bella!" he yelled my name right next to me making me jump. He was right in front of me.

I quickly started crawling away backwards in fright, "This can't be happening!" I yelled at him.

"It is happening," he replied back as he walked towards me.

"Bella," Edward lightly touched my shoulder from behind making me jump up. I looked at Edward for a second before I looked back at James.

"No. It can't be. Y–your dead," I told him.

"I know that," he said in frustration.

"Bella who are you seeing?" Edward asked desperately.

I ignored him and just kept looking at James in horror with tears slowly streaming down my face, "Y–Your dead. I know your dead. I killed you!"

He looked even more pissed off then before, "I know that you bitch!" and then he went after me. I thought at first that it was silly but then I was suddenly flying across the room. I hit the back of a wall pretty hard before I slumped to the floor.

"Oh my gawd! Bella!" Edward quickly ran over to me to check me over, "Are you okay? What happened?"

I couldn't stop shaking from fear and shock. A ghost had just thrown me into a wall. Why did I think that was silly before? I can touch Melissa like she's real why wouldn't another ghost be able to do that?

"Bella, your bleeding," Edward said when he touched my back and brought his fingers out in front of me.

I had already gotten use to the sight of blood. I had to if I wanted to become a forensic anthropologist. But I had never quite gotten use to seeing my own blood. I could feel my pressure slowly go down. Edward quickly picked me up and started going downstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the hospital," he replied back.

"No," I said with a firm voice.

He stopped right in front of the door, "But Bella–."

"I said no Edward. How the hell am I supposed to explain this to anyone? They'll think you did it. Plus its just a scratch," I tried to reason.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I'm positive. Just take me to the kitchen and grab the first aid kit," I was clinging onto him pretty tight but he did what I said anyways.

I rested my head on my arm on the table while he looked for the first aid kit and tried to calm myself down. I couldn't stop shaking.

"Bella," he touched my shoulder. I quickly jumped out of my chair to look at him.

He looked calm now which is more than I can say for myself, "Why did you come back? Why can't you just _leave me alone_? Haven't you ruined my life _enough_ already?"

"I didn't come back for you okay? I came back for my sister," he replied back as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Your sisters dead. See I feel sorry for her being dead but I don't feel shit for yours," I replied back.

He was suddenly right in my face, "_Don't_ get me angry."

I looked at his face in fear and my breathing stopped completely. Edward came beside me and wrapped his arms around me from the side, "Breathe Bella."

As soon as Edward said that James backed away letting me breathe again. "Its James isn't it?" Edward whispered as I leaned into him.

I nodded and my body shook at the same time. He tightened his arms around me, "Its okay. We'll get through this. We'll get rid of him somehow."

"The only way you can get rid of me is if you help my sister get the justice she deserves," James responded back.

"What? You thought that just because she was your little sister that I wasn't going to _help her_? No I'm not _like_ you," I looked back at him in fury this time, "I_ help_ people not torment them."

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Look Bella…I'm sorry."

I was taken back by the words that had just flowed out of his mouth, "_Sorry._ You think that just because you say sorry that I'll be able to forget everything you _did_."

"No but…there was a reason why I did all those things," he said looking down.

"Yeah because you were evil," I shot back.

"No," he sighed in frustration, "It was because I­–."

"No! Don't even try that shit on me!" I pushed away from Edward's arms and looked at James in fury, "Don't pull that bullshit on me! That's the stupidest excuse in the fucken book!"

"But I do," he replied back sadly.

I shook my head, "No you don't. And even if you did I would never have felt the same for you."

"Yes I do. And yes you would have," he shot back.

"How the fuck did you expect someone to love you if you fucken rape them!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Love?" Edward said from behind me, "He thinks he _loves_ you?" he sounded like he wanted to laugh.

"Tell your fucken boyfriend to shut up or he's in for it," James said as he got closer to Edward.

I stepped in front of Edward and looked up at James in fury, "Get away from Edward…now," I made my voice sound threatening.

He looked down at me surprised before he looked at me amused, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Over the years you find tricks to get rid of ghosts. Whenever Melissa showed up when I didn't want her for example. So I knew exactly what to do. I had actually learned it from a movie. I made my palm into a fist and closed my eyes tightly, "Not there! Not there! Not there!" I opened my fist and thrust it towards James.

When I opened my eyes he was gone. I sighed in relief before I turned toward Edward with watery eyes, "I'm tired."

"Yeah, okay well let me clean your scratch first and then you can go to sleep," he placed his hands on my shoulders.

I shook my head, "No. I'm tired of _this_." I responded back.

"This? As in?" he asked in concern.

"This whole ghost thing. I'm tired of having to see them and talk to them. I don't like this gift," I said as the tears brimmed over.

He slowly slipped his arms around me before pulling me to his chest, "I know. Just think about how happy you're making there family members know that there alright and in peace. And if you help them then they go away," he whispered softly in my ear.

I nodded before I pulled away and sat down on the table. I rested my head on my folded arms on the table and let Edward start cleaning the cut. I kept my eyes out for James but couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I remembered what I had forgotten so many years ago.

**A/N: Guess whose back! Back again! LOL Please Review!!**


	5. Talking to her in her sleep

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: By the way Andy is Edwards. His name is Andy Edwards. Just wanted to let you know cause some people were getting confused.**

_I kept my eyes out for James but couldn't stop the tears from flowing as I remembered what I had forgotten so many years ago._

I stayed where I was as he put the first aid kit back. He lightly placed his hand on my shoulder and bent down to kiss the top of my head. I closed my eyes in comfort. He bent down to look me in the eyes and lightly wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"Come on," he whispered.

I stood up and slowly walked back upstairs. Edward hugged me from my side as we climbed upstairs. I leaned against him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

I slipped into bed as soon as I got in the room and got under the covers. He climbed in after me and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned in closer to him and rested my forehead against his chest, "Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared," I whispered. I hadn't been scared of ghosts in years. This was a feeling I didn't want lasting long.

"I'm right here. I promise that I'll always be by your side," he lightly stroked my hair.

"I love you," I whispered back.

"I love you too Bella," he leaned his head away and kissed my forehead lightly.

I reached up and placed my lips on his. I leaned in closer as I deepened the kiss. His arms tightened around me as I pressed my body against his. "Bella," he breathed in between kisses.

"Hmm?" I let out as I kept kissing him.

"Stop," he breathed out.

"Why?"

"You can't…not now…when you…you just saw," as soon as he said those last words a flashback popped into my head making me pull away.

"That's why," he replied back breathlessly.

I slowly let go of him and pulled away a bit, "Sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay. I understand," he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

I looked him in the eyes and rested my head on the pillow again, "Good…night," I let out awkwardly. I turned away from him and closed my eyes. He leaned close to me and wrapped his arms around me. He took my hand in his and rested his head behind my shoulder.

I opened my eyes to make sure James wasn't there before I closed them again. As soon as my eyes closed the flashback repeated. My screaming was still very vivid in the flashback. I jumped with a small gasp making Edward lightly squeeze my hand and lean closer to me.

I squeezed his hand back and took a deep breath. Tomorrow morning I had two bodies to inspect. I need to keep a clear head for this case. I closed my eyes again and made my mind imagine Edward and I. The images in my head made me loosen my grip on his hand and start falling asleep.

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice echo in my ear.

"What?" I responded back.

"Did you really think I was having an affair with my secretary?"

"Yes. Any other woman would have thought the same thing," I replied back.

"You're not like other women Bella," he replied softly.

"And? What I don't have a right to think like any other woman because of it?" I shot back.

He chuckled a bit, "I'm sorry. You do have all the rights that you want."

"Thank you."

"Why do you think I haven't slept with you yet?" he changed the subject.

"I don't know. I know that it can be about the whole James thing but I think you just want to…do it right."

"What do you mean?"

"Like get married first. But then you haven't purposed either so I guess you have commitment issues."

"I don't have commitment issues," he argued.

"Well then if you won't sleep with me or marry me then I guess you just don't love me now do you?"

"I do love you. With all my heart, every fiber in my being, I love you."

"Then why won't you marry me…or be an asshole and sleep with me with_out_ getting married to me?"

"Why do you want to sleep with me so badly?" he asked.

"Because I love you and you're sexy duh!" He chuckled.

"Bella," it wasn't Edward this time.

My body went tense all over again. Suddenly James face was coming right at me. I sat upright in bed and gasped. I looked in front of me to see James crouching over me. More pissed than scared I brought my leg up to kick him where it hurts and brought my fist back and punched him in the face.

"You son of a bitch!" I yelled at him as I watched him writher in pain on the floor.

I got off the bed and looked down at him in fury, "Go away!" I brought my hands out in front of me with all my strength and he actually dissolved away.

I let out a frustrated sigh, "Fucken son of a bitch can't leave me alone!" I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, "Ugh!" I quickly stomped my way downstairs.

"Bella?! Bella! Where are you going?" he asked as he followed me downstairs.

"I'm going outside," I said as the fumes inside me thickened.

"Why?" he asked.

"You'll see," I said. As soon as I got outside I went for the punching bag that Edward used to get buffer. He had gotten it for training once he started going to school to become an FBI agent.

As soon as I was close enough I started throwing my punches at it. I had taken, and still am taking when I can, kick boxing classes so I knew how to use a punching bag right. The one rule I had broken though was to put gloves on. I ignored the pounding pain as I punched and yelled.

"Bastard! Ruined! My! Life!"

After a while I started getting tired. I slumped against it and slid down as the tears started rocking my chest. I guess I was crying at the fact that Edward was right and I wouldn't be ready to do it because of James. And now that James is back he was right. Before he would have been completely wrong but now? Now he's completely right.

I felt him wrap his arms around me before he picked me up from the ground and started walking upstairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. He tightened his arms around me as he went through the halls and to our room.

He gently placed me on the bed but never let go of me. I was lying in his lap like I was a baby and still crying into his chest. He rocked me back and forth which just made me feel worse. I'm 23! I shouldn't be getting treated like a baby! And I shouldn't be crying like one either.

**A/N: Please Update!**


	6. Cause of Death

**Chapter 6**

_And I shouldn't be crying like one either._

My cries slowly died down as I started falling asleep. "Edward?" I whispered drowsily.

"Yes love?" he rubbed my back in soothing circles.

I smiled lightly at the word love, "Were you talking to me?" I asked.

"When?"

"When I was asleep."

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. Yes I was."

"Why?" I asked. I should have been mad but I was too sleepy to really care.

"That's the only way I can get any real answers out of you."

"If you just asked I would answer," I mumbled out.

"Shh, we'll talk in the morning. Just…sleep." He started humming a soothing tune and soon enough I was fast asleep.

I tried as best as I could to dodge every question wanted to ask that morning and quickly went to the lab. I put my lab coat on right before I stepped through and looked at the bones that were waiting for me. Ana had already taken the autopsy and removed the skin for me. She walked in right when I bent over to examine the bones.

"I have found most likely cause of death and other disturbing news," she announced as I straightened up to look at her.

She was a tall brunette with a delicate oval face and green eyes. She was older than me by three years. She seemed very smart with her glasses and lab coat on, "Okay shoot!"

"Exactly what the murderer did!" she said happily.

"Huh?" I asked confused as I walked over to the other body and placed my magnifier over a mark in the ribs that looked wrong.

"She was shot in the chest," she explained.

I thought it over and then smiled, "Okay I get it now."

She chuckled and nodded, "Do you want to hear what the disturbing news is?"

"Go for it."

"That's what he did," she said with a smile again.

I looked at her intently. Another joke…okay…umm…holy! "Wait she had sex with him before she died?"

She shook her head, "No she was raped."

Great! Just great! "Swan! You get any information?" Andy asked as he walked in and looked at my bleak expression.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Apparently both victims were raped and shot."

That made him get completely serious, "Anything else?" he asked.

"First victim's name is Amy Rivers she is approximately 23 years old and second victim is Julia Mann age 20," Ana told him as she leaned against the counter seductively.

"Hey! Stop that! I won't have any of that in here," I said with a small smile.

He rubbed the back of his head as Ana walked away with her paperwork. "There pretty young," he commented, "Any idea who it might have been yet?"

"Nope," I sighed, "Too early to tell. I have to go over the bones to try and get every detail. Do you need me to go with you to talk to the parents?"

"I was hoping you would if you don't mind," he said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

I took my gloves off, revealing my red bruised up knuckles, and wiped my hands together, "Okay let's go."

Stops me and takes my hand in his, "What happened?" he asked seriously.

I pulled my hand away and looked at the ground, "Nothing."

"That doesn't look like nothing Bella."

"Bella? Since when are we on a first name basis?" I joked. He stared at me intently. I sighed, "I got mad last night and started punching the punching bag without the gloves okay?"

"Why did you get mad?" he asked a bit annoyed. He never was a big fan of Edward.

"I don't know. Can we please just go now?" I asked as I pushed passed him.

Angela walked in and smiled at me, "So do you need me today?"

I bit my lip and shook my head, "Unless you want to help Shane or Jeremy?"

"Sure…are you okay?" she asked.

I tried my best to smile, "Yeah just fine. I'll be back in a bit okay?" I gave her a quick hug and took my lab coat off before I walked out with Andy.

"Are you going to tell me why you got mad?" he asked once we were driving in the car.

"No," I replied back as I looked out the window.

"No?"

"Yes no. I don't have to tell you anything," I rested my head on my hand and kept looking out the window.

"Did he do something to you?" I knew who he was referring to.

"No!" I looked at him in disbelief and anger, "Edward would _never_ hurt me!"

"That's what they all say," he said as he looked back at the road.

"You know what? Stop."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Stop the car I'm getting out," I said as I started unbuckling myself.

"Bella are you insane? We're in the middle of traffic," he said as he looked around at the cars around him.

"I don't care. Stop this car right now Andy," I had my hand on the handle already. Although frustrated, he stopped the car; I quickly got off and turned to look at him, "Don't even _try_ talking to me today," I slammed the door shut and ran over to the sidewalk.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and started walking in the opposite direction he was driving in. If I had to walk back to the lab I would. I clenched my jaw in anger and from the cold as I walked back silently. I stopped when I heard a horn honking and turned to my right to see who it was.

"Bella?!" it was Edward. I quickly ran to his SUV and got in. "Why were you walking?" he asked.

"I got into it with Andy," I put my seatbelt on before I reached over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Why? What happened?" he asked as he started driving on the road again.

"You have to promise you won't get mad," I said as I rubbed my hands together to get them warm.

"I'll try my best," he replied honestly.

"He saw my knuckles. He thought you did something to me," I placed my hands next to the heater to warm them up better.

I turned just in time to see his knuckles turn white as he gripped onto the steering wheel, "And what did you say?" he said through clenched teeth.

"See this is why I didn't want to tell you anything. I knew you'd get mad because of it," I shook my head and looked back at the road.

"I'm sorry. I'm clam okay…now tell me what you told him."

"I told him that you'd never hurt me," I shrugged.

"And did he believe you?" he asked.

"No, he said that they all say that," I rolled my eyes and sighed as I brought my hands down on my lap again, "So I told him to stop the car and that I wasn't going to talk to him anymore for today."

"And he just left you there?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yup," I traced the red marks around my knuckles.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I bit my lip, "We found out how the girls died. And we know what happened to them partially."

"How did it happen?" he asked.

"They were raped and shot in the chest," I whispered. He was silent. A bit too silent. I turned to look at him. He was looking at the road intently now.

**A/N: This one is a bit longer. Hope you guys are liken it so far! Please review!**


	7. Rumors

**Chapter 7**

_He was looking at the road intently now._

"I don't think you should be working this case Bella," he finally said.

"I have to. If I don't give Julia peace James will never go away," I sighed again, "I have to get back to the lab to see if that's _all_ that was done to them."

"Bella, please?" he asked. He stopped the car in front of the lab.

I unbuckled myself and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry Edward. But I _have_ to do this," I leaned in and kissed him softly, "See you later," I murmured before I jumped out of the car and walked into the building.

I quickly put my lab coat on and stepped inside, "So what do we have guys?"

They all looked up from there work, "Are you okay?" Shane asked.

Shane was a very smart attractive man. He had a full head of blonde hair and frail features. Jeremy on the other hand had black spiky hair and a hard square face.

I looked down at the bones trying to not look them in the eyes, "Yeah," I paused, "I'm fine. So anything new?" I asked.

He handed me a folder with all of the details they had so far, "Are you sure you're okay?" Shane had always had a crush on me. Ever since I started this job but I never told Edward about it. It was bad enough that he thought Andy liked me if he knew my assistant did he'd probably want me to quit.

"Really," I smiled at him lightly, "I'm fine." As I looked over the details I couldn't stop thinking about what James had said and what had happened those many years ago. I put the file down and took a deep breath, "I'll be right back," I walked out and went straight to my office.

I sat on my couch and bent forward as I covered my face with my hands. _You can do this. You _have_ to do this. These girls are depending on you. Forget about the past. _As soon as those words passed through my head I got a horrible flashback. I ran my fingers through my hair roughly and let out the breath I had been holding.

I could feel my eyes getting watery. I bit my lip and turned towards the door when I heard someone clear their throat. I was surprised to find Andy at the door, "What do you want?" I said in a quivery yet aggressive voice.

I looked back at the ground as he started walking towards me, "What happened?" he asked before he sat down next to me.

"Nothing," I scooted away from him as much as I could.

He placed his hand on my shoulder making me stand up and walk to my desk, "You didn't answer my question," I turned to look at him, "What do you want?"

"I came to apologize," he said as he stood up.

"I told you that I didn't want to talk to you today so that means I didn't want to see you," I said with a more firm voice.

"Fine but why were you crying?" he asked as he took a step towards me.

"That's none of your business," I shot back.

"Bella…just… tell me," he lightly wiped a tear away from my cheek.

"I…can't. Look I just want to be…alone," I took his hand off my face and walked back to the couch.

"I'm not leaving you Bella," he looked at me with determination.

I covered my hands with my face again before running them through my hair, "I said I wanted to be alone! So leave!" I gripped on a chunk of my hair with my hands.

"Bella?" I dropped my hands to my lap and looked back towards the door with watery eyes at Edward. He looked at Andy with fury and fault as he walked passed him and came to sit next to me, "What happened?" he asked me.

I was so happy that he didn't say 'what did he do to you' because I probably would have gone mad. He wrapped his arms around me as I leaned my head against his chest. Edward turned towards Andy, "You can go now."

I peeked over his shoulder to watch Andy leave with a gloomy look on his face. I wrapped my arms around Edward before I looked up at him through watery eyes. He looked back down at me and brushed my hair away from my face, "What happened?" he asked again.

"I keep remembering," I closed my eyes tight before I opened them again; "I can't get the flashbacks out of my head. I _really_ want to do this case but…it's hard. Every time I look at what happened to them I just…" I shook my head and took in a shaky breath.

"We'll get through this. I promise we will. If you want I'll stick around and be there when you get a flashback," he said as he tightened his arms around me.

I bit my lip before I looked up at him again, "But what will we tell everyone?"

"I'll ask the boss if I can help in the case. I haven't had a case in two weeks," he said as I pulled away.

"Okay," I whispered as ran my fingers through my hair again and stood up, "You go tell your boss and I'll get back to work…hopefully," I whispered.

He stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked into his eyes, "Yeah. I'll try my hardest."

He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too," I leaned in and lightly brushed my lips against his.

"Oops, sorry," I pulled away from the kiss and looked over Edwards shoulder to see Ang.

"No, its okay," I pulled my arms away and walked around Edward, "What's up?"

"We have something you need to see," she announced before she smiled kindly at Edward.

I nodded, "I'll be right there," I turned to Edward, "Will you be back soon?"

He nodded before he lightly kissed my forehead, "See you in a bit," he walked passed me, "Hey Ang," he said as he passed her.

"Hey," she said as she watched him walk away. I smiled and walked to her side, "You're _so_ lucky," she said as she walked back with me to the lab.

"Yeah I know," I said with a smile. I walked over to the first victim, "Okay so what did you find?" I asked.

She pointed at three marks that were on the bones: one on the right hip, the left shoulder and right knee, "She was tortured. These marks were made by a double edged knife."

"Are you sure?" I asked as I looked more closely.

"Yes. I checked it myself Dr. Swan," Shane announced from behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and smiled at him kindly, "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Bella?"

He smiled as he pursed his lips, "I promise that will be the last time."

What is it with people and making promises to me today? I smiled again and looked back at the shoulder, "Were they made before or after death?"

"Before," he picked up the hip bone gently and pointed at the wound, "The redness here indicates that it bled."

I nodded and bit my lip, "So that means the victims were possibly tortured than raped before being shot in the head and burned."

He nodded, "Yes but the victim could have been raped before tortured but either way it means that they were alive for both."

"Has Jeremy found anything yet?" I asked.

"No, he's working on a substance that isn't from the crime scene."

I nodded, "Okay good. Do you guys know where Andy went?"

"He left a while ago. Said his sources had found something. He said he'd be back once he got what he needed," Angela said.

I nodded and looked out of the clear lab doors to see if Edward was coming. I was starting to get panicky again. Angela lightly placed her hand on my shoulder making me back at her.

"Can we talk?" she asked. I could see that whatever she wanted to talk about was important and serious. I nodded slowly and followed her as she walked towards my office. I don't understand why she didn't just go to hers but I followed her without question.

"What's up?" I asked a bit relieved that I wasn't near the victims' bodies anymore.

"What's seriously bothering you?" she asked as she faced me.

"What do you mean?" I asked playing stupid.

"You've been acting weird since we started this case. I can see it on your face Bella. Something is wrong and for some reason you don't want to tell me what it is," she looked a bit hurt by the fact.

I sighed before I ran my fingers through my hair slowly, "Its not that I _don't_ want to tell you," I paused to look her in the face seriously, "It's that I…can't."

"Why? Why can't you?" she asked.

"Its just…personal Ang," I looked down at the ground and took a step back.

She went absolutely silent. I looked up to see her expression; she this strange expression on her face that I couldn't decipher. And then she covered her face with her hands and ran them through her hair just like I had done with Andy earlier. Her eyes were watery and she kept taking small steps back and forth, "Its true isn't it?" she asked with a quiver in her throat.

"What's true?" I asked concerned.

"All those rumors," she ranted.

"What rumors Ang?" I asked desperately.

"The rumors Bella! The rumors that at prom you got raped by James!" She yelled out in frustration.

**A/N: Uh Oh! Please review!!**


	8. Revenge

**Chapter 8**

"_The rumors Bella! The rumors that at prom you got raped by James!" She yelled out in frustration. _

I felt like I had just been slapped in the face. _That rumor went around school. _My breath was suddenly caught in my throat. I brought my hand up to my chest and tried to breathe.

"Bella?" she stopped freaking out and looked at me seriously. All I could do was gasp in more air that I didn't need to suck in. "Oh my god! Bella!" she ran to the door opened it up and yelled, "I need help in here!"

She ran back to me not knowing how to handle me or what to do. My knees were starting to get weak. I didn't have the strength to keep them up so soon I was falling. "Bella!" She caught me around the waist and did her best to help me to the couch but I was too heavy for her.

My mind was getting hazy. "Bella?! Bella!" I heard Edward's voice before I saw him run to me. I was on the floor still trying to breathe. He placed his hands on my face in anxiety, "Breathe Bella. Breathe!" he yelled.

I grabbed onto his jacket and gripped on it tightly as my lungs began getting more and more painful. He laid the top half of my body on his lap, "You need to calm down sweetie," he caressed my face lightly to calm me down.

I slowly let a breath out as I looked up into his eyes. I loosened my grip on his jacket and slowly started breathing better again. Everything was spinning though. I felt like my head was lighter than a feather. Edward smiled lightly down at me as he stroked my hair, "You okay?"

I was afraid to use my voice so I just nodded lightly. "She's fine people you can leave now," I heard Angela said pretty loudly. As soon as I heard the door close I tried to sit up. I lifted myself up to a sitting position and leaned forward on my hands as I closed my eyes.

It was still hard for me to accept the fact that everyone knew. I let my hair fall around my face and opened my eyes and looked at the ground straight under me, "When?" I asked Angela my voice was hard yet shaky.

"When what?" she asked confused.

I looked up at her with fresh tears in my eyes, "When did you hear about it Angela?!"

"When you were in your coma. I didn't believe it. I thought it was just a stupid rumor they were spreading because you were in a coma and you couldn't defend yourself anymore," her eyes were watery too. She got on the floor with me and looked me face to face, "Please tell me it's not true," she begged.

I bit my lip as a tear escaped, "Its…true," I whispered back as I looked her right in the eyes so that she knew I wasn't lying.

She looked me in the eyes before she burst into tears and hugged at me fiercely. I hugged her back but did my best not to start sobbing like she was doing. "I'm so sorry," she sobbed out, "This is _all_ my fault."

I shook my head against her shoulder, "No it isn't Ang. None of it was your fault," I reassured her.

She pulled away to look at me, that's if she could see through the tears that were pouring out of her eyes, "Yes it is. It should have been me not you. You shouldn't have had to live the life you had to live."

I shook my head and grabbed her shoulders, "I'd rather it had happened to me than you Ang. You don't deserve something horrible like that."

"And you _do_?" her voice broke.

"I don't think so. God I hope not. I just…I wouldn't want to see you go through what I went through Ang."

"But you don't deserve this Bella! You're a good person. This shouldn't have happened to you it should have happened to me," she proclaimed.

"What? Why?" I asked confused, "You haven't done anything to deserve anything like this."

"Yes I did. I acted like a bitch towards you. And you helped me that day even when I acted so mean to you all those years," she wiped her tears with the back of her hand.

I didn't know what to say so I said the first thing that popped into my head, "Why did you?" I had asked myself this question for years.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you. So I broke off the friendship before it could hurt me more later on," she confessed.

"We were friends since we were kids Ang. I think it would have hurt either way. And just because I started becoming friends with Alice and Rosalie didn't mean I was going to replace you. No one can do that," I said with a small shake in my head.

She hugged me again, "I can't believe I was stupid enough to stop being friends with you. You are the best friend everyone wishes they had. I love you so much."

It was weird hearing her say that I wanted to chuckle a bit but it would probably ruin the moment, "I love you too Ang."

She pulled away with a smile before she looked towards the door, "Well I better get back to work before they start getting suspicious and start asking questions." She got up from the floor and walked towards the door. She turned back to smile at me before she walked out closing the door behind her.

I covered my face with my hands and took deep breaths, "Are you okay?" Edward asked from behind me. He hadn't moved one bit.

I dropped my hands to my lap and turned around to look at him, "No. I just found out that everyone in high school found out what James did."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear before he wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry."

"Why?" I asked against his chest, "It's not like you're the one that spread it around."

"No I didn't but if I wouldn't have told your mom maybe it would have ended better," he admitted.

"I don't blame you Edward. I never will. Now," I pulled away to look at him, "What did your boss say?"

"I'm on the case. He said this was going to be the only time he'll let me do that though," he helped me get up on my feet.

I licked my lips and sighed, "We got more information."

"What is it?" he asked. He could tell by the tone in my voice that it wasn't good.

"They were also tortured," I explained to him about the cuts in the bones.

"We _really_ have to catch this bastard," he said in anger.

"You didn't happen to see Andy did you?" I asked.

"No why?" he asked.

"He was supposed to get new information," I said as we walked out of my office. Everyone was staring at me. It was probably because of the episode I had earlier.

"Swan!" I heard Andy yell from behind us.

I turned around in my tracks and waited for Andy, "What new info did you get?" I asked as soon as he stopped in front of us.

"We have a possible suspect. And I just heard something about you when I walked in here," he said as he pointed his thumb behind him.

"What did you hear?" I asked trying my best to hide my panic.

"You had an anxiety attack?" he asked.

I sighed in relief silently, "Oh that. That was nothing. So who is the suspect?" I asked.

"Nothing? You almost stopped breathing," he said in distress.

"I think I know that since I was the one having the anxiety attack. Now who is the suspect," I said a bit annoyed.

"I want to know what happened first," he crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Edward before looking at me.

"Why do you care?" I asked annoyed, "I don't have to tell you anything. But you on the other hand have to tell me everything you know about this case. So spill. Who's the suspect?"

"I'm your partner I have a right to know."

"No you don't. You have _no_ right to try and get into my fucked up shit now tell me what you know," I said in a hard firm voice.

He seemed stunned by my words before he handed me the folder a bit pissed off, "It's all in there."

I glared at him a bit before I opened the folder and started walking into the lab. I stopped right in front of the victims as I looked at the file, "They're both connected to a guy named Frank Miles?"

He walked up to the victims and nodded as he looked down at them, "Amy's father and Julia's mother helped stick Miles in jail for six years."

"How?" I asked truly interested.

"Amy's father is the lawyer that was up against him and Julia's mother was in the jury."

I scratched my forehead as I looked at the bones in front of me, "When did he get released?"

"Exactly three weeks ago."

"Amy's been dead for two weeks," I put the file down on the table in front of me and looked at the bones, "We're going to need a list of all the people in the jury."

"What? Why?" Shane asked from beside me.

"He wants revenge," I told him, "He's taking it out on the people that mean the most to them. To be specific he's taking it out on the girls that are somehow related to these people."

**A/N: How am I doing? Good? Please Review and let me know! ******


	9. Theory for a theory

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: Check out my new stories 'The Huntress and Hunter' and 'Bella el Protector'!!**

"_He wants revenge," I told him, "He's taking it out on the people that mean the most to them. To be specific he's taking it out on the girls that are somehow related to these people."_

"Why not just hurt the people that put him there?" Shane asked.

"It would be too obvious if he did that," I turned to Andy, "What did he go to jail for?"

"Exactly what you see in front of you. He was accused of raping a girl six years ago."

"And they only gave him six years?" I asked in disbelief.

"It was five to ten years and the jury decided on six," he shrugged.

"What else can you tell me about him?" I asked as I looked at the bones intently.

"Depends on what you want to know," he said.

"He's not a witch hunter is he?" I asked. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy, "What?" I asked.

"A witch hunter? As in like in the 1800's?" Jeremy asked.

"Look I don't understand why he'd only burn the bodies partly," I said.

"To damage evidence and make this harder for us?" Shane said.

"If he wanted to get rid of evidence why not just let the body get cremated. That would definitely make this harder. There has to be a reason why he took the bodies out before the bones could turn into ash," I reasoned.

Andy's phone rang making us all look up at him. He said a couple words before he closed it shut and looked at me, "Another body," he announced.

I shook my head and sighed before I took my gloves and lab coat off. I grabbed Edward's hand and followed Andy towards the parking lot, "Why is he coming?" Andy asked.

"Because he's on this case now and I want him there. So stop complaining and just drive," I jumped into the first seat and buckled up. I had left all the tools I need to check remains last time I was I the car so I was prepared.

"Why are you on this case?" he asked Edward.

"I haven't had a case in a while so I asked the boss if it was okay," Edward replied back coolly.

"And he let you?" he asked in disbelief.

"It was difficult to get him to say yes but yeah he did eventually."

"Why go through so much trouble?"

I was getting annoyed with all his questions, "Because of me okay? Now can you hurry it up?"

He looked at me surprised before he looked back at the road. We were there minutes later I got off the car and grabbed my bag of tools from the back seat before I stopped in front of the body, "Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why am I here? I deal with bones not flesh," this girl was wrapped in a towel and was still decaying.

"Same details as the victims in the lab," he said as he pointed to the girl's chest.

I walked closer and looked down at the poor girl's chest. There was a bullet hole right in the middle of her chest. "Is she naked?" I asked.

Andy nodded, "Nothing but the blanket."

"Okay well send her to the lab. Ana will do the autopsy," I started to turn away.

"Edwards! We've got something over here!" someone yelled form behind me. I turned back to Andy and followed him as he walked towards the guy that had called him. Edward followed close behind me.

I stopped once I saw the naked body on the floor. This girl looked recent. The decaying girl that we had just left looked like she had been out here for at least four days. "Someone bring a blanket over here!" Andy yelled.

I could see all the cut marks and bruises on this body. The blood that was covering her chest from the gunshot wound. Edward slipped his hand into mine making me look up at him. I looked into his eyes and sighed before I looked back at the now covered body, "He's getting sloppy."

"What?" Andy asked confused.

"He's not even bothering to burn his victims anymore. He's getting sloppy," I explained.

"What about your whole witch theory?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly as a thought occurred to me, "I have a theory about that."

"You have a theory about your theory?" he asked a bit amused and confused.

"Yeah but I think we should head back to the lab first," I suggested as I started walking away.

"What? Why?" he asked confused.

"This body is recent. What if he's here right now looking at us?" I said as I looked through the trees.

"Huh, I never thought of that," he talked into his walkie talkie to tell the 'help' to look around for any suspicious males.

We drove off to the lab in silence; I went into the back seat with Edward this time. I leaned my head on his shoulder and watched the road as we drove. We got to the lab in less than ten minutes. I quickly went into the lab, put my lab coat and gloves on, and walked towards the first two victims.

"Okay so what's your theory?" Andy asked as he crossed his arms over his chest and watched me.

I pulled up two pictures on the computer screen, "They aren't related to anyone in the jury," I announced.

"How do you know?" Edward asked this time.

"Look at these girls," I pointed to the picture of Amy and Julia, "They both have three things in common." I thought they were obvious but they didn't seem to see them.

"Can you explain?" Andy asked.

I sighed, "They both have brown hair, they're both 5'4, and they're both between the ages of 20 to 25."

"And?" Andy asked confused.

"He likes a specific kind of girl," I explained, "The two girls that were just discovered were at least 18 and they were both blondes."

"So then he didn't kill the two new girls?"

"No he did kill them. Do you not get what I'm trying to say?" I asked Andy.

"No actually I don't."

"He's trying to throw us off. To make it look like he didn't kill the two new ones. But he messed up," I said happily.

"How?"

"He shot them both in the chest, tortured and raped them. Just like he did to these two girls," I said a bit frustrated.

"Oh! Okay I get it now," he said.

I smiled and shook my head, "You are absolutely clueless. I have no clue how you got into the FBI." I looked back down at the bones when a thought occurred to me, "Aren't there twelve people in a jury?"

"Yeah. Why?" Edward asked.

I was hoping what I was thinking wouldn't happen. I walked towards the back of the lab, "Shane? Jeremy?"

Shane popped out first, "Yeah?"

Jeremy came up walking from behind him, "Yeah?"

"Have you guys found anything new?" I asked.

"Yes," Jeremy said happily, "I was just waiting for you to come back. Follow me," he said as he started walking towards his office.

We all followed him and stood around him. He was on the computer trying to pull something up. "So I was thinking about your whole witch theory thing when I decided to check some stuff out."

**A/N: What did he find? Please Review!**


	10. Ready, want, need

**Chapter 10**

"_So I was thinking about your whole witch theory thing when I decided to check some stuff out."_

"What?" I asked.

He pulled out a picture of a map with two dots on it. He straightened out and smiled.

I looked at the map confused, "Okay what am I supposed to be seeing?" I asked.

He frowned right when he was going to explain Anna walked in, "I found something."

We all turned to look at her, "What?" I asked.

She walked up to me and gave me what use to me a paper, "A note," she said happily.

I took it from her gently but it was withered and dirty, "Where did you find it?" I asked.

"On one of the blonde victims clothing," she said. She looked up at Andy and grinned. I shook my head, "What did I tell you two this morning?" I said as I looked at the paper in my hands.

"Sorry," Ana said.

"Is Ang here?" I asked.

"Yeah she's in her office," she replied back.

I walked passed her and started walking to Angie's office. I walked in and stopped in front of her at her desk, "I have something for you to do."

She smiled and stood up, "Finally," she said as she gently took the paper from me, "What is it?"

"A note. You think you can try and figure out what it says?" I asked.

She walked passed me and to her computer, "I'll have it ready in a couple hours," she looked down at her watch, "So then maybe you'll see it tomorrow because its late already."

I looked down at my watch, "You know what? You can do it tomorrow if you like. Its late you should be getting home already."

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," I gave her a quick hug, "Go home. Get some sleep."

She nodded before she walked out of her office. I turned around and slowly walked out of the office and back to the lab.

We all left shortly afterwards. Edward and I left together. I walked into the house completely exhausted and fell on the couch, "I'm bushed."

Edward came and sat down next to me, "Go to bed I'll be there in a bit."

I nodded and got up and started walking upstairs. I did it very slowly because I was tired and scared that I might fall down and kill myself. I got into my pajamas and slid under the covers. My eyes immediately closed when my head hit the pillow.

"Have you found anything new?" Melissa suddenly said out of no where.

I jumped up and opened my eyes from surprise, "How many freakin times do I have to tell you not to do _that_?!"

"Sorry," she said apologetically. "I thought you heard me."

"Yeah sure cause you can hear ghosts appear out of no where," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry I just wanted to know," she said.

"Look I'm tired can you just come tomorrow morning and ask?" I said as I lay back down to sleep.

"Yeah okay sure…so how has the sex thing been going?" she asked.

I looked up at her a bit irritated but I really did want to talk to someone about it, "Its not."

"What? Why?" she asked.

I took a deep breath, "James is back," I whispered.

"What?!" she yelled.

I brought my hands up to my ears and sat up, "Ow. Not screaming would help," I said as I slid my hands down.

"I thought he was dead?" she asked.

"Yeah I thought you were dead too and look," I said moving my hand up and down in front of her.

"That's different. I had unfinished business and now I'm your guide."

"Yeah well you'd think your guide would know that the man that raped and tried to kill you would be coming back from beyond."

"You can't blame me. I have an afterlife to live you know?"

I smiled at her, "You do? I thought you were just here for me?"

"What? Just because you're not having sex doesn't mean I can't," she said with a smug smile.

"How the hell does a ghost have sex? This isn't fair," I pouted. "You're out having an afterlife and getting laid while I'm here not getting any."

She smiled, "That's not my fault. You're man is the one that doesn't want to do anything."

"Do you know why?" I asked. "I mean you can read his mind right? Can't you just tell me why he won't?"

"No need you already know," she said as she got off my bed, "Maybe you should try tonight. He's just downstairs watching TV. And he's wide awake."

I smiled, "Fine but _you_ have to _leave_."

"What? Why?! I don't want to miss the fun!" she said as she crossed her arms.

I chuckled as I started getting out of bed, "Fun? More like work."

I walked downstairs slowly and quietly, "Hey," I said once I was finished walking down the stairs.

He turned his head to look at me, "Hey. What are you doing up? I thought you were beat?"

I walked over and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Melissa woke me up."

"Why?" he asked.

"She just wanted to be caught up on the news," I said with a shrug.

It was quiet, well except for the TV, as we stared at each other. I decided it was finally my chance. I slowly leaned in and kissed his bottom lip lightly. He kissed back immediately. I deepened the kiss as my tongue explored his mouth. I pressed my body closer to his and slowly forced him flat on his back on the couch.

My legs pressed up against his thighs as I got on top of him and kissed with more passion. I was ready to do it. I wanted to do it. I _needed_ to do it. I thought I was so close to having him when he suddenly pulled me off of him, "Bella," he sighed a bit frustrated.

"What?" I asked a bit breathless but not getting off of him.

"You know what," he said with that expression that I did something wrong.

I got up and off the couch and stood up to face him, "I can't wait for you forever Edward."

"Why not? I waited for you," he said as he sat up on the couch.

"I was ready a long as time ago Edward. I love you and all but I can _not_ wait for you!"

And then there was a loud crash from behind me.

**A/N: OoO! What could it be? Please review!**


	11. We're not doing anything

**Chapter 11**

_And then there was a loud crash from behind me._

I instinctively covered my head with my hands and screamed. It was a loud short scream as was the crash. I slowly brought my hands down and turned around to see what it was.

"You okay?" Edward asked. He was at my side in an instant. The window behind me was broken. There was a huge rock on the floor, it had a rope around it at the end of the rope was a paper.

I ignored Edwards question and bent down to pick up the note.

_**Stop you're investigation or you're next**_

"Great! Now the killer knows where I live," I said in frustration. "This better be the last god damned threat note I get or someone is _so_ in for it."

It was quiet as Edward took the note from me and read it. He looked up at me baffled, "Are you _crazy?_"

"I don't know. Maybe. Why?" I answered truthfully.

"You're acting like this is nothing!" he said upset.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist that solves murder cases Edward. If I run away from every threatening note I get I'll never find those poor souls peace."

"What? How many of these have you gotten?" he asked.

"I don't know. I get a couple of them every time I have a case. They never turn out true though," I said with a shrug.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked serious now.

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Worry me? Bella you're life is in danger. This man has killed two victims in the last two weeks and you fit perfect for his kind."

"Huh?" that confused me.

"You're 23! You have brown hair! And you are 5'4!" he yelled in my face.

I took a couple steps back from him in fright, "You think I didn't know that?!"

"You sure don't seem like you know it!"

"Look he may have a specific kind of girl but I'm not related to anyone that was in the jury," I reasoned.

"And you think that matters?" he said sadly now.

I sat down on the couch and sighed, "I'm _hoping_ it matters."

He sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "_Hoping _isn't good enough Bella. I don't like this. How am I supposed to sleep at night when I know you're life is in danger?"

I looked at him and smiled, "We don't have to sleep."

He didn't understand what I meant right away but once he did he stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, "That's all you think about isn't it?"

"Yeah its weird because _you're_ the one that's supposed to be thinking about it not me," I stood up and crossed my arms over my chest.

He stayed quiet as he looked at me a bit mad. I looked into his eyes intently and came to a conclusion, "Are you gay?"

His eyes widened, "What? Where'd that come from?"

"It's a scientific fact that men think about sex every fifteen seconds."

"Yeah well it seems like women do that too," he said as he looked at me.

"No _I_ only do that because every other woman out there is getting laid. Even Melissa is getting some!"

"Look we're not doing anything and that's _final_!"

I let out a frustrated yell and walked passed him fast, "I hate you!" I couldn't believe the words that had just came out of my mouth. But that didn't stop me, I kept walking upstairs like if I had just said goodnight. I slammed the door behind me and locked it.

I felt like punching someone. I felt like breaking something. I needed to let out my frustration and I wasn't going to go downstairs to punch the punching bag. I quickly got on my bed stuffed my face in a pillow and screamed all my frustration out.

But that only helped a little bit. I still felt like I needed to throw something. I got off the bed and started pacing, looking around for something to throw. Without even thinking about it I grabbed the lamp from the nightstand and threw it against the wall with a frustrated yell.

It made a loud noise as the glass shattered against the wall and scattered on the floor. I looked down at it and slowly started calming myself down.

"You wanna talk?" I turned around to see Melissa looking at me with a worried expression.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath as I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry I screwed things up," she whispered in a sad tone.

"You didn't screw anything up. This is just a problem between me and him," I said still looking down with my hands in my hair.

"Well that's not entirely true. I did screw that one guy earlier," she said with a smile in her voice.

I looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah. I forgot about that," I sighed as I walked over to the bed and slid under the covers.

"It's late. You should get some sleep. We can talk in the morning…if I'm here. But I will talk to you tomorrow for sure," she said as she sat next to me on the bed.

I nodded before curling up into a ball, something I hadn't done in a long time, and falling asleep. I didn't sleep well. I kept hearing things downstairs. I finally decided to check out what it was at around three in the morning.

I got off the bed and walked quietly downstairs. I walked over to the broken window which was covered by a sheet and pulled the sheet back. I quickly closed it again when I saw someone pass by the window. My breath came out shallow as I quietly walked to the back door and went outside.

I wrapped my arms around myself as the cold wind blew my hair behind me. I forgot about the cold when I saw a guy walking towards the front of the house. I slowly walked after him and stopped when I saw that he was placing a trap of some sort.

I didn't know what to do. Should I make known that I was watching? Should I turn back and wake up Edward? No, scratch that. Should I turn back and grab a weapon of some sort? Ugh! Why does this always have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just stay asleep?

My heart was pounding loudly in my chest. I was still undecided. I was being a complete coward right now. And without wanting to…again…I yelled, "Hey!"

He turned around and there was something in his hand I wasn't expecting. A gun. I looked at him in horror before he pulled the trigger.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	12. You dont want to be with me anymore?

**Chapter 12**

_I looked at him in horror before he pulled the trigger._

I didn't have time to scream. The first thing I did was gasp as I felt the bullet enter my left shoulder right under the bone. I brought my hand up to the wound before I fell to my knees. My breathing was coming quick now. I could feel my body shaking from the pain.

I watched as the mysterious shooter ran off like nothing. Before I fell on the side the bullet had entered. Now _that _made me scream. I sucked in a painful breath and managed to get up on my two feet. I used my good arm to hold me up against the walls of the house to get to the back door.

I entered the kitchen breathless and bleeding. I was barely able to stay up on my two feet. I made fell against the counter and leaned on it. I needed to get Edwards attention. I didn't have the strength the scream or go up the stairs. I looked around the kitchen desperately and then saw the alarm.

We had an alarm in the house that didn't work well but if you pushed a button the whole house would make a noise that woke up the dead. Exactly what I needed. I stumbled towards the alarm and leaned against the wall as I reached up and pressed the button.

The alarm was so loud that I thought I had gone deaf. I walked over to the sink so I could get a cloth but fell to the ground right before I reached it. I screamed from the pain but my scream was muffled from the sounds of the alarm. I didn't have the strength to get up anymore. My body was sweating, my shirt was almost completely covered in blood and I could barely breathe.

I stayed on my back and breathed heavily as I looked towards the kitchen entrance to see if Edward was coming. I watched, in the pitch dark, as Edward quickly ran into the kitchen and went straight for the alarm. He shut it off with a curse.

"Ed," I gasped, "Edward," I gasped out louder. I watched as he searched for the kitchen light. The light only blinded me for a second before I looked up and watched as he looked at the counter in confusion.

He didn't seem to hear me, "Edward," I managed to let out louder.

He walked around the counter in a hurry and then he saw me. He quickly grabbed the phone and called an ambulance before he bent down next to me. "_Bella_?" his voice broke. I could see the tears in his eyes. "Everything will be okay. You'll be alright," he said as my vision started blacking out around the edges.

My breathing was coming out slower and deeper which could only mean that my body was shutting down. "Bella!" he pressed his hands down over my wound. He touched my face with his other hand, "Come on Bella! Stay with me! Bella! Come on! Come on!" That's when everything went black.

I slowly fluttered my eyes open and looked to my left. Edward had his head on the bed, he was asleep, and his hand was in mine. As I watched his back rise up and down I felt the tears trickle down my cheeks. I realized right there at that moment that the last thing I could have told Edward was that I hated him.

Which wasn't true. I sniffled as I took a deep breath and softly moved my body. Edward's head slowly lifted up to see me crying, "What's wrong?" he asked immediately.

I shook my head as I lifted my good hand up and wiped my face. He got up and sat down on the bed next to me, "I'm sorry," I said in a watery voice.

"For what?" he asked as he lightly brushed his fingers across my cheeks.

"I…" I sniffled again, "I _don't_ hate you," my voice broke.

He leaned his forehead against mine, "I know Bella. You were just mad."

"I was being stupid and immature," I told him as I looked into his eyes.

He brushed some stray hairs away from my eyes and smiled lightly, "No, you had all the right to do it. Just remember that I'm going to neglect that I said that later on."

I chuckled lightly before I slowly lifted my hand up and touched his cheek lightly, "Have you told anyone?" I asked.

He nodded before he moved his hand to the side and kissed my palm. He gently took my hand in his and placed my hand against his cheek, "You scared all of us. Especially me."

I pursed my lips and tried my best to smile, "I'm sorry. I wasn't planning it I swear."

He smiled lightly before it faded away, "What happened?"

I looked at him suspiciously, "What do you think happened?"

"Everyone thinks you shot yourself with my gun. Or they think I did it," he said with a sad sigh.

I looked at him in surprise and dismay, "What? Are they crazy?"

He looked down at his lap and sighed, "I thought that…maybe you did…my guns missing and…I know why you would have wanted to do it."

I shook my head as the tears of disbelief rolled down my cheek, "_Why?_" my voice broke making him look up at me, "You really think I would do this to _myself_?!"

He just stared at me with a hurt look on his face but he wasn't denying it.

I squirmed away from him, "You obviously don't _know_ me," my voice quivered.

"Bella," he tried to grab my hand but I moved it away.

"No. It's obvious who was the one paying attention in this relationship. If you want to even call it a relationship anymore."

His eyes fluttered as he tried to stop the tears from coming, "What are you trying to say? You don't want to be with me anymore is that it?"

I just looked into his eyes trying to decide what I wanted.

"She's awake you guys!" I looked over at the door to see Jeremy and the rest of the team walking in.

Edward got off the bed and walked out of the room. I didn't stop him. I knew that the conversation wasn't over yet. Everyone gathered around the bed and just looked at me.

I smiled as best I could, "Hey guys. What are you guys doing here?"

Angela got on the bed and hugged my midsection, "I'm so glad you're okay."

I chuckled even though it hurt, "No seriously what are you guys doing here? You should be working on the case."

"We had to know if you were okay," Shane said with a small smile.

I smiled at him, "That's sweet."

Jeremy wrapped his arm around Shane's shoulder playfully, "What can we say? We're sweet guys."

I rolled my eyes with a smile. I looked up to see Andy looking at me intently, "Your team is at my house isn't it?"

"Of course," he said, "They're gathering evidence and cleaning the mess you made."

"So what happened?" Ana asked.

I took a deep breath and ignored the pain before I left it out slowly, "The psychopath almost got me."

"You mean the witch hunter?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. At least I think it was him. He was outside my house setting up some kinds of traps. Stupid me had to yell at him and he just shot me like it was no big deal."

"Oh my god," Ana murmured, "He could have killed you."

"Why didn't he?" Jeremy asked.

"Excuse me?" Angie asked a bit pissed off.

"I mean he had the chance to shoot you in the head or the heart and cause instant death. Why didn't he do it?"

He had a point, "I don't know. Maybe he thought it would ruin his plans."

Everyone was quiet as we all thought it over. I looked over at all their faces and stopped at Jeremy's. His eyes went wide once mine fell on his, "What?" I asked.

"I think I know why he didn't do it," he announced a bit too happily.

**A/N: What could it be? Please Review!**


	13. Do you still love me?

**Chapter 13**

"_I think I know why he didn't do it," he announced a bit too happily._

"Well what?" I asked again.

"Remember that thing I was going to show you? With the two dots?" he asked.

"Yeah," we all said at the same time.

"I was going with your witch hunter thing and figured some thing out," he said.

"Well? Spill!" Angela said.

"I marked the places where the bodies and found something witchy about the two locations."

"What are they Jeremy?" I asked impatiently.

"Well one had a mineral you only find at Hot Springs and the other had minerals that you find in water."

"And? What's that mean?"

"Two of the elements? Earth, fire, water, air, and spirit," he paused. "A pentagram."

"A pentagram? But don't we need more bodies for that?" I asked.

"Yes but if I'm right we can catch him before he leaves his next spot," he said anxiously.

"Well what are you guys waiting for? Go find some more clues on the new bodies and the old," I told them as I scooted Angela off of me.

The others left quickly but Angela waited for them to leave before she pulled the note out of her bag, "I deciphered some of the note."

She handed it to me. I took it and read it as best as I could.

'They acted as if I was a witch on trial for a crime I never committed. They're all witches! All of them! They will get there proper trial!'

"Wow. So I was right," I said as I looked up at Angela. She nodded and put the note back before she sat on the bed next to me.

"Bella? What's wrong with Edward?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You guys have been fighting haven't you? I can see it on both of your faces."

I sighed and looked down, "I don't know what to do Ang. I feel like I'm the only one trying in this relationship."

"Aww sweetie, it'll get better. I know it will. That man is completely head over heels for you. He looks like he'd jump in front of a bus for you," she said with a small smile.

I smiled lightly before I frowned, "He asked me if I still wanted to be with him."

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything," I paused to take in a deep breath, "I don't want to end this. But I feel like it isn't going anywhere. I know he loves me but I feel like he's not _in_ love with me. If you know what I mean."

She bent down and hugged me again, "You'll figure out what to do. You always do," she pulled away and smiled lightly, "Maybe you should ask him."

I nodded lightly before she kissed my forehead and smiled at me, "Get better…fast. I'll try and help at the lab as much as I can," she said as she got off the bed, "I'll come see you later sweetie."

I watched as she left slowly. I pursed my lips and looked up at the ceiling trying my best to try and decide what to do. My heart was already decided. It all depended on his right now. I let my head fall to a side and closed my eyes as silent tears trickled down my face.

I hadn't even heard his answer yet but I could feel my heart breaking slowly already. It was like if my heart was preparing for the worst already. Something I wish it wouldn't do because it hurt. I didn't hear anyone enter the room so I didn't know anyone was there until I felt them take my hand gently.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to my left to see who it was. It was Edward. He looked like he had been crying some more. I looked down at ours hands. It felt a bit odd now. Ever since he told me he thought I had tried to kill myself.

He slowly slid his hand out of mine which made the feeling worse. I looked up into his eyes. I didn't know what to say or how to start.

"So what have you decided?" he asked looking down at his hands on his lap.

I swallowed hard and took in a shaky breath, "I need to know something first."

He clenched his jaw but didn't look up at me, "What?"

I could feel my heart beat ache painfully as the butterflies flew around in my stomach fast, "Do you still love me?"

He looked up at me like I was crazy, "Of course I do."

"Are you _in_ love with me? Because being in love with someone and loving someone are two different things," I said with a small quiver in my voice.

He looked into my eyes as if he was searching for the right answer. My lip trembled lightly as I waited for his answer. Maybe my heart had a reason for breaking so early? Maybe it knew? I swallowed again and looked down at my hands in my lap.

Should I tell him to leave? Or let him watch the waterworks? Can I hold it in until he leaves? I can barely hold it in right now. It felt like everything was moving fast while I stayed in slow motion just waiting.

I sniffled before I looked back up at him, "I guess I knew all along," I said with a dry humorless chuckle.

"What? You don't even no what I was going to say," he said.

"If it's taking you this long then its pretty much _clear_," my voice broke making me look back down at my lap.

"Bella, I just…I just wanted to make sure I didn't end up saying something I didn't mean," he said softly.

"Did you even mean it six years ago? Or were you just doing what all guys do and saying it back?" I shot back.

"I did mean it. I still do," he said as he took my hand from my lap.

I looked into his eyes trying to figure out which love he was trying to say. I wasn't going to give my heart relief if it was just going to get broken again.

"I'm still _in_ love with you," he finally said.

My lip trembled before I grabbed his shirt and brought him towards me for a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. I had so much bottled in that I needed to let it out. He gently wrapped his arms around me and said soothing words to calm me down.

As soon as I started calming down a bit I started feeling light headed. Something was wrong. And I knew it as soon as I felt my left shoulder start getting wet. "Edward?" my voice shook from weakness and fear.

"Hmm?" he asked still rubbing my back.

"I'm…I'm…" I'm going to bleed to death!! That's when the heart monitor started slowing down before it started speeding up from my fright.

Edward quickly pulled away to see my left shoulder soaking in blood. He quickly pressed the nurses button, "I need a doctor in here!" he yelled towards the door. He pushed the button frantically before he looked back at me.

My world was spinning. I was losing too much blood. Well at least if I died this time I would have said I loved Edward for my last words. Wait…I did tell him I loved him right? Holy Shit! I didn't tell him! Wake up! Stay awake! Tell him Bella! Tell him! The blackness was too strong. It was taking me down fast.

**A/N: OoO!! Please Review!**


	14. Watching him sleep

**Chapter 14**

_It was taking me down fast._

I snapped my eyes open fast, "Edward?"

"I'm right here," he was on my left again.

I looked over at him, "What happened?" I asked.

"You're crying busted the stitches up," he explained before he sat on the bed next to me.

"I thought I was going to die which would have been awful because I probably would have come back as a freakin ghost," I rambled.

He seemed a bit amused, "And what would have been your unfinished business?"

"I have a weird way of forgetting to tell you I love you before I almost die," I stated.

His lips curved up into a crooked smile, "I would have known Bella."

"See you say these things but you don't mean them. If I had actually died you would probably be more devastated because I didn't tell you I love you."

"Okay then, tell me," he said.

"Right now?" I asked.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well I'm not dying," I said jokingly.

"I don't want to hear you say it when you're dying I want to hear you say it because you mean it," he said as he lightly caressed my cheek.

I looked into his eyes intently, "I love you."

"Does that mean you're _in_ love with me?" he asked before he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I've always been in love with you Edward," I stated.

"Always?" he asked.

"Since the day I met you I felt something for you," I told him.

"Since second grade?" he asked a bit skeptically.

"What can I say? My heart had plans on being in love with one person and that person was you," I said with a small shrug.

"And you're feelings never changed? Not even when you were dating Mike?" he asked.

"I only dated Mike out of pity. He was a great guy and all but I never felt anything for him…ever."

"You are hopeless Bella."

"Why?" I asked.

"If I die you will never move on," he stated the obvious.

"We're going to die together Edward. As very,_ very_ old people," I said with a small smile.

His smile widened before he leaned his lips towards mine. I kissed him back before I pulled away, "Hopefully by then you would have put out."

He chuckled lightly before he pulled away. I watched as he yawned and tried to shake it off, "What time is it?"

He looked down at his watch, "It's almost midnight."

"You need to get some sleep Edward," I told him.

"I don't want to go home," he said.

"Who said anything about home?" I asked as I scooted over to make room for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I sighed. I wish he would ask that about having sex instead of just saying no.

"Yes I'm sure," I said as I pulled the covers over with my good hand so he could get under.

He took his shoes off and slid under the covers next to me. He rested his head on my pillow and smiled down at me. I intertwined my fingers with his and smiled back up at him. He leaned down to kiss the top of my head before he closed his eyes.

I watched him as he fell asleep. He looked so peaceful and happy. He looked like an angel. My angel. I smiled with that thought.

"Hey," I looked over at the door to see Andy.

He walked over and sat on my right side, "Hey. What are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"I came to check up on you," he said as he looked over at Edward.

"Oh, you didn't have to," I told him.

"You're my partner. Plus I wanted to," he said seriously.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded.

"Is he allowed to do that?" he asked about Edward.

"Yea, I told him to," I said trying to keep my cool.

"I would have slept on the couch. Just because I wouldn't want you to get hurt again," he said.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't have let him. He knows that."

He nodded looking at the ground, "Bella?" he looked up to meet my eyes.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I…I just wanted to tell you…I," he was struggling with words.

And I knew why, "Don't." I told him.

"Don't what?" he asked confused.

"I know what you want to say and don't. It'll just make things awkward between us," I told him.

"But I wanted to–."

"No," I cut him off, "I'm sorry but my heart belongs to Edward."

"So you'd never give me–?"

"No. Look I don't need this from you now…or ever. So lets just pretend it never happened okay?" I said softly.

He clenched his jaw, "Fine," he said between his teeth before he stormed out of my room.

I sighed slowly before I looked up at Edward's perfect face again. I looked away and watched the people that passed my door. I pursed my lips and closed my eyes trying to fall asleep.

"Wow so you have two guys after you?"

I jumped slightly from the surprise. This one I wasn't expecting.

I opened my eyes to find James sitting in the same chair Andy was sitting in, "What do_ you_ want?" I asked rudely.

"You already know what I want," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm working on it okay? But it's kind of hard to work on things when you're in a hospital bed and your rapist is breathing down your throat for answers."

"Is that how you're always going to remember me as?"

"What am I supposed to remember you as? A hero because you were millions and millions of miles down from that list."

"Okay fine. But if you don't give her justice then breathing down your throat may not be your only problem," he said before he vanished.

"Ha yet another threat thrown at my face," I shook my head.

"So he's still threatening you?" Melissa asked suddenly from my right.

I jumped slightly once again, "Melissa," I warned, "How many times?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry okay. How are you feeling?" she asked.

"You're the first one to ask that today," I said with a smile, "I'm better…I guess. Well anything is better than being on a floor bleeding."

"You keep almost dying on me," she said.

"Yeah you know I just can't help myself," I said jokingly.

She smiled and shook her head, "So have you talked to Edward about the sex thing?"

"Umm not really," I said before I pursed my lips.

"Are you waiting 'til you get better?" she asked.

"Kind of. I mean I don't want to have stitches when we talk about it. What if we get in a fight and I start bleeding again?"

"Hmm…true. And what if he agrees to? Blood really isn't a turn on," she stated.

"Do you know this from experience?" I said jokingly.

"No I'm just guessing. You are missing out on a lot of fun though," she said with a sly smile.

I glared at her softly, "You know what I don't need it rubbed in my face so why don't you do what you do best when I'm in danger and vanish."

She shrugged, "Fine."

I shook my head before I looked back up at Edward's peaceful face. I just stayed like that for a long time. Watching him sleep.

**A/N: Please review!**


	15. Kids One Day

**Chapter 15**

_Watching him sleep._

I had only looked away for a second when I felt him jerk out of sleep. He was breathing heavily. I looked back at him quickly in worry. He was looking around the room anxiously. I lightly touched his cheek, "You okay?" I asked.

He looked at me and sighed in relief before letting his head fall back on the pillow and taking deep breaths. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and placed my hand on his chest.

"No," he finally said. He was shaking a bit, "I had a nightmare."

Is this how I look when I have nightmares? "Its okay it's not real," I said as I rubbed my hand on his chest soothingly.

"But…it _felt_ so real," his voice broke.

"Its okay it's over now. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen," I said as I ran my hand up to his face.

He looked back down at me and met my eyes quickly. He leaned in and pressed his lips hard against mine. I kissed back passionately but soon pulled away for air. I ran my fingers through his hair and looked at him intently, "It's not going to come true. Okay?"

He nodded before he relaxed against the bed again. I smiled at him lightly, "Now go back to sleep," he was about to protest, "Just go to sleep Edward. Nothing is going to happen. And I'm right here for you if you have another nightmare."

He looked into my eyes for reassurance before he nodded and scooted down on the bed and rested his head on my stomach. I lightly brushed my fingers in his hair as he hugged my midsection.

"Bella?" he whispered against my stomach.

"Hmm?" I said as I watched my fingers go through his hair.

"You think we can have kids one day?" he asked softly.

I smiled lightly at him, "You do know that requires having sex first right?"

He moved his head to look up at me, "I know. I promise it'll happen sooner or later."

I nodded lightly, "Go to sleep," he moved his head back down and relaxed against me.

"Bella?" he asked again after a long peaceful silence.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Did you mean what you said?" he whispered.

"When?" I asked confused.

"When Andy was here," he whispered lower.

"What part?" I asked.

"All of it," he whispered back.

"Of course I meant it," I whispered back while I brushed my fingers around his ear and down his neck.

He stayed quiet after that, "So how long were you awake?" I asked.

"I fell asleep when you started talking to yourself," he said a bit amused.

"I wasn't talking to myself. I was talking to Melissa and, unfortunately, James," I said with a small sigh.

"What did he want?" he asked.

"Let's just say I received yet another threat this week."

"He threatened you?" he asked a bit upset.

"It's no big deal. All I have to do is solve the case and he'll get off my back."

"What was the threat?" he asked.

"He said that if I didn't figure the case out that him breathing down my neck wouldn't be my only problem."

"Well he can't do anything to you right? I mean he's not corporeal," he said with a small shrug.

"He may not be corporeal to you but he's corporeal to me."

He lifted his head off my stomach and looked at me, "What?"

"How do you think I flew against the wall when he showed up?" I said a bit amused.

"This isn't funny Bella. You just told me that he can hurt you," he said seriously.

"You don't have to worry. All I have to do is solve the case and he'll get off my case."

"But Bella…he can…he can try and…do something," he said worried.

"I know that Edward. Don't worry about it. I promise he won't even try anything because this time I'll be ready to send him back to hell."

He stared into my eyes for a long time before he slowly set his head back down on my stomach. I quietly ran my fingers through his hair and watched him fall back to sleep. It was definitely unbelievable how I felt about him. It feels like my heart can explode any minute now from all the love I have for him.

Edward didn't let me go home until I was absolutely healed. He was being a bit too overprotective. It took me a week and a half to get completely healed and my team hadn't told me about anything new. I was starting to get worried. He could have killed a lot of them by now. He could have finished off the whole jury by now.

I walked into the house and took a deep breath before I looked around, "I hate hospitals. I never want to be in a hospital again," I said before I turned around and smiled at Edward.

He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Welcome home," he rested his forehead on mine.

I smiled up at him, "Thank you. I'm glad to be home."

He leaned and lightly pressed his lips on mine. I leaned in and kissed him passionately and hard but I made it short. I pulled away and out of his arms, "Well I'm going to take a shower," I said as I started walking upstairs already.

I looked down the stairs to see him standing in the same spot and the same position. Guess he wasn't expecting it. I grinned as I walked all the way up and entered my room. I went into the bathroom and took a long warm shower. The heat felt good against my skin.

I felt like I hadn't taken a shower in forever. I mean they only gave me like five minutes to just get wet in the shower at the hospital. I walked out of the shower and wrapped the towel around myself. I leaned my head to the side and started drying my hair with another towel.

I looked down at my long brown hair and watched as I dried it when I felt two arms go around me. I gasped lightly before I looked up at the mirror to see that it was just Edward. I stopped drying my hair and turned around to smile at him, "You scared me."

Wait…what is he doing in here? Does he _not_ realize that I'm practically naked here? Does he not see that I'm _only_ wearing a towel? He moved my wet hair from my shoulder to my back. I was truly curious about what he was doing.

He slowly wrapped his arms around my waist, towel still on, and leaned in closer to me. I was truly confused. I didn't realize what he was going to do until I heard him breathing heavily. He leaned in and slowly kissed my top lip.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue entered my mouth making me start breathing heavily. The kiss was becoming more intense, more passionate. I pulled him closer to me and deepened the kiss.

He pulled away breathless and looked at me. "What are you doing?" I asked breathless myself.

"I'm ready," he said still breathless. Yeah this is when it gets weird.

Cause usually it's the girl that says that and the guy says this: "Are you sure?" I asked. Weird right? Oddly enough it was like I was the man in the relationship about to take the girls virginity away. I almost laughed at that thought but I was too aroused to do it.

**A/N: OoO!! Is she finally going to get it? Please review!!**


	16. Someone Got Laid

**Chapter 16**

**(A/N: Okay people this is what you've been waiting for!! Now this is a warning because there may be some Mature content…You have been warned!!)**

_I almost laughed at that thought but I was too aroused to do it._

He replied back with a kiss that had me wanting to moan but I kept it in. He slowly moved his hands up to the top of my towel and slowly slipped it off. I was getting excited. I was finally going to get laid! Yay!

Without even looking at me he bent down and pulled my feet out from under me. He carried me in his arms, not breaking the kiss, and started walking towards the bed. He lightly placed me on the bed as he got on himself.

He leaned over me and kissed me harder. I quickly pulled his shirt off without breaking the kiss. I slid my hands down and quickly, and I'm amazed at how quick I did it, unbuttoned his pants and helped him slip them off. He removed his boxers on the way and somehow still didn't break the kiss.

My heart raced fast in my chest as he gently entered inside of me. I dug my fingers, not nails, into his back and kissed him harder. He pulled away from the kiss to look at me and he entered in and out. I knew what he was doing. He was checking if I would have a flashback. And to my surprise, yes I did expect it, I didn't have any. I was too absorbed into this moment. Into him.

I moved my hips rhythmically with his to let him know that I was fine. He leaned down and started kissing my neck making me breath heavily louder. He moved faster making me grip onto him tighter. He moved the kiss down to my breasts, which did wonders for me, and down to my stomach.

Once he moved his lips back up to my lips I rolled him onto his back and kissed him with a great passion. He was the one gripping onto my back now. I moved the kiss down to his ear and lightly nibbled on it. I felt him go hard inside me making me move faster on top of him.

I nibbled on his ear for a while because I loved the feeling he was giving me. After a while I moved my lips down to his neck and slowly onto his chest, down to the edge of his waist making him go hard again. I moved my lips back to his and he rolled me on my back.

He moved his hips faster against mine making me moan in pleasure. "Bella," he whispered my name passionately.

He moved his lips back to my breasts, "Edward," I moaned out. I moved my hips faster against his. He moved faster than he had ever done before. I liked this. This is definitely not how I imagined it. But then I don't think I had ever imagined myself making love with Edward. And yes it may sound like sex but you know when you're making love when you feel completely connected to the person.

When you feel like the two of you have become one. When you don't think of anyone or anything in the universe except for the person you're with. When you've forgotten about everyone and everything except the two of you. That's what making love is.

It's special. It's unforgettable. It's the night you'll remember for the rest of your life. After hours of love making we fell asleep in each others arms. Or at least I fell asleep I wasn't so sure about Edward. I was completely exhausted and I had taken a shower for nothing apparently.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward's eyes looking right back at me. I smiled lightly before I cuddled up to him. "How are you doing?" he asked.

I laid my head on his chest and wrapped my arm around his midsection, "Great," I whispered, still tired from the night we just had.

"No regrets?" he asked as he brushed his fingers along my back.

"Funny, I was about to ask you the same question," I moved my head up so I could see his face.

"Bella…can I tell you something and you won't laugh," his voice was grave serious.

I bit my lip lightly, "Of course."

He took in a deep breath and looked me right in the eyes, "You're…my first," he confessed.

Definitely weird. I apparently _did_ steal his virginity. "But I thought you and Lauren…?"

He shook his head, "I was mad at Lauren when I found her with James because she never let me do anything with her. The only thing we ever did was touch…" he trailed off.

I turned over a bit and rested my chin on his chest, "Is that the reason why you never wanted to do anything? Cause you didn't want to lose your virtue?" I smiled a bit at the last question.

He smiled back, "No…I was serious when I said I was afraid you'd get a flashback."

"Yeah I could tell in the beginning that you were just waiting for it to happen," I rested my head to the side and closed my eyes.

"And did it?" he asked.

"Not at all. I couldn't think about anyone but you," I said softly.

It was quiet a bit after that. I was starting to fall asleep again. I looked over at the time. It was three in the morning. No wonder. I closed my eyes again and quickly fell into a deep sleep. I woke up facing the door with an arm wrapped around my waist.

I moved closer against him and took his hand in mine. He scooted closer to me and lightly pressed his lips against my shoulder. I smiled lightly and sighed in content before I fell back asleep. I dreamt this time and all I could remember was seeing Edward's beautiful face.

I fluttered my eyes open and moved my hand behind me. The space was empty. I rolled over to find that Edward wasn't in bed. I got up and looked at the time. It was already ten o' clock. I got off of the bed and put on some girl boxers and Edward's shirt.

I checked in the bathroom to see if he was there but he wasn't so I walked downstairs. "Someone got laid!!" I jumped in surprise halfway down the stairs and started to stumble.

"Whoa," Edward wrapped his arms around my waist, catching me before I could fall. "You okay?" he asked as I balanced myself on my feet again.

"Yeah," I looked up and glared at Melissa who was at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry," she whispered.

I rolled my eyes a bit amused and turned around in Edward's arms. I smiled at him before I leaned in and brushed my lips softly against him, "Morning."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms tighter around me, "Morning beautiful."

I wrapped my arms around his neck before I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He caught me and placed his hands delicately on my bottom. "So…you want to carry me to the kitchen?" I asked with a grin.

He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine gently, "Of course." He turned around and went down the stairs slowly. I leaned in closer to him and kissed him passionately, "Bella," he whispered against my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked without breaking the kiss.

"You're making this kind of hard on me," he said as he tried to walk to the kitchen.

I chuckled lightly against his lips before I pulled away, "Sorry but you're lips are just too irresistible," I smiled.

He smiled before setting me down on the counter. He pulled away making me pout. He went around the counter and started cooking something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said happily as I jumped off the counter and ran to the front door.

I had the biggest smile on my face when I opened the door and even when I saw who was behind the door I couldn't stop smiling.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	17. That one I wasn't expecting

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Sorry guys i posted the wrong chapter up! lol had to be me ha...im soo accident prone :(**

_I had the biggest smile on my face when I opened the door and even when I saw who was behind the door I couldn't stop smiling._

It was Andy. I grinned at him not caring, "Hi Andy!"

He scratched the back of his head and looked down at what I'm wearing. "Did I come at a bad time?" he asked.

I shook my head and opened the door wide, "Not at all come on in. Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

He walked in looking uncomfortable, "I just came over to see how you were doing."

I walked into the living room where he was and leaned against the couch with a big smile, "I'm doing great!"

He seemed even more uncomfortable, "Look about what happened in the hospital…" I had completely forgotten about what had happened at the hospital.

I crossed my arms over my chest and sighed, "I thought I told you to forget about the whole thing."

"I can't Bella."

"_Yes you can_. I'm sorry but you need to accept it or I'm going to have to get a new partner," I walked back to the door and opened it.

He stood in front of me just looking at me. I waited impatiently for him to say something and leave. And then he quickly leaned in and I was fast enough to lean away, "Whoa. What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm telling you Bella. I can't," he said in pain.

"Well I've already told you that you have to or expect a new partner tomorrow. So leave on your own or I'll kick you out," I warned.

He ran his fingers through his hair and nodded before he stepped outside. I quickly closed the door behind him, "Talk about buzz kill," I whispered.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist, "I love you," Edward whispered into my ear.

I smiled and placed my arms on top of his, "I love you too."

"You hungry?" he asked as he lightly kissed my neck.

"Yes," I said with a small chuckle.

He slowly turned me around and lifted me up in his arms. I giggled from happiness before I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

He bent down and set me down on the chair. I reluctantly let go and looked down to see that I had no food in front of me, "What your not going to feed me now?" I asked with a smile.

He patted his leg indicating for me to go sit on his lap. I quickly walked over and sat on his lap happily. He lightly placed a piece of pancake in my mouth. "Wow, you can actually cook," I told him.

He chuckled lightly before feeding me another piece. I took it happily and watched as he took a piece for himself. A dribble of maple syrup was at the edge of his mouth. I leaned in and kissed it off his face. I was about to lean out when he brought his hand up to the back of my neck and caught my lips before they could leave his mouth.

I straightened my back so that I was leaning over him a bit and deepened the kiss. I felt his hand slowly go up my thigh making me bring my hand up to the back of his neck and pull him closer to me.

I felt tingly all over. It felt good. "Bella," he wasn't saying it passionately so I knew he wanted something.

"Hmm?" I asked against his lips.

"We have to go to work in a little bit," he said between kisses.

I pulled away a bit breathless, "Right," I said before we started eating again.

After a while we got dressed and headed off to work. The problem at work though was that we still hadn't found anything new. So while Edward was in my office gathering evidence with Andy I was in the lab trying to find something else.

"Okay I got something new," Jeremy said as he walked into the lab with a smile. He looked at me and grinned, "It's only when you're here that we find something," he concluded.

I smiled back and shook my head, "What did you find?"

"I found out what weapon was used to make the marks on the bones."

"You mean you found the weapon he used to torture them with?" I asked.

"Yes that," he said with a small smile.

I smiled back, "Okay continue."

"It was done with an Athame," he said.

We all looked at him confused, "What exactly is an Athame?" I asked.

He smiled before he let out a breath of relief, "I'm glad you asked. An Athame is a ceremonial double edged dagger."

"A ceremonial knife?" Shane asked confused.

"Yes a lot of witch hunters as well as witches use them."

"So he basically tortured them with a knife," I said solemnly.

"Yes. So at least that's something new. We know what weapons he used we just need to know where he's headed next and who he's after next," Jeremy said.

I smiled, "Good job. Umm so what happened to that lead you had a week ago? Did you guys find anything?"

Shane ran his fingers through his hair, "Obviously not. It turned up empty."

"Okay well I'll go tell the guys what we found out. You guys keep working," I said as I removed my gloves and walked out of the lab. I walked into my office to find them glaring at each other.

I walked in slowly, "What's going on?" I asked. They both turned to look at me but neither of them answered me.

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay well whatever it is I'm pretty sure my news is more interesting."

Still no response.

"Come on guys! Will someone please talk to me?"

"Bella?" I looked at them confused before I turned around.

"Okay that one I wasn't expecting," I said with a small smile.

It was Will. I hadn't seen Will in like six years. "Will?" I asked as I walked over to him.

He smiled before he embraced me in a hug, "We have to stop doing this," he said with a smile in his voice.

I pulled and looked at him confused, "Doing what?"

"Having reunions like this," he replied back with a chuckle.

"Hey you're the one that stopped coming around," I said as I poked my finger into his chest.

He chuckled, "Yeah I know I'm sorry about that."

I bit my lip with a small frown, "I heard about your mom," he nodded looking down, "I'm sorry I couldn't go to the funeral."

He looked up with a small smile, "Its okay I wouldn't have wanted to see you there crying anyways."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled before I turned around to see that I finally had the guys looking at me.

"Edward right?" Will asked as we approached them.

"Yeah," Edward said as he shook his head.

"Wow what are you doing in L.A.?" he asked.

"I live here," Edward replied back.

Will looked back at me, "Are you guys still roommates?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Edward's my boyfriend."

Will looked back at him, "So you finally made a move ha?"

I smacked his arm, "Ouch," he rubbed at his arm, "I see you got some muscles while I was gone."

I smiled lightly, "This is Andy Edwards," I told Will, "He's my partner."

"Partner? Wow what are you an FBI agent?" he asked.

"No that would be Andy and Edward. I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Okay so apparently I missed out on a lot," he said with a sigh.

"What _are_ you doing in L.A. anyway?" I asked him truly curious.

"You're father told me you moved here so I decided to take a vacation to L.A to come see my favorite sister," he said as he wrapped his arm around my neck.

I looked up at him a bit annoyed and happy, "Wait you guys are related?" Andy asked.

I pried Will's arm off me, "No we aren't." I looked at Edward and Andy as I remembered what happened earlier, "Exactly what why were you to glaring at each other earlier?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

**A/N: Please Review! Sorry it took so long…I started school and I kind of got a writers block for this story. **


	18. Possesion?

**Chapter 18**

_I looked at Edward and Andy as I remembered what happened earlier, "Exactly what why were you two glaring at each other earlier?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest._

"Nothing," they both replied at the same time.

I let out a frustrated sigh and looked up at Will, "Men," I said rolling my eyes.

"You do realize that you're talking to a man right?" he asked.

"No _really_," I said sarcastically.

"You know sarcasm is just another way to let out anger," he informed me.

I let out another frustrated breath, "So is this," I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" he said as he rubbed his arm, "What was that for?!"

"For being a smartass," I told him before I turned to the other two, "And _you two_ are going to tell me what the hell is going on or I am going to start cracking the whip on all of you!"

"Whoa sweetie calm down," Angie said as she lightly placed her hands on my shoulders.

I took in a calming breath and lightly rubbed on my forehead. I don't know what got into me. I just felt…pissed off for some reason.

"Come lets go sit down," she said as she lightly walked me to my couch.

She was starting to get on my nerves as well. What does she think I'm a baby or something? I just took deep calming breaths and sat on the couch.

"Now tell me what's wrong," she said as she sat next to me.

I clenched my jaw and glared up at her, "What now your therapist or something?" I said in a tight cold voice.

She was taken aback a bit, "Honey I'm just trying to help."

I glared down at the ground. Where did this sudden rage come from?

"Honey you're not breathing. Breathe sweetie," she said softly.

That's when I snapped. I snapped my head up and glared at her again, "I'm not a baby I can take car of myself."

She slowly pulled her hand away from me and got off the couch, "What did you guys do to her?" she asked confused and concerned.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Is that the only fucken word you know?!" I said as I stood up and glared at all of them.

"Bella," Andy started.

"Don't Bella me! _You_ are nothing but a fucken flirt!"

I turned to Will, "And _you_ are a fucken asshole that thinks about …you know what scratch that you _don't _think."

I turned to Angela, "_You_ are nothing but a whiny bitch that can't even fucken defend herself!"

I finally turned to Edward, "You," I chuckled evilly, "_You_ are fucken pussy that can't even fuck one person!"

Then everything changed. I went from being pissed off to being really sad and confused. I took a step back as I blinked the tears away, "I…" what the hell just happened?

I looked around the room in confusion before looking back at their faces. They all looked depressed. "I…I'm sorry I," I shook my head and pursed my lips, "I, ahh," I said fighting against the tears again, "I don't know what got into me."

I didn't wait for a response. I quickly walked around them and ran out of the lab. I couldn't look at their faces. I couldn't see the hurt on their faces that _I_ had caused.

I walked out to the front of the building and stopped at the edge of the sidewalk. I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down as my eyes started to water. That's when I heard it. The sound of tires speeding down a road echoed in my head painfully. I looked up to see a car coming right at me.

Right before he could hit me, instinctively, I jumped backwards. But not quite enough because the side of the car hit my hip making me slam into the lab doors and slide inside the hallway in the lab.

My hip throbbed in pain as I just laid there with my eyes closed. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at the ceiling. The alarm in the building was going off; didn't really help the situation. Everything was spinning; I slowly lifted half my body up as I propped myself up on my elbows, "Ow," I complained.

"Bella?!" I heard Edward yell from behind me. I slowly sat up and rubbed the back of my head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I looked over at him and nodded my head, "Yeah," I said in a pained voice.

He helped me get on my feet. I leaned against him, "Ow, ow, ow, ow," I complained.

"What's wrong? What hurts?" he asked desperately.

"Stupid car hit my hip," I said as I lightly placed my hand on my hip and my other hand on his shoulder as I leaned against him.

"A car hit you?" he asked concerned and confused.

"Yeah, I could've turned into a pancake if I hadn't jumped out of the way. Guess I didn't jump far enough," I said with a small smile.

"Bella this isn't funny," he said seriously.

"I know it isn't but it's not like it's broken. It's just bruised," I told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he looked down at my hip.

"Yes," I told him.

He lightly placed his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes, "What happened inside?" he asked softly.

I took in a shaky breath, "I really don't know."

"He seemed like you were possessed or something," he said.

Possessed? Wait…that may be possible. Maybe that's why I went from pissed off to normal in one second. "Maybe I was," I told him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Maybe a ghost possessed me or something. I didn't even realize what I had said. I was pissed off one second and then back to normal the next."

"Is it possible?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask Melissa later," I told him.

He was leaning close to me but his eyes were a distant and sad, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything I said I promise," I told him.

He smiled lightly, "You told the truth Bella."

I shook my head, "No I didn't. I love you why would I say something to hurt you?"

"Are you two okay?" a security guard asked as he ran inside the building.

"Yeah we're fine," I told him as I limped a bit closer to Edward.

"Saw the whole thing from across the street miss. You got lucky," he said with a bit of a Mexican accent.

I chuckled lightly, "Definitely something I don't have."

"We got the license plate number and the building across the street had its security cameras on so that should be enough evidence to find the guy," he replied back.

He handed me over a piece of paper I reached out for it but Edward quickly took it from his hands and handed it to me. I looked down at the numbers before I looked back up with a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem ma'am," he said politely as he left the building.

I put the piece of paper in my pocket, "Ow, ow, ow," I forgot about my hip for a second there.

"You need to go home and rest," he said as he lightly brushed my hair out of my face.

"I need to give this to Jeremy first and Andy needs to get the tapes from across the street. It had to be the guy. There is no chance it could have been anyone else," I told him.

"Fine I'll take you to Jeremy and then you're going straight home," he said as he helped me limp my way back to the lab.

"But I need to tell Ang, Will, and Andy sorry," I told him.

"Look if you see any of them on your way to the lab then you can tell them. If you don't then you can tell them whenever you come back in."

He was being very overprotective right now.

"Fine," I sighed.

"I'm only thinking about what's best for you Bella," he said softly.

I wrapped my arm around his neck as I limped, "I know," I replied back softly.

I limped into the lab with Edward's arm around my waist, right above the bruise, "We just got a lead you guys," I said as they all looked over at me.

"Ohmigawd! What happened?" Ana asked as they all circled around me.

"Car hit me," I told them, "It's no big deal," I told them as I carefully pulled the piece of paper out of my pocket.

"No big deal? Are you nuts?" Angela asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know maybe. Here," I said as I handed Jeremy the paper, "Look up the license plate number and call me when you find out who the car belongs to."

He nodded, "You got it boss," he quickly walked out of the lab and headed to his office.

"Ang," I said once I looked back at her, "I need to talk to you," I told her.

Once I said that they all started going back to their own business. I sighed, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I didn't mean any of it I swear. I sort of blacked out a bit," well that wasn't a complete lie.

She went from being sad and confused to being concerned, "Maybe you should see a doctor Bells," she suggested.

I smiled lightly, "Definitely going to do that for the bruise on my hip," she smiled back.

"So we cool?" I asked.

She chuckled lightly, "We're cool. Now go to your office, Will's waiting for you," she said before she lightly gave me a one armed hug and went back to work.

"You heard the woman," I said with a grin at Edward.

He shook his head amused and helped me walk to my office. Once Andy and Will noticed my limping they walked towards us fast, "Are you okay? What happened?" Will asked.

"How many times have I heard that question?" I asked Edward.

"Around three or four times," he said.

I smiled lightly at him before looking back at the guys, "I got hit by a car but before you can start freaking out I'm fine I just got a bruise on the hip."

"Miracles do happen," Will said astonished.

I glared at him lightly, "Anyways I came here to talk to you guys and to tell Andy that the building across the street has recording cameras that have the whole thing. Get a warrant to get those checked out and Jeremy is already working on the license plate number."

Andy nodded, "Okay."

"And I wanted to tell you guys sorry. I didn't mean anything I said to you guys at all. I have no clue where it came from and what the hell happened to me."

"It's okay Bells. I always knew you had an evil side," Will said with a grin.

I chuckled lightly as I rolled my eyes, "So are you guys mad at me?" I asked serious now.

"Of course Bells," Will said as he lightly ruffled my hair.

I hit his hand away, "Well now that _that_ is taken care of I'm going home t get some sleep," I told them.

"Ahh but I just got here," Will said.

"That's not my problem…why don't you hang out with Ang," I suggested.

"You mean the whiny bitch?" he asked playfully.

I glared at him, "Shut up and just do what I say," I was about to step away when a thought occurred to me, "Hey are you still single?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me out? Cause you know your boyfriend is right there," he said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes, "Just answer the question dumbass," I told him.

"Yes unfortunately," he answered.

"Perfect," I said with a smile, "You're single, Ang is single. You're cute, she's pretty…get the picture?"

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Fine. I'll go check out this 'Ang' person you keep talking about."

I smiled, "Good. See ya'll later I'm heading home," I said before I limped away with Edward's help.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	19. Under Water

**Chapter 19**

_I smiled, "Good. See ya'll later I'm heading home," I said before I limped away with Edward's help._

As soon as I entered the house I felt a sense of relief and excitement. I turned around in Edward's arms and smiled up at him, "So?"

He smiled back down at me and lightly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "You need to go up stairs and rest."

I pouted, "You're no fun," I said as I walked out of his arms and started going upstairs. I stopped halfway up and looked down at him, "What are _you_ going to do?"

"Check out the game," he said as he started walking to the living room.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine well I'm going to be taking a bath…you sure you don't want to join me?" I asked with a seductive smile.

He was already sitting on the couch, "No thanks," he turned the TV on and put the volume up.

I rolled my eyes again and sighed before continuing up the stairs. I went into my room and entered the closet that was in my bathroom. "Melissa?" I called out while I looked for some comfortable pajamas.

"Yeah?" Melissa asked as she popped up beside me.

"I need to know if it's possible for me to get possessed," I said as I turned to her completely.

"Yeah of course. Why?" she asked confused.

"How is that possible? Aren't you guys like not corporeal to me?" I asked.

"Well we can be corporeal if we want to but seriously why are you asking?" she asked.

I grabbed a pair of pajamas and set them on the counter. "I think I got possessed earlier," I informed her.

"What?! Why didn't you call me when it happened?!" she asked furious.

"Well for one I didn't know I was being possessed and for two…well I don't really have a two," I said with a sheepish smile.

"Wait back up a bit; you're not sure you were being possessed? How is that possible? And why would you think you got possessed?" she bombarded at me.

"Well one minute I was talking to Will–."

"Will?! He's back?!" she cut me off happily.

"Gosh for a guardian angel you really suck at the guarding part."

She glared at me gently, "Whatever. I have an afterlife to live you know. I can't just be watching you every single second of the day. It gets boring."

"Well thanks," I said sarcastically, "Anyways I was talking to Will and I turned around to threaten the guys but in a joking matter–."

"What guys?" Melissa asked.

"Edward and Andy were glaring at each other when I entered my office. When I asked them what was up they said nothing," I told her a bit annoyed.

"Okay continue," she said with a fake professional face on.

I smiled lightly before I continued, "Well I ended up threatening them like seriously. In a split second I got pissed off and started telling everyone mean stuff to their faces," I told her a bit ashamed.

"Wow," she said with a smile, "Like what?" she asked curiously.

I glared at her before I smacked her arm lightly, "What do you mean 'like what'? That doesn't matter what does matter is that I hurt the people I love."

"Okay, okay, no need to get violent…again," she murmured.

"Well can you find out if I was possessed or something?" I asked nicely.

"I'm on it boss," she said with a small salute before she disappeared.

I shook my head in amusement before I went over to the bathtub and turned the faucet on. The tub was pretty big, big enough for a two grown people to fit in. I touched the water and made sure it was warm before I walked over to the sink and brushed my teeth.

I was just trying to kill some time until the tub filled up. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. What Edward saw in me I didn't know? I didn't look the bit least attractive. I probably looked like Ugly Betty beside him. I pursed my lips and looked at myself one more time before looking over at the tub.

It was half way full. I looked back at the mirror and clenched my jaw lightly before I walked over to the tub. I removed my clothes off gently and lightly got into the tub. I slid in easily and relaxed once the warm water unknotted my tight muscles.

I closed my eyes in content and sighed. It had been the longest time since I had taken a bath. Or at least as far as I could remember. I cringed a bit when I heard the TV from downstairs. Sounds like he put the volume up. I tried my best to ignore the TV and relax again.

I don't get why he would rather be watching TV than be inside the tub with me. Maybe he's still mad at me for calling him a pussy. Could be some sort of punishment. I closed my eyes tighter as I tried to erase the thoughts out of my mind.

I need to stop thinking completely if I want to relax. I took in a deep breath and cleared my mind completely. Which was hard to do so I tried thinking of that one Chinese says 'If a tree falls in the forest and no one is around to hear it does it make a sound?'

For some reason whenever I thought about that my mind would go completely blank. My body was completely relaxed and my mind was completely empty so this was ending up being a pretty good bath. I wasn't even aware of the TV downstairs anymore.

It was completely quiet in here because of that. I knew that it was still on but I was blocking it out. I brought my hand up to the edge of the bathtub only to feel someone else's hand. I snapped my eyes open in fright and opened my mouth to scream.

The problem was that as soon as my mouth opened water entered it. It took me a while to realize that I was under the water in the tub drowning. I didn't really realize it until my lungs started aching.

I struggled against the now invisible force that was holding me down in the water as I tried to bring my head up for water. I grabbed desperately at the edges of the tub and managed to lift my head up and let out a choked scream before my head was forced back under the water.

Even if I managed that Edward wouldn't be able to hear me. The TV was too loud. I wasn't going to give up though I was going to fight if I had to. My lungs burned each time I inhaled water into them. My body was telling me to give up but my mind was telling me to fight harder.

**(Melissa's POV)**

I could feel the fear that Bella was feeling. She was in trouble. She needed my help. I quickly disappeared and reappeared in Bella's bathroom to find her struggling under the water. But against what?

"Bella?!" I called to her as I tried to approach her. As soon as I took a step towards her I was thrown against a wall. I didn't see who did it which was strange because if it was a ghost I should be able to see it. During that time Bella had a chance to lift her head up and let out a choked scream.

Good Edward could come and help her…wait…why hasn't he gotten here since this happened? That's when I heard the TV downstairs. It was extremely loud. "I'll get help!" I yelled to her.

I quickly vanished and reappeared in the living room. There he was on the couch watching the game intently. "Bella needs help!" I yelled at him from in front of the TV. But of course he doesn't see me. I don't know why I even tried.

Here he is all happy that his team was winning when his girlfriend was drowning upstairs. I quickly turned around and focused my finger on the off button. I pushed it but it didn't work. The only way I can move things is if I have my emotions under control. And right now I'm getting really scared.

I took in a deep breath and stared at the off button intently. I slowly reached my finger out and pushed the button again. Please work. Please, I begged silently.

The screen went black and the room went silent.

**(Edward's POV)**

I smiled widely as my team scored yet another score. This was going to be the best game of the season. It had to be. And if it isn't then this would be the best game they ever played this year.

I moved to the edge of the couch as Johnson started running towards the touchline. He was getting really close to the line when the TV turned off. I looked at it in shock, "What the–?"

That's when I heard it. I didn't know exactly what it was at first until I realized it was coming from upstairs. It was Bella. She was screaming but it sounded like she was being choked or something. I quickly jumped over the couch and ran up the stairs, "Bella!" I yelled desperately.

I ran into the room and looked around to find it empty. I was a bit confused at first until I heard the splashing. I quickly went over to the bathroom door and tried to open it. It was locked, "Bella! Open the door!!" I yelled as I slammed my fist against it.

A sense of déjà vu hit me but I quickly ignored it and continued slamming my fists against the door, "Bella!" I yelled desperately.

"Ed–ahgh!" she choked out. I took a step away from the door and quickly slammed my foot against it hard.

The door slammed open and I looked inside to see that she wasn't splashing anymore. She wasn't even moving.

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Please review!**


	20. Nothing is Normal

**Chapter 20**

_The door slammed open and I looked inside to see that she wasn't splashing anymore. She wasn't even moving._

**(Edward's POV)**

Fear struck through me and it struck hard. I was scared to go and look. I was scared that if I went and looked in the tub I'd find the love of my life dead. I don't know if I'd be able to handle something like that again.

I pursed my lips lightly, "B–Bella?" I asked as I took a small step forward. My heart pounded painfully as I waited for a response and got nothing. My heart was about ready to explode when she finally started kicking again.

She grabbed the sides of the tub desperately before lifting her head to scream. I quickly went over to her and tried to lift her out of the water but it was like she was being held down. I wrapped both my arms around her tightly and used all the strength I had to pull her up.

She gasped for air once her head was out of the water and cried out for help. The force was getting stronger. Her head went back under and the adrenaline started pounding in my veins. I quickly used my extra strength and yanked her out of the water right when the force disappeared.

I fell to the ground with Bella in my arms. My arms were around her bare chest as she started coughing out water. I was breathing heavily myself but not as much as she was. She placed her hands on top of my arms as she tried to catch her breath.

**(Bella's POV)**

My lungs burned so much that I just needed to scream. It felt like my lungs had just been lit on fire. The only problem was that the only source to putting a fire out is water and that's what's making me feel like they are on fire.

What I really needed right now was air. I managed to grab the edge of the tub and pull my head out of the water to let out another choked out scream. I struggled harder against the invisible force and kicked and splashed like crazy hoping that somehow, by some miracle, Edward would be able to hear me.

I brought my hands up to try and get the invisible thing off me but my hands were just going through air. I grabbed onto the sides again and let out yet another choked scream. The thing pulled me under once again and I fought against it under the water. My arms and legs thrashed like crazy against the water.

My lungs needed air like NOW! "Bella!" I heard Edward yell from outside the door. I was a bit shocked that I actually heard him but that didn't matter at the moment all that mattered was that he was looking for me and he could save me.

I lifted my head above the water again; "Ed–ahgh!" the invisible force forced my head under water again. I could feel its hands on my throat which making it harder for me to breathe. The hands tightened harder on my throat making me stop struggling.

Maybe I should just give up now and fall into the blackness. Blackness sounded good right now. I felt the hands leave my throat but I didn't make a move. I didn't want to fight against it anymore. What for? What was worth living this horrible life I was living?

"B–Bella?" I heard Edward's voice ask with a tremble. He's the reason. He's my reason to stay alive. He makes this life worth living. I have to fight. I need to fight. Edward was definitely worth it. I wouldn't be able to let him go through life without me.

He had done that once before and he would have died if I had never woken up from that coma. My lungs had numbed down when I had decided to give up but now that I want to fight they're burning again. I quickly started thrashing again trying to get my head above water.

I grabbed the sides of the tub urgently and got my head out of the water. I screamed out from the pain once more. Once my head was back under water I felt his arms wrap around me. He tried to pull me out but the invisible thing was stronger than him.

He managed to get my head above water. I gasped for air as I cried out in pain and fear. It only lasted for a second though because the invisible thing got much stronger than before and pulled me under again. I felt as Edward pulled on me harder and then the invisible thing went away.

In seconds I was on top of Edward on the floor coughing out water. My back was against his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly against my bare chest. I breathed heavily, the water now out of my lungs, and tried to get my breathing back to normal.

My lungs weren't burning as much as they were before but they ached like hell. I lightly placed my hands on top of his arms but couldn't get any words out of my mouth. A couple minutes later he gently let go of me and left me on the ground still trying to catch my breath.

He came back with a robe and helped me sit up and wrapped it around me. He gently lifted me off the ground and started carrying me out of the restroom. He delicately put me on the bed and went back to the restroom. I heard him turn the water off before he walked back over to me.

"Here," he said gently as he handed me the clothes I was going to wear, "I'll go clean the restroom," he said softly.

It took me a couple of minutes to get off the bed and get dressed. My body ached everywhere and my knees shook as I changed into my pajamas. I pulled the covers back on the bed and slid in. I felt completely numb; emotionally anyways.

My body was aching every time I took in a breath. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Several minutes later I felt Edward get in bed with me. He slid in next to me and had half his arm around me while he stroked my wet hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked me softly.

I sighed and opened my eyes before I answered, "I just have too much going on in my life right now," my voice came out raspy. My throat burned with each word.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I have two people trying to kill me Edward," I whispered with my raspy voice, "A murder/rapist and a ghost."

"A ghost?" Edward asked.

"I'm pretty sure it was James in there," I told him.

He stayed quiet for a while after that before saying, "Don't worry things will go back to normal soon."

"Normal?" I asked with watery eyes, "Nothing is normal in my life Edward. Nothing has been normal in my life for years." That was the cold hard truth. Ever since the day of prom six years ago my life has gone into a crazy spiral.

"I can never have just one happy day," I told him, "There's always something or someone that has to ruin it," I sniffled a bit causing my throat to burn more.

He stopped stroking my hair and gently took my hand. I hugged our entwined hands into my chest and closed my eyes again. He kissed the back of my shoulder lightly, "Just…get some rest now love."

I cuddled up into him and tried to fall asleep but my mind was too alert. After what seemed to be hours I let go of Edward's hand and turned around to look at him.

He was still awake. He lightly brushed his fingertips under my eyes before leaning in and kissing my forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you," he whispered.

I looked into his eyes, "Sometimes I wish we had never met," I whispered.

He gave me a hurt confused look, "Why?" hurt was coming from his voice loud and clear.

"You wouldn't have such a horrible life if we had never met. You wouldn't be in pain when you see something bad happen to me. You're life would be way better without me," I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"Bella, you _are_ my life. If we had never met I would be dead. Life _without you_ would be horrible," he sad softly. "My life isn't horrible Bella. As long as I have you by my side my life is incredible. Yes it does hurt to see you go through so much but as long as we are together at the end…well then it's worth it."

I smiled lightly at him, "I love you. Nothing can ever change that."

"Nothing?" he asked softly.

"Nothing and no one," I replied back.

He was quiet as he looked into my eyes. He looked like he was struggling on some decision. The next words that came out of his mouth I was definitely not expecting.

"Marry me," he said.

My eyes widened a bit. It wasn't because I didn't want to it was because I never thought I would hear him say those two words. "What?" I asked. I needed to make sure that I didn't hear things wrong. Maybe I still have water in my ears.

"Marry me," he repeated.

"You do realize that you aren't exactly asking me right?" I told him.

"You love me there shouldn't be a reason for me to ask. You said it yourself; nothing and no one can change the fact that you love me. So I'm not exactly asking I'm more like telling you that I think its time that we should."

Weird yet cute speech. "Took you five years to figure out that I love you?" I asked.

"No, I just…I never had the guts to ask. For some reason I believed that you would say no or when I asked something bad would happen," he confessed.

I just stayed quiet. "Well?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"What do you say?" he asked.

"I thought you weren't asking. I thought you were just saying it to make it official," I said.

"Well are you okay with us making it official?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "I've been waiting for that for five years."

He smiled lightly, "Sorry I took so long."

"You're forgiven," I said before lightly pressing my lips against his.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled, "I love you too," I whispered back.

"Now get some rest," he ordered.

I smiled before I leaned my head in and rested my forehead against his chest. After that I feel asleep fast. And I fell asleep extremely happy.

**A/N: YAY!! He finally did it!! Please Review!**


	21. Trapped

**A/N: I made a few changes to this chapter so that you could get James better! You'll see what I mean when you read it!**

**Chapter 21**

_After that I feel asleep fast. And I fell asleep extremely happy._

I woke up around an hour or two later when I felt someone grabbing my hand. I stirred a bit before opening my eyes slowly. "Edward?" I asked.

"Sorry," he whispered.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily as I lifted my torso up to see.

"Just wanted to make sure it fits," he replied back.

"Make sure what fits?" I asked confused.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down to see a diamond ring on my left hand. My eyes widened before I looked up into Edward's eyes, "When did you get this?"

"It was my grandmothers. I got it from my mother when you told me that you loved me for the first time," he lightly caressed the back of my hand.

"That was five years ago," I said astonished.

"Yes and I know it took me long to finally give it to you but I just had to make sure that you still loved me," he whispered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I thought that sooner or later you'd get sick of me and leave," his voice was full of pain.

I gently pulled on his hand and made him lay back down next to me, "Why would you think that?" I asked.

He gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I just always felt like I was going to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me. I promise," I said softly as I lightly traced the lines on his face.

The next week went by pretty slowly. Edward had me take a couple of days off work because of what happened in the bathroom. Will hadn't come over but that was because he was too busy shacking it up with Angela. Apparently my plan worked.

We still hadn't told anyone that I was engaged yet. I wanted to have all of them come over for dinner and then we would announce it. I haven't had the chance to do that yet. Surprisingly, we hadn't figured anything new out. I found that as odd but with James lurking around…it made things harder.

It was harder to concentrate when I knew he could be around ready to kill me at any minute. I had tried my best to keep working but I wasn't coming up with anything new. And during the past week nothing bad had happened.

I was in the bathroom looking in the mirror when a thought occurred to me, "Melissa!" I called out.

"Yeah?" she asked as she appeared at my side in an instant.

I turned to look at her, "Hey did you ever find out if someone had possessed me or not?" I asked. I had totally forgotten about the possession because of the drowning.

"It was James," she told me sadly, "And that's not even the worst part."

I could feel the fear rise in my throat. I swallowed it down painfully, "What's the worst part?" I asked with a noticeable quiver in my voice.

"It's not good," she said looking me in the eyes seriously.

"Just tell me already!" I told her desperately.

"The longer he possesses you the weaker your soul gets. If he stays in you long enough…you can die. He's gotten stronger Bella. He's the one that tried drowning you last week. Let's just say he's not your average ghost anymore." she said slowly.

"What?" I asked in panic and horror.

"I don't think he cares about you solving the case anymore. He has a bigger agenda on his mind right now and whatever it is its not good."

"Wait…why didn't I feel any different last time he possessed me?" I asked confused.

"He wasn't as strong as he is now. Now you can die from it," she said worriedly.

I ran my fingers through my hair and took a deep breath, "Okay I need you to go wherever it is you go and find more information. And if you can, try and make his sister make him stop doing what he's doing."

She nodded quickly before disappearing. I took in a shaky breath and looked into the mirror again. I had been feeling shaky and vulnerable this past week. I knew it was because of James. The only way I can get rid of these feelings are if I get rid of James. How am I supposed to do that now if he doesn't care about the case anymore?

An odd sensation crept over my body suddenly. It felt like I was about to pass out or something. I looked up in fright only to find that I couldn't see my own reflection. _What is going on?_

_**Didn't get my little warning the first time did you?**_

It was James. I looked straight forward to see that James was moving my body around. He was running his fingers through my hair with a huge grin.

_Why are you doing this?_

_**You'll find out soon enough dearest.**_

_Dearest? Don't fucken call me that_, I said fiercely.

_**I don't give a shit what you say I can call you whatever the fuck I want;**_ he rustled my hair around a bit and started leaving the bathroom.

_You won't get away with this._

_**We'll see about that.**_

Already I was feeling weaker. I felt like I was trapped at the far corner of my body unable to feel or control it. My soul was withering slowly and it was getting hard for me to breath. I was suffocating on the inside but I was moving and talking like I was fine on the outside.

Wait…talking? I used as much strength as I could muster up to listen to the conversation James was having with Edward.

I watched as we got closer to Edward and stuck our hand out, "Here I don't want this piece of junk," the words were dripping with venom. I watched as James handed Edward the engagement ring back.

Edward looked back at me hurt, "What? Why?" he asked.

"I'm sorry but you're not a good lover. James was a _way_ better lover than you," my voice chuckled humorously.

My heart pounded painfully in my chest from the words. He can't think that's me. He has to know I'm possessed.

"What are you talking about?! Are you insane?!" he asked completely surprised.

"Umm…no and I'm talking about me not loving you anymore. It was just a very long fling. Now that I know how awful you are in the sack…I don't want you anymore," my voice didn't even have a _hint_ of emotion in it.

He just looked at me with the most pained expression I've ever seen. My heart burst into a million pieces at the sight. "But-."

"I want you out of my house once I get home from work," he, as in James, had turned around and was heading to the door by now.

I took a deep breath and used all the strength I had to slam the door back shut when he had opened it, "Edward," I whispered barely loud enough for him to hear.

I slowly turned around to look him straight in the eyes. I could feel the sweat starting to form on my forehead. I was breathing heavily from all the strength I was using, "I'm dying," I finally croaked out.

He quickly came to my side and helped me stay on my feet, "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

I looked at him with watery eyes, "James…possession," I whispered out.

Sharp pains started to envelope my whole body causing me to grip on to Edward tight and scream bloody murder.

"Bella?!" he moved me to the bed and laid me down there.

The pain stopped and I stopped screaming and thrashing against the bed. I stayed as strong as I could and looked up at Edward who was looking down at me with a pained expression. It was a different pained expression then he had before.

"Help me," I whispered.

"How?" he asked with a defeated voice.

"Call Melissa," I whispered back.

"Melissa!" Edward yelled frantically.

I could feel him trying to pull me back under. Trying to take over again. I gripped onto the bed sheets and threw my head back further into the pillow as he started taking over again.

"Bella!" I heard Melissa yell over my anguished cries, "I brought help!"

I moved my head back in place once I knew I was under control and looked over to see Melissa and a bunch of ghosts with her. I didn't have enough strength to say words so I just nodded towards them.

Edward was still by my side stroking my hair. "This is going to hurt…a lot," Melissa said before all the ghosts appeared on my bed and started touching me.

They all placed there hands on me and closed their eyes. At first I didn't feel anything but the pain that had started reducing before. But after a couple of seconds I felt the agonizing pain sweep over my body. I kicked and thrashed in place but didn't move a bit. The ghosts were holding me down.

I could hear some kind of chanting that I hadn't noticed before now. It was getting louder and louder. I grabbed onto the comforter with a fierce grip and opened my mouth to scream like hell.

**A/N: So what do you think? Please Review!!**


	22. Doesn't know my secret

**Chapter 22**

_I grabbed onto the comforter with a fierce grip and opened my mouth to scream like hell. _

I felt him leaving my body. Its like they were un-nailing him from the inside.

My whole world spun out of control until he was finally gone. My scream died down and I slowly slumped back on the bed. I loosened my grip on the comforter and let my body relax back into place.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and tried to steady my breathing. I could feel Edward stroking my hair lightly. I slowly opened up my eyes and looked at him, "Thank you," I said breathlessly.

He looked down at me with a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes, "I didn't do anything Bella."

"You called Melissa," my voice came out cracked and dry.

He gently shushed me and stroked my hair, "Don't speak."

I nodded slowly and closed my eyes. I felt extremely exhausted as if I had been running all day long. I felt as Edward leaned in and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Bella," it was Melissa this time.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked over to the other side of the bed to see her sitting on the bed. I looked into her eyes and waited for her to tell me what she needed to tell me.

"We got you this," she said before holding up a necklace with a weird symbol on it. It had a pentagram inside a circle. "It'll protect you. If you wear this no one will ever be able to possess you."

I slowly reached my hand up and took it from her. "What is that?" Edward asked.

"Put it on me," I told him with the same dry voice.

He gently took the necklace from me and helped me lift my head as he put it around my neck. "What's it for?" he asked.

"Protection," I whispered back.

It was quiet after that. I just gazed up into Edward's eyes as he gently stroked my hair to comfort me. "You scared me," Edward whispered in a defeated voice.

"I know I'm sorry," my voice came out raspy and dry. A silent tear slowly slid down the side of my face.

He slowly leaned in and kissed the tear away. I closed my eyes in content and sniffled.

I opened my eyes and looked at him through the corner of my eyes, "Edward?" I rasped out.

"Don't talk love," he lightly caressed my throat.

"But I want to tell you something," I told him.

"What love?" he lightly took my hand and kissed it.

"I want my ring back," I told him.

He chuckled lightly, "Of course," he took the ring out from his pocket and gently slipped it back on my finger.

As soon as he set my hand back down on the bed I closed my eyes and breathed in and out slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel like I got hit by a big rig," I whispered out.

"Should I call my father?" he asked.

I opened my eyes and gave him a puzzled look, "Your father lives in Forks Edward. By the time he'd get here I'd probably be dead."

He opened his mouth to say something but the doorbell rang. "Go get it," I told him softly.

He nodded before getting up and leaving the room. What I said before about the big rig is true. I didn't want to show Edward how much in pain I really was in. The pain was vibrating through my whole body, through every limb. Being possessed wasn't a very comforting thing.

I kept my body completely still. If I moved one muscle I'd probably start shaking faster then a blender. I clenched my jaw shut and breathed in through my nose loudly. I don't know how much more of this pain I can take.

"Melissa," I whispered through my clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" she asked as soon as she was by my side.

"Am I supposed to feel like I'm dying?" I asked.

"Well yeah…you almost got your soul destroyed of course your going to be feeling pain. Possession isn't a small thing Bella," she told me.

"How do I make it stop?" I asked.

"Take pain killers," Melissa suggested.

"Who's gonna get them for me?" I asked.

"Edward–." I quickly cut her off.

"No. I don't want him to know how much pain I'm in," I closed my eyes once again.

"Well then…I'll get them. But you'll have to ask for the water," she disappeared instantly.

The pain wasn't getting any better. If anything it felt like it was intensifying. I clenched the comforter underneath me again and fought against the tears that threatened to spill. I brought one of my hands up and pushed it against my eyes with as much force as I could.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward asked from my side.

I quickly brought my hand down and looked over at him to see a pained expression on his face. I shook my head, "Nothing," I said through my clenched teeth.

"You're lying," this didn't come from Edward. It came from Will. I looked passed Edward to see the same expression on Will's face.

"No," I breathed out, "I'm _not_."

"Bella just…tell me what's wrong?" Edward begged.

I shook my head again, "I don't want to worry you."

"You're already worrying me," he informed me.

"Here I got your pain killers," Melissa said from the other side of the bed.

I looked over at her and slowly reached my hand out to take them. My hand shook the whole way up from the pain.

"What are you doing?" Will asked confused.

Holy Shit! I forgot he doesn't know my secret.

"Oh! Will's back!" Melissa exclaimed happily. "Damn he looks fine!"

"He's taken," I told her without even thinking about it.

"Who's taken? _Who are you talking to?_" Will asked bewildered.

He walked around the bed and froze on the other side. He must have seen the floating pain killers. "How are you doing that?" he asked freaked out.

I looked over at Edward in panic. He quickly got up and grabbed the pain killers from Melissa's hand.

"Ouch!" she complained.

"Oh stop complaining you know you didn't feel that," I told her a bit upset and annoyed.

"I'm not complaining!" Will argued.

"I wasn't talking to you!" I shot back.

"Then who were you talking to?!"

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath before I opened them again, "Look I don't _need_ this right now okay?"

"Need what? I haven't done anything to you. You're the one that started yelling at me," he disputed.

I clenched my jaw and grabbed a pillow and threw it at his face, "Shut up! Just shut up!!!"

I covered my face with my hands in agony and breathed heavily through my mouth. "Here drink these it should help," Edward said as he gently brought my hands down.

He helped lift me up into a sitting position. I winced in pain the whole way up and shook from the pain. I took the pills from his hands with shaky fingers and put them in my mouth before Edward lifted the glass of water to my lips so I could drink them down.

He put the drink on the nightstand and slowly brought me back down on my back.

"Bella I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on," Will said in a hard voice.

He was truly pissing me off, "You want to know what's fucken going on?!" I asked in a cold voice. He nodded, "I was fucken possessed okay?! And if you don't believe me then fuck you!"

"Possessed? What do you think I'm stupid?!" he shot back.

"Yes I think you're very stupid happy?!"

"Okay enough!" Edward yelled suddenly, "You," he pointed at Will, "Need to stop yelling at my fiancée." He turned to look at me, "And you need to rest," he said to me softly.

"Fiancée?" Will asked.

"Yeah Edward proposed a week ago," I said with a small smile.

"A week ago? And I'm barely finding out now?" he asked a bit disappointed.

"Well we haven't told anyone yet," I said with a small frown.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because…I…can we talk about this later?" I asked feeling tired all of a sudden.

He bit his lip in anger, "Fine," he started walking away in fury.

I quickly sat up, "Will wait!" As soon I did that the pain ran through my body agonizingly. "Ahh!" I fell back down on the bed as my body started to shake like crazy.

**A/N: OoO!! Please Review!!**


	23. Stop the investigation

**Chapter 23**

"_Ahh!" I fell back down on the bed as my body started to shake like crazy._

"Bella? Bella!" Edward lingered over me not knowing where he could touch me or how to comfort me.

I felt like I was being exercised again. But I knew I wasn't. I clutched at the comforter under me again and shook violently on top of it.

"Oh my gawd," I heard Will say from the doorway.

"What do we do?!" Will asked panicked.

"N-Nothing," I let out through my teeth painfully, "It'll pass."

"This doesn't look like it'll just 'pass'," Edward told me.

"_It'll pass_!!" I yelled louder.

Edward moved my hair away from my forehead, "I think we should take you to the hospital."

No not the hospital. Not again. I closed my eyes and tried the best that I could to relax completely. And oddly enough it worked. I loosened my grip on the comforter and slumped back down on the bed slowly.

"Bella?" they both asked at the same time.

I slowly opened my eyes and let a breath I had been holding out slowly, "I'm fine," I said in a slow whisper, "I'm fine."

It was quiet as I closed my eyes again and started drifting to sleep.

"Well I have to go," I heard Will whisper to Edward. "You take good care of my little sister."

"I will," Edward said as I heard the sounds of patting. I heard Will's footsteps disappear out the door. I felt completely exhausted and drowsy. Apparently the pain killers were finally kicking in.

"Edward?" I asked loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm right here love," he said as I felt him stroke my hair.

"Sleep with me?" I asked. I feel like I have been a bit too demanding lately. I had been ordering him to do things instead of asking him. There was a silence, "Please?" I whispered out without opening my eyes.

I could hear him take his shoes off before I felt the bed sink in beside me. I wanted to move closer but I was too tired to. I felt him pull me closer to him making me smile on the inside. I rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a soothing sound.

"Bella?" I heard him whisper low. I probably wouldn't have heard him if it wasn't for the vibrating in his chest.

"Hmm?" I asked a bit too tired to speak.

"I love you," I could tell that _that_ wasn't what he had wanted to say in the first place, "Don't forget that."

"Never," I whispered back before I fell into a deep sleep.

I went back to work the next day. I was fully recovered and I had already missed too many days of work.

"Okay people what do we have?" I asked.

"Well we found another body and it was at one of the places I had predicted," Jeremy said happily.

I looked at him questionably, "And you're happy?" I asked.

His face went a bit blank, "Well no but this only means that he'll probably leave the next body in the other two places I predicted. And about that," he started.

"What? Did you find something out?" I asked a bit excitedly.

"Yes. I read online that a pentagram was a sign of good until evil took over it."

"Okay…and that means…?" I asked.

"Well it also said that if the pentagram is used for evil then chaos and disaster will strike the center of the pentagram."

I walked over to his screen, "And what's in the center?" I asked.

He clicked a few buttons on his keypad and zoomed in on the picture, "It's the prison Miles was held in."

I nodded in understanding, "He wants to destroy the prison."

"Yup," Jeremy said with a smile.

I smiled before I looked down at my watch, "Okay well if you get anything new call me. I have karate class," I told him.

"Sure thing boss," he said as he got back to work.

I took my lab coat off and grabbed my bag before I headed down to the underground parking lot. I paused once I was in the parking lot. It was quiet. Too quiet. I bit my lip and shook my head. Now I'm just being paranoid.

I took my keys out of my bag and was just about to insert the key in when I felt a hard blow behind my head and everything went black.

**(Edward's POV)**

It was already lunch time and Bella was late. This isn't like Bella. I was starting to get worried. And what's worse is that I have that feeling that something bad is going to happen…or already happened. I quickly left the restaurant and started walking to my car.

I took my cell out and started calling Angela.

"Hello?"

"Angela. It's me Edward," I told her.

"Hey Edward what's up?" she asked.

"Is Bella there by any chance?" I asked.

"Why don't you just call her cell?" she asked a bit confused.

"I did already she doesn't answer and she was late for our lunch date. This isn't like her," I told her. I could hear people talking around her.

"Don't worry Edward we're checking to see if her cars here," she said before I heard the ding to the elevator.

By now I was already in my car speeding down the streets. I came to a halt in front of the lab and turned the car off and got off as fast as I could. I quickly ran down to the underground parking lot and made it just when Angela and the crew got out of the elevators.

We both hung up, "You got here fast," she commented.

"Yeah I drive fast," I told her before we started looking around for Bella's car.

I was on the other side of the parking lot when I heard Angela say, "Oh my gawd. Edward over here!" she yelled me over.

I quickly ran towards her and came to a stop at the back of Bella's car. Angela had her hand over her mouth and was looking away, "The driver's side," she told me.

I slowly walked over to the driver's side. My heart sped fast in my chest for there on the floor was Bella's bag and keys. I quickly bent down and picked them up before I looked around the ground for any clue to who might have taken her.

My eyes widened when I saw the drops of blood on the ground. I quickly stood up, "He's got her," I said with a hard tight voice.

"How do we find her?" Ana asked.

"What do you guys know?" I asked all of them.

That's when Angela's eyes lite up, "Well Jeremy–."

She was cut off by my cell phone ringing, "Agent Cullen," I said into the phone.

"I told her to stop this investigation," a deep abnormal voice said on the other line.

I clenched my jaw tight in anger, "Where is she?"

"Oh that _you'll_ have to figure out," he said with an evil chuckle.

"What do you want?" I asked as I looked at her friends' worried expressions.

"I want this investigation to stop!" he yelled into the phone, "And since she didn't understand that maybe the message will get through her crew this time," he said in a calmer voice now.

**A/N: Sorry its taking so long to update but I've been sick lately and I kind of got a little writers block but it's all over now…sort of. Well please review anyways your reviews make me smile. ******


	24. Shot Him Down

**Chapter 24**

"_I want this investigation to stop!" he yelled into the phone, "And since she didn't understand that maybe the message will get through her crew this time," he said in a calmer voice now._

"So help me if you hurt her I will personally find you and make you suffer so much you'll be begging for me to kill you," I threatened before I hung up the phone.

I clenched my jaw again and kicked her car in anger, "Fuck!"

"Edward calm down," Angela told me.

"Calm down?! Are you crazy?! He has her out there somewhere!" I yelled in anger and defeat.

"Look I know how you feel but Jeremy knows how to find her," she said softly.

I looked over at Jeremy, "How?" I asked desperately.

"Follow me," we all followed him as he headed back to the elevators and led us back to the lab. He walked up to his computer and started pressing keys on the keyboard.

"What's going on guys?" Will asked as he walked into the lab.

I slowly straightened out and turned to look at him, "Bella's been kidnapped."

Right when the words came out of my mouth Andy walked in, "What?!" they both asked in horror at the same time.

"I just got a call from Miles. Says he only wants to send us a message. Jeremy says he knows how to find her," I said as I run my fingers through my hair.

Will walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry. We'll find her, she'll be fine. She has to be. I know Bella she's a tough girl. No way would she give up without a fight."

I looked down and nodded slowly, "I hope you're right."

"Okay I have three locations she can be at right now," Jeremy announced.

We all walked back to the computer to check them out, "She can either be here in the top of this mountain where the air gets thin, at this forest, or the prison where Miles was."

"We need to split up and look for her," I announced as my eyes stayed glued at the spot where the forest was at.

"Okay well I'll go to the forest with–," I cut Andy off.

"No I want to go there," I told him without looking at him. Something inside me was telling me that she was there.

"Edward and I will go to the forest," Angela announced, "Andy and Jeremy will go to the prison and Will and Shane will go to the mountain."

I quickly turned around, "Let's go," I told Angela as I walked passed her and walked determinedly to my car. I was going to find my Bella. No one was going to stop me.

**(Third Person's POV)**

Edward drove fast enough that he had left Angela's stomach at the lab. He didn't care about anything at the moment except for Bella. He had to find her. She had to be okay. It had only been hours since she was kidnapped and yet he was forgetting things about her already.

Most likely that happens because he was overwhelmed by the fact that the love of his life was kidnapped by a rapist let alone a murder. He could kill her. He could have killed her already for all he knew. His heart pounded painfully in his chest as they grew closer to the destination that Jeremy had sent them to.

Edward was interrupted by his train of thought or more like worry when Angela's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" she answered. "Okay well, go back to the lab and just wait for us there. If we find her we'll call." She hung up and looked over at Edward, "Nothing at the prison," she told him.

Edward knew there wouldn't be anything there. She had to be at the forest. That was the place Miles had seen Bella before. In a forest…maybe not the same one but it was close enough. Edward's worry grew stronger when he realized it was snowing.

This guy liked to leave his victims naked...he quickly shook the thought away and kept driving through the snow. His heart fell into his stomach once he saw the body shaped figure covered up not too far away from the car.

He screeched to a stop and jumped out of the car without even turning it off, "Bella!"

He quickly ran to her side and started uncovering her face from the snow. His heart fell from his stomach to the ground when he finally revealed her face from under the snow.

"Oh my gawd," Angela cried out from beside him. "Is she…?" she couldn't even finish her sentence from the fear that it may be true.

Edward quickly checked for a pulse on her neck and felt a very weak one, "She's alive," he looked back at Angela in worry and relief, "Hurry go get some blankets from the car."

She nodded and ran to the car. She was back in seconds with blankets in hand. Edward quickly took all the snow off Bella and wrapped her up in the blankets before picking her up from the ground. "Start driving to the hospital. I'll call the other," he said as he got in the backseat with Bella in his arms.

She quickly got in and started driving away from the forest and to the hospital. Edward took his cell out and dialed Andy's number.

"Did you find her?" Andy asked in desperation.

"Yes, we're heading to the hospital now," he responded back.

"We'll meet you there," Andy said before he hung up the phone.

Edward put his phone on the seat next to him and lightly touched Bella's face. She was freezing, "Turn the heat up," Edward instructed her.

She quickly turned the heat up and continued driving as fast as her stomach would let her to the hospital. Edward, with a pounding heart, gently lifted the blanket to find she had a cut on her hip, her shoulder, and her leg. He covered her up again and started to rub her body with the blanket as he tried to warm her up.

He pulled her body closer to his and hugged her tightly. He couldn't stop the few stray tears that escaped his eyes. He had enough with all of this. He hated seeing her in danger. He hated seeing her hurt. How much more could his heart take? That was a question that had rung on and on in his head ever since this all started.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her closer and closer against him.

A couple minutes later they made it to the hospital. He quickly wiped his tears away and got out of the car with Bella in his arms. He rushed in and the first thing he saw was a gurney and a doctor already waiting for him. He gently placed Bella on the gurney and the doctor quickly rushed her away.

He walked over to Andy, "Thanks," he told him.

He nodded as he kept his eyes on the spot where the gurney was seen last, "No problem."

He clenched my jaw gently before he walked over to one of the chair and covered his face with his hands.

"How did she look?" Will asked from beside him.

Edward moved his hands up into his hair and let out a huge breath he had been holding, "She looks bad. She had a cut on her hip, shoulder, and leg. Not to mention she was freezing, if it wasn't for her pulse I would have thought she was dead."

"You didn't see the guy there?" Will asked.

"No I didn't even bother to look all I cared about was getting Bella to the hospital."

After that the room was a bit quiet. They had been waiting for an hour already when Jeremy came rushing into the waiting room. He had been at the lab doing more research, "We found him guys," he said a bit happily.

Everyone stood up to look at him, "Miles?" Angela asked.

Jeremy nodded, "I had Andy make sure that they had the three places watched. The FBI caught the guy trying to dump another body. When they tried to stop him he tried to shoot some of them down. So he's more dead then caught," he corrected himself at the end.

"Wait he's dead?" Edward asked.

"Yeah they shot him down," Jeremy told him.

Relief quickly washed through Edward. Now all he had to worry about was Bella. As soon as that thought went through his head he turned around to see the same doctor as before walking towards them. He quickly walked up to the doctor, "How is she?"

"She's stable. We gave her antibiotics for the pain and to fight off any sickness' that may have gotten in her system."

"Is she going to be okay?" Angela asked from beside Edward.

"Yes. She should be fine. She had a serious bump on the head so she may not remember anything that happened," he told them.

"Can I see her?" Edward asked.

"Sure but I need to know your relationship towards her first," he told him.

"I'm her fiancée," he told him. There were a couple small gasps from behind him but the doctor didn't notice.

"Okay you can go in," he told him.

Edward nodded and slowly started following the doctor towards her room. The doctor stopped in front of a door, "She's in here," he said before he left. Edward's heart felt like it would explode any minute. It wasn't because he was scared to find her dead but it was because he was scared that what he would see he wouldn't like.

**A/N: Please Review!!**


	25. Something unusual in your tests

**Chapter 25**

_It wasn't because he was scared to find her dead but it was because he was scared that what he would see he wouldn't like._

He was right. He didn't like it at all. As soon as he walked in his heart stopped beating. She didn't look better. She looked the same. She was as pale as a ghost. Her chest was barely moving and she had a bunch of machines hooked up to her. Edward slowly walked over to her side and took her hand.

He let his head slump forward as stray tears flowed down his eyes, "I was supposed to protect you. I was supposed to make sure nothing bad happened to you," he sniffled, "I failed. I'm _so_ sorry Bella. I love you. I love you so much but I'm reconsidering out relationship. I can't even protect you from one guy. I'm not good enough for you Bella."

**(Bella's POV)**

I wasn't aware of anything until I heard a voice buzzing beside me. I slowly fluttered my eyes open and my ears to listen.

"I'm _so_ sorry Bella," it was Edward. "I love you. I love you so much but I'm reconsidering out relationship. I can't even protect you from one guy. I'm not good enough for you Bella."

He was crying. I knew he was just saying this because he was sad but either way it made my heart race in fear. I stared at him in horror as an annoying beeping sound started speeding up from my right.

His head quickly snapped up and he met my eyes, "Bella?" he asked.

I blinked the tears away as I continued staring at him in horror, "Are you breaking up with me?" I asked in a weak raspy voice.

He let go of my hand and looked down at his hands, "I…well…"

"What did I do _wrong?_" my voice broke.

He looked back up to meet my eyes. His eyes were filled with tears, "You didn't do anything wrong," he replied back quickly.

I looked away from him and that's when I noticed my surroundings. "What happened? Where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"You're in the hospital," he said as he took my hand again.

I looked at him confused as the tears continued to fall down freely, "_Why?_" my voice broke again.

"He…took you Bella," he said as he looked down again.

"He? He who?" I asked confused.

"Miles," he whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"Ah good your awake," I looked up to see a female doctor walk in with papers in hand. She didn't look happy though. "I have…bad news," she announced as she looked back and forth between us.

"What is it?" Edward asked in concern and anxiety.

She looked at me, "I have some private information."

I looked over at Edward before I looked back at her, "You can tell me in front of him."

She looked at me doubtfully before she took in a breath, "We found something unusual in your tests."

I weird sense of déjà vu hit me. "What?" I asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Its nothing that should affect your health but we just wanted you to know that…you were–," even before she could finish I figured out why it sounded so familiar. Something _unusual _in my tests. I had heard something similar to that almost seven years ago.

She didn't get to finish her sentence. "No," I sobbed out as I covered my face.

"Bella love what's wrong?" he asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she told us, "I'll just leave you two alone now."

I felt as Edward got the on the bed next to me and pulled me to him. I rested my head on his shoulder and sobbed lightly into it. How could this happen to me again? What have I done to deserve this? This isn't right! "Is this why you wanted to _break up_ with me?" I sobbed out.

He pulled away to look at my face confused, "What?"

"It wasn't _my fault_ I didn't _want_ this to happen," my voice broke in several places.

"What to happen?" he asked confused.

I opened my mouth to tell him when I realized, "Wait you didn't _know_."

"Know what Bella?" he asked desperately.

"That he," I started sobbing again, "He r–r–."

I didn't even get to finish saying the word. His eyes opened in horror before he pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight, "I'm _so_ sorry Bella."

That's the second time I had heard that from him today. "This wasn't your _fault_ Edward."

"Yes it was," he pulled away to look at me again, "I should have been there to protect you. To make sure nothing happened to you."

"No you shouldn't have to. This is all my fault I should have been more careful," I sobbed out.

He gently lifted my chin up and shook his head, "This isn't your fault. If it's anyone's fault it's Miles," he told me.

My bottom lip trembled lightly as I looked into his eyes, "What did I _do_ to deserve _this_?" I asked him this time.

He looked at me with sad eyes and gently placed his hand on my cheek, "You haven't done anything Bella."

"Then why does it _keep_ happening to _me_? I'm probably the only person in the universe who's been raped _twice_," my voice was as shaky as my lip.

"What?!" I froze over completely. This was not a voice I wanted to let find out about this. I clutched at Edward as I looked at him panicked.

"Bella?" Will asked as he walked around the bed to look at me.

I stared back at Edward with pleading eyes. I was scared to face him. To tell him. It would be like telling my big brother which is completely awkward and uncomfortable. "I can't do this," I whispered to Edward.

He gently caressed my cheek, "Don't worry. I'm right here," he whispered back.

"Please tell me you were joking," Will told me. I finally let go of Edward and turned to look at Will. I could see in his eyes that he knew I had been telling the truth and that I wasn't joking.

I tightened my hold on Edward's hand and shook my head. His face went completely blank before he took a couple steps back and fell into the chair behind him. His expression went from blank to a bit mad, "Wait you told _him_ first?"

I had never seen Will talk bad about Edward before. If anything I thought he actually liked him. I looked at him confused, "You're mad?"

"Of course I'm mad! You trust _him_ more than me?!" he asked pointing at Edward.

"You weren't _around_ for any of it! How was I supposed to tell you if you weren't there?!" I yelled at him.

"Bella calm down," Edward said as he gently made me lean back down against the bed.

"But you _know_ me! You didn't even know him!" he exclaimed.

"I _thought_ I knew you…I don't know about that anymore," I looked away from him and looked at Edward.

"Bella," his voice changed from angry to sad, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I looked back at him, "You shouldn't be apologizing to me you should be apologizing to Edward. He's the only ones that been there when I needed him the most," I said as I looked back at Edward.

"I'm sorry Edward. Thank you for taking care of my sister," he told him.

"Its okay man," Edward replied back.

"You can't tell anyone about this," I told Will, "The only ones that know are Edward and Angela. The other people that know I've lost touch with them."

"Yeah I sort of noticed how you tried to get everyone out of your life," Will told me.

**A/N: Please review!!**


	26. It's Gone

**Chapter 26**

"_Yeah I sort of noticed how you tried to get everyone out of your life," Will told me._

I looked down at my hands, "I left Forks as soon as I could. They _all_ started acting weird around me even though they denied it."

Edward gently took my other hand and caressed it. I smiled at him lightly, "I'll leave you two alone…yeah I _so_ don't want to see that," Will murmured as he walked out of the room.

I sighed and looked up at Edward, "I did it again didn't I?"

"Did what?" he asked confused.

"I got you all worried again," I said as I lightly traced the circles under his eyes.

He gently took my hand and kissed it, "Yeah you did but I can't blame you for that."

"Don't even _think_ about blaming yourself mister," I said in a joking tone.

He chuckled lightly before he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I brought my hand up and gently grabbed a chunk of his hair. I sucked on his bottom lip as his tongue entered my mouth passionately. I pulled away breathless and looked into his eyes. "You _really_ don't remember anything right?" he asked me breathlessly.

I knew what he was talking about, "Right. The last thing I remember is going to the parking lot at the lab," I replied back breathless as well.

He smiled at me as he gently took my face in his hands and started giving me kisses all over my face. I giggled lightly as he did so. "We don't have to worry about him anymore love." He said once he stopped kissing me.

"Who?" I asked still a bit giggly from the after tingle.

"Miles," he said with a huge grin, "He's dead."

I looked at him completely surprised, "He is?!" I was extremely happy about this news.

"Yeah he died not long after we found you," he said as he went back to kissing my face.

"Edward?" I asked as he was kissing my neck.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"When can I leave?" I asked a bit breathless.

He pulled away and smiled, "Hopefully soon."

I smiled back before I pulled him to me again and sucked on his bottom lip again. He kissed back with a hunger before he pulled away again to look at me, "You didn't mean it right?" he asked breathless.

I didn't understand him this time. "Didn't mean what?" I asked breathless.

He bit his bottom lip, something I had never seen him do before in my life, "The thing about James."

"What thing?" I asked as I tried to think of the last time we had talked about James.

"The lover thing," he replied back as he looked down.

"Oh _that!_ Of course I–wait you know that wasn't me right?" I asked him.

"Yeah but…you don't think I'm…awful do you?"

I lifted his chin up with my finger and looked him in the eyes, "Edward," I said with a smile, "You're the best. I can't and wouldn't compare you to James because that wasn't real. What you and I had was real." Wow I never thought I would do this. I had watched movies where the girl tells the guy how great it was and how they felt after they had sex and I always thought it was stupid.

Ha, now _I'm_ doing it. "Really?" he asked a bit doubtful.

"Edward…have I ever lied to you?" I asked.

"Not that I know of," he responded back.

I smiled, "That's because I haven't."

"So you…don't think I'm a pussy?" he asked.

Well might as well tell him that everything I said was a lie…wow so I had lied to him before. "Look I was possessed when I had said that too. I didn't mean _any_ of it."

He sighed and looked down, "I don't know how much more of this ghost stuff I can take anymore."

I bit my lip lightly, "Its part of who I am Edward. If you can't accept that then you're not accepting me."

"I _can_ accept it. I just don't know if I'll be able to stay sane for it," he told me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to him.

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for love. I love you and I accept everything that comes with the package deal," he said with a smile.

"You say that as if the package deal isn't all that good," I said with a small smile.

"The only bad thing about the package deal is the ghosts. The rest is completely…unbelievable," he said with a sly smile.

"In a good way or bad way?" I asked.

"A good way…always a good way," he replied back.

I pursed my lips, "Can I leave this horrible place anytime soon?" I reached my hand up to touch my new necklace to find it gone.

He chuckled lightly, "I'll go ask." He stood up to leave but I quickly grabbed his arm stopping him. He looked down at my hand before he looked at me confused.

I looked at him with a panicked expression I was sure of that, "It's gone," I told him.

"What's gone?" he asked confused.

"The necklace Edward!" I told him panicked, "It's gone!" I was completely freaking out.

"Calm down," he said as he lightly placed his hands on the sides of my face, "I need you to be calm when I tell you this."

I took in a deep breath and calmed myself down before I nodded, "The necklace wasn't on you when I found you."

My lip started to tremble. He didn't know about James. I had never told him. "Edward," my voice came out in a quiver, "I _need_ that necklace."

"I know…don't worry we'll find it," he told me calmly.

I shook my head making him take his hands off my face. I was shaking all over from fear. Tears started to brim over my eyes again, "You don't _understand_," my voice broke.

"Sweetie what's wrong?" he asked as he quickly took my hand in his.

"James is _stronger_ Edward. He can kill me now. He doesn't care about finding justice for his sister anymore he has a greater agenda in mind now. Without that necklace…I'm dead…done for," more tears brimmed over towards the end.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked softly.

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus I had the necklace I thought I wouldn't have to worry about it," I told him. I had been crying _way_ too much lately.

He gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "Sweetie its okay everything will be fine I promise."

"You don't know that," I told him as I shook my head.

"You're right he doesn't," I jumped from surprise and looked to my right. It was James.

"What do you want?" I asked in a scared voice.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want you?" he asked as he sat next to me on my bed.

I scooted away from him, "Me? For what?" I asked.

"I wasn't lying when I said I love you," he said softly as he looked down at his hands.

"Ha well you sure have a weird way of showing it," I shot back.

He grabbed my wrist roughly, "That's because you don't _listen_!"

I gasped from the pain as I tried to pry his fingers off of my wrist, "Bella what's wrong? Who is it?" Edward asked from beside me.

I continued trying to take his hand away although it probably looked like I was grabbing my own wrist, "Let go you're hurting me!"

"I won't have to if you would just listen," James said in a cold voice.

"Okay I'm listening!" I yelled at him.

He let go and I quickly took my hand back and rubbed at my wrist. Edward took my wrist gently in his hands and kissed it lightly, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," I told him.

He looked at my wrist closely, "He left a mark," Edward said through clenched teeth.

"It'll go away," I told him.

"It sure doesn't look like your listening," James said irritation clear in his voice.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I already told you what I want."

"What do you want me for?" I asked.

"See I have a huge plan I'm working on right now. And they all involve you…and prince charming there," he said with a grin as he looked at Edward.

I looked at Edward in horror before I looked back at James, "What are you planning?" I asked with a noticeable quiver in my throat.

"Well you never gave me a chance when I was alive so now you'll have to accept me as a ghost," he shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You're joking right? Why would I want to do anything with you?" I scoffed.

"Well you actually won't be doing anything to me more like your lover boy there…so rather his body," he grinned again.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized what he was trying to say, "You wouldn't _dare_," I told him.

"Oh I can and I will," he told me as I stood up.

"It doesn't matter," I told him, "I don't care what you look like or who you look like…you're a crazy psychopath! No one will ever love you! You should be rotting in hell right now with your _precious_ father!"

He turned to me swiftly with the scariest face I had ever seen on him. "If I can't have you no one can!" And with that he disappeared. I looked around the room astonished. He gave up _that_ easily?

"Is he gone?" Edward asked.

I relaxed back on the bed and open my mouth to tell him yes when I felt it. A stabbing pain deep in my soul. I knew this feeling all too well. He was possessing me again. And this time I may not make it.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	27. Un Demonio A Demon

**Chapter 27**

_I knew this feeling all too well. He was possessing me again. And this time I may not make it._

I grabbed onto the railing with all my strength and screamed bloody murder. This can't be happening to me. Not again. I thrashed against the hospital bed as he tried to enter my body. I could hear the heart monitor going crazy from beside me.

I also heard as Edward called for a doctor. As soon as the doctor came in I fell limp on the bed with my eyes closed.

"What happened?" the doctor asked Edward.

"I don't know. One minute she was talking to me and then the next she was screaming her head off," Edward told him.

"Bella," the doctor called to me. I could feel something shake me but it felt too far away. I had my eyes open but my eyes on the outside weren't open. "Bella can you hear me?" he asked.

"I can hear you!" I called to him but he couldn't hear me. I knew what was going on now. I was trapped inside my own body. "Edward!" I called out in panic.

And suddenly I could see again but everything looked red. "Oh my gawd," I heard Edward say out loud.

"What?!" I asked. "What's wrong with me?!"

"Bella?" Edward asked with fear in his eyes.

"Not quite," I deep evil voice came from my body.

They audience around me backed away from me in fright. "Es un demonio!" One of the nurses exclaimed in Spanish.

Everything was moving suddenly. I was walking. Or more like James was walking. "What's going on?!" I asked James.

"You're mine now," he said out loud in the same demonic voice.

"What _are_ you?" I asked in fright.

"A demon," he told only me.

"A…what? But you're a ghost you can't be a demon," I tried to reason with myself.

"Things change," he said with a demonic laugh.

I cringed away in fright. Everything in the outside world was passing by fast. He must me running. It was like watching what was happening in the back seat of a car. I can't control the car because I'm not the one driving it.

"Bella!" I could hear Edward calling for me from behind me.

James turned around and chuckled, "Lets see what my new powers can do to your boyfriend."

He extended my hand out and Edward flew against a wall near the hospital doors. My heart sped fast in my chest. I watched as Edward slowly stood up from the ground and glared at me…or rather James.

"Tough one ha…we'll see what happens when I send him a fireball," he said with a grin in his voice.

I clenched my jaw in anger, "Get out! Get out! GET OUT!!!!" I exclaimed as I attacked everything that was in front of me…hopefully James was one of those things.

As soon as I touched something that felt like flesh I started scratching and punching it. It was James for sure. He was yelling underneath me in pain. I bashed his head in until he stopped moving completely. And then suddenly I was snapped back to the driver's seat.

The first thing I saw was Edward charging my way. He looked pissed off. He was going to hit me. I cringed and brought my hands up to protect my face, "Edward don't!" I screamed in fear.

"Bella?" he asked confused.

I slowly brought my hands down and looked into his eyes.

He sighed in relief and quickly wrapped his arms around me, "Are you okay?" he breathed out next to my ear.

I nodded as I hugged him back, "He's gone," I told him.

He pulled away to look at my face, "For good?"

"I sure hope so," I told him.

He stared intently in my eyes before he slowly leaned in and brushed his lips delicately on mine. I lifted my hand up and placed it behind his neck as I kissed him back. He softly placed his hand at the small of my back and pulled me closer to him.

His other hand was partly on my neck as his thumb softly caressed my cheek as we kissed. I was in the middle of kissing him when a huge shiver ran through my body. I didn't realize how cold it was until now. And I was only wearing a hospital gown.

He pulled away and quickly took his jacket off and placed it around my shoulders, "Come on lets get back inside."

I leaned into him before taking a step towards the hospital. I was sore on certain parts of my body. My hip, shoulder and leg were the ones that hurt the most. I was limping lightly into the hospital. Edward had his arm around my waist to support my weight.

"Edward?" I asked looking up. He looked back at me as an answer, "What was wrong with my eyes?" I asked.

"They were red," he told me.

"How are we going to explain that to the doctors?" I asked as we started approaching my room.

"I don't know but hopefully we can leave here soon," he told me.

We left the hospital a couple hours later. I knew that they had just released me because they were scared of me but I didn't care. I just wanted to leave that god forsaken place as fast as I could. Edward and I got home soon after that. He lifted me up in his arms as soon as we entered the house and took me upstairs.

He gently laid me down on the bed. It was already midnight and I was extremely sleepy. As soon as my head hit the pillow I started drifting to sleep. I felt as Edward tucked me under the covers and lightly kissed my temple before I heard him start doing something else.

I fell asleep soon after that. This dream I was having was no dream. It was a memory. A memory of something I didn't want to remember. I was only getting flickers and blurry shots of a man standing over me. His features were rough and sharp. His mouth slowly curved into a grin as he raised the Athame (Ceremonial knife) for me to see, "This will hurt just a little," his voice echoed through my ears as his image flickered on and off.

I shot straight up with a gasp and looked around the room confused.

"You okay?" Edward asked sleepily as he gently placed his fingers on my back.

I took in a deep breath and shook my head a bit to try and ease the confusion, "Yeah," I breathed out, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" he asked as he started sitting up.

"Yeah I'm sure…you can go back to sleep," I told him with a thoughtful voice.

He gently made me lay back down and pulled me to his chest. I snuggled up to him and rested my head on his chest as I tried to decipher the memory I had. That means I was awake partially when I was with Miles. I quickly erased my mind of it and tried to go back to sleep.

I couldn't so I gently got up and sighed as I looked at the time. It was three in the morning. Why do I always have to wake up at the devils hour? I carefully got off the bed without waking Edward up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

I got out of the shower once I got all my muscles relaxed and got dressed in a different pair of pajamas. Wait I don't even remember putting the other pair on. I shrugged it off knowing it had to be Edward and silently walked out of the bathroom. I closed the door silently behind me and turned around and shrieked in fright.

**A/N: *sniff* *sniff* I feel like I'm losing a lot of my readers…well weather I am or not I'm still gonna put the rest of this story up but I might not put the third one up on fanfiction after that. Anyways please review!**


	28. 6 years is nothing

**Chapter 28**

**(A/n: Rated M for mature!)**

_I closed the door silently behind me and turned around and shrieked in fright._

"Are you _trying_ to kill me?" I asked Edward as I rubbed my forehead with a shaky hand.

"I'm sorry," Edward said as he pulled me into a hug. I placed my shaky hands on his back and rested my head on his shoulder. "What were you doing up anyways?" he asked as he pulled away.

"Isn't it obvious?" I asked as I looked down at my new pair of pajamas.

"You took a shower this late?" he asked.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep," I told him as I started walking passed him.

He gently grabbed my arm making me turn to look at him, "You want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No not really," I told him making him let go of my arm.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing…why would you assume you did something?" I asked confused.

"You seem mad," he told me.

"I'm not mad at you…I'm just a bit mad at myself because I'm _really_ tired and I can't fall asleep," I told him.

He gently placed his hand on my hip, "Why can't you fall asleep?" he asked softly.

I pursed my lips before I sighed, "I had a nightmare…or more like a flashback."

"James?" he asked as he gently placed his other hand on my other hip.

"No…Miles…I got some flickers of what happened," I told him.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"He was standing over me with a creepy grin and a knife saying _"this will hurt just a little"_," I said with a long sigh.

"And that's it?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Then why can't you sleep?" he asked.

"I'm scared that if I fall asleep I'll get a flashback of him…you know…," I said slowly.

"You don't know if you were wake for that," Edward reasoned.

"I know that but I just…I don't want to go through that again Edward. It's just too much. Too much," I said shaking my head.

He quickly pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me tight, "No matter what happens I will always love you," he whispered into my hair.

I didn't know what to say or more like how to say how I feel so I just stayed quiet and closed my eyes as we kept our embrace. He pulled away slowly and looked into my eyes with a small smile before he slowly leaned in to gently kiss my bottom lip.

I deepened the kiss and slicked my fingers through his hair. He wrapped his arms down to my waist and pulled me closer to his body. We kissed for a minute or two more before he lifted me off my feet and gently placed me on the bed. He got on the bed himself and got himself on top of me.

He moved his lips away from my mouth and down to my neck. My breathing came heavy as he lightly nibbled on the skin on my neck. I quickly ran my hands down his chest to find the edge of his boxers. I quickly pulled them down as he pulled my girl boxers down.

All my focus was on him. All I knew and felt at the moment was him. No one else existed in the world. Just me and him. We weren't even on earth, we were on cloud nine. In total bliss. Our bodies entwined as one. Our souls connected as one.

All I could feel at the moment was love. I'm sure that's all he was feeling as well. Every kiss, every caress was corresponded back. Do you get what I was saying about making love before? This is it. These are moments you never forget. No matter what happens next I won't ever forget this.

Edward was smothering me with kisses afterward. We were lying on our sides facing each other. He had me up against him and was kissing me all over my face. I couldn't help but giggle at it. "You have _no_ idea how much I love you," he said between kisses.

"I'm pretty sure I know," I said between giggles.

He stopped kissing me and grinned at me, "How do you know?"

"Because I feel the same way," I told him with a smile.

He looked into my eyes and all I could see was his love and happiness. He pressed his lips against mine passionately, "I love you _so much_."

"Where is this all coming from?" I asked with a small chuckle.

"What?" he asked.

"All this happiness…I don't think I've ever heard you say I love you so many times," I told him.

"I've already _almost_ lost you too many times. I just realized how happy I am that we're together and we're alive," he said with a smile before he started kissing my neck.

I smiled wider, "I guess we're lucky ha?"

He pulled away to look at me, "I am _extremely_ lucky to have someone as beautiful and loving like you in my life. I'll never take advantage of it or you ever again," he started kissing my face again.

I giggled lightly as I closed my eyes, "Did you ever think this would happen?" I asked.

He stopped kissing me making me open my eyes to look at him, "What would happen?"

"Us…we went from being acquaintances to being lovers like nothing," I told him as I lightly traced his lips with the tip of my finger.

"I wouldn't say 6 years is nothing," he retorted.

"No I mean in the beginning…we barely knew each other and I let you move in with me and soon after that…well I guess you can say the sparks flew."

"I always knew this would happen, Bella," he said with a small smile.

"Really?" I asked questionably.

"We were meant to be together. Meant to fall in love. This was our destiny since that day I saw you at prom," he told me.

"I looked like a mess when you saw me though," I reminded him.

"I didn't mean then…I meant when I saw you from across the room when I first got there with Lauren. I swear I saw an angel when I looked at you," he told me seriously.

I smiled at him lightly, "I almost puked when I saw you guys making out."

He smiled back, "Lauren never was a good kisser," he confessed to me before he went back to nibbling on my neck lightly.

His nibbling was making me sleepy. Total opposite of what he wants me to feel. My eyes were about to close when suddenly his lips traveled from my neck to my lips again. I kissed back slowly before he went back to kissing my neck. He moved his lips from my neck to my breasts and that completely had me awake.

I gripped onto his back lightly making him suck harder. I gasped out silently as he continued kissing me further and further down. He reached back up and connected his mouth with mine again as he entered inside of me. I wrapped my legs around his waist as we started up again.

Its weird how I had been feeling so sleepy before and now I'm totally awake and aroused. He moved his lips away from my mouth and to my ear, "Bella," he moaned into my ear.

My grip on his back tightened. My mouth was near his ear so I gently nibbled around the edges. His right ear was definitely his weak spot. He gasped into my ear sending shivers down my spine. His arms went under my back and suddenly we were in a different position.

He was sitting on his legs and my legs were still wrapped around his waist. I was kissing over him as I roughly grinded against him. His hands gripped onto my back. My hands were around his neck now as I kissed him roughly.

He pulled away and moved his lips to my breasts again. My head fell back as the passion inside of me erupted suddenly. I couldn't help but moan out as he licked around the edges with the tip of his tongue. I grinded faster on him as he started nibbling now.

A part of me wanted to yell to him to never stop, too move faster but I just couldn't get the words out. They were bottled down deep in my stomach, which was quivering from all the lust and excitement. I brought my head back down before I somehow maneuvered him on his back and I grinded against him.

I kissed his lips furiously like there was no tomorrow. His hand was on my cheek as he gently caressed it. I moved my lips away from his to breathe and took his finger into my mouth. He watched me with lustful eyes as I sucked on his finger.

We had never tried any of this before so when he went hard inside me I wasn't really expecting it. I gasped lightly before I continued doing the same thing to each and every finger. He closed his eyes each time and every time he closed his eyes we got hard so I knew why he was doing it.

We ended up falling asleep with our heads where our feet are supposed to be and our feet on our pillows. My head was lying on his sprawled out arm and my back was up against the side of his torso.

I was sleeping peacefully and extremely happy when it happened again. I was getting the same flickers as before expect this time I was seeing more. I watched as he brought the knife down and sliced my hip slowly.

**A/N: Yeah ummm….the sex scene was soo unexpected…it just came out of nowhere…trust me. Well anyways hope you guys like it! And since a lot of you want to read the trilogy(third part) I think I'll put it up once I start making it. But I'm going to be taking a break after I finish this story to think up some good ideas for you guys! ******** You guys are the best! I LOVE you guys!! Please review!!**


	29. Big Deal

**Chapter 29**

_I watched as he brought the knife down and sliced my hip slowly._

I jolted up on my elbows with a small gasp. My heart was racing frantically in my chest from fear and pain.

"Bella?" Edward lightly placed his hand on my shoulder.

I rubbed my eyes with my shaky hand before I ran my fingers through my hair and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he lightly kissed the side of my neck.

"Nothing…I just had another memory that's all," I told him in a small voice.

"What did you see this time?" he asked as he sat up and wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me up against him so that half my body was lying on top of his.

I leaned my head back on his shoulder and sighed, "It was the same thing except this time I watched as he cut my hip."

He placed his hand under the covers and placed his hand on top of my bare stitched up hip as he kissed the side of my head. I smiled lightly but didn't move, "It'll go away…I promise," he whispered to me.

"What? The scar?" I asked.

"No I meant the memories…although _that_ will go away too," he said with a smile in his voice.

It got quiet after that as he lightly brushed his hand around the stitches on my hip, "Edward?" I asked.

"Yes love?" he asked back.

"You think we can stay like this forever?" I asked in a low soft voice.

"If it was possible we would," he said with amusement in his voice.

"Why isn't it possible?" I asked confused.

"Because sooner or later one of us is gonna have to use the bathroom or will need to eat," he said with a small chuckle.

"I totally forgot about all of that," I told him truthfully, "But now that you remind me…I'm hungry," I told him.

His chest vibrated against my back as he chuckled, "What would you like to eat?" he asked.

I bit my lip lightly as I thought it over, "Hmmm…how about Spaghetti?" I asked.

"Coming right up," he said before he lightly took me off of him and got into some boxers. I quickly found my girl boxers and his t–shirt and put them on.

I got off the bed and started to follow him, "Wait for me," I told him.

He paused at the door for me; I put my hand in his and followed him downstairs. I barely noticed there was light out, "What time is it?" I asked.

"I don't know…pretty early in the morning though," he said as he let go of my hand and placed his arm around my waist.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and leaned against him as we walked down the stairs. "When do you want to get married?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Whenever you want," I told him.

"What kind of wedding do you want?" he asked.

"It can be big, it can be small, as long as we get married then I don't care," I told him.

"Wow really?" he asked skeptically.

"Do you really think I'm the type of girl that wants a big wedding?" I asked him.

"No you never were," he said as we entered the kitchen. He let go of my waist as he walked over to the counter and started cooking. I jumped up on the counter and watched him as he moved around the kitchen.

I noticed that his movements were getting slower. I frowned a bit, "You okay?" I asked him.

I put the pot he was holding in his hand down shakily and leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. I quickly jumped off the counter and reached up to touch his forehead, "You're burning up," I told him worriedly.

"I'll be fine," he told me as he opened his eyes and looked at my worried expression.

I placed my arm around his midsection, "Lets get you to bed," I told him.

He smiled at me weakly, "But we just came from there."

I smiled lightly at him, "That's not what I meant," I moved away from the counter and we slowly started heading upstairs.

"What are you going to do?" he asked as he leaned on me a bit on our way to our room.

"Take care of you of course," I told him as I opened the door to our room.

"Really Bella I feel fine," he lied to me.

"Your sick Edward…I've known you for six years and I've never seen you get sick," I told him as I helped him sit down on the bed. I quickly fixed the covers and got him under them.

"Its no b –big deal," he stuttered out from his shivering. I quickly pulled the covers over him and tucked him in.

"It's a big deal to me," I told him, "I'm gonna go downstairs and make you some soup okay?" I asked him kindly as I brushed some hair out of his eyes.

He nodded slowly as he stared into my eyes, "Try and get some sleep. You'll need it," I told him before I leaned down and kissed his forehead.

I quickly turned around and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I took out the spaghetti and started making his soup. I didn't show it on the outside but I was worried as hell for him on the inside. He's never gotten sick. He got sick in a couple seconds…what if it gets worse in a matter of hours?

I took out a bottle of cold medicine and a glass of water and put them on the bed tray. After a couple minutes his soup was ready. I put it in a bowl, grabbed a spoon, and placed it on the bed tray. I picked the bed tray up and head upstairs carefully. _Don't trip, don't trip,_ I repeated in my head I walked up the stairs.

I made it up the stairs and down the hall without tripping. I walked into the room and placed the bed tray on the empty side of the bed. I walked over to the bathroom and searched through the medicine cabinet for the thermometer. I was started to get frustrated when I searched through the cabinet twice and didn't find it.

I stopped looking for it and closed my eyes. I took in a deep calming breath before I opened them and continued searching for it more calmly now. I finally found it. I walked out of the bathroom and went back to the bed. He was sound asleep already. Or at least it looked like it.

I walked over to my side of the bed, that's where he was sleeping, and sat beside him, "Edward," I whispered as I gently shook his arm.

He slowly fluttered his eyes open to look at me, "Hmm?" he asked sleepily.

I reached over and grabbed the bottle of pills. I took two out, "Here take these," I told him. He weakly tried to lift himself up. I set the pills down on the nightstand and gently helped him sit up. I placed some pillows behind his back before grabbing the pills and handing them to him. I grabbed the glass of water from the tray on the bed.

He slowly put the pills in his mouth as I carefully lifted the glass to his lips. He drank them down slowly before he pulled away and leaned against the headboard, "Thanks," he whispered.

I put the water on the nightstand and got up. He gently took my arm in his weak grasp. I stopped to look at him, "Don't leave," he told me with pleading eyes.

"I wasn't going anywhere. I was just going to the other side of the bed," I said as I pointed to the tray on the bed.

He let go of my arm and looked to his left to see the tray. I walked to the other side and sat down next to him. I moved the tray a bit closer to him, "You hungry?" I asked him.

He shook his head. I glared at him lightly, "Doesn't matter…either way your eating," I said with a shrug as I picked up the spoon.

I lifted some soup up in the spoon and lightly blew on it before I placed my hand underneath it and moved it towards his lips. I fed him for the next fifteen minutes before I got off the bed and picked up the tray, "I'll be right back okay?" I told him.

He nodded slightly although I could see the hesitation in his eyes. I left the room and washed the dishes before I sat down and ate myself. I finished eating quickly before I headed back upstairs. Edward was sleeping soundly with his head leaning against the headboard.

I quietly went over to him and slowly lowered him down so that he was lying on his back without waking him up. I tucked him in and brushed his hair out of his eyes. I touched his forehead and felt the heat soak into my hand. He still had a fever.

I bent down and gently kissed his forehead. I sighed before I went over to my nightstand and pulled my mp3 player out. I had cleaning to do. What with being busy with Edward and the whole investigation crap I haven't had time to properly clean this place.

I put my mp3 on the radio and set it on a pop station. I went downstairs and cleaned the living room first. I was surprised at how time flew by so fast. I made a huge pot of soup on my mini break so that I could feed Edward quickly rather than having to wait 'til it finished cooking.

I went outside to grab the mail when Will showed up. I smiled at him before I pulled an earpiece out of my ear, "Hey Willie what's up?" I asked.

"Willie?" he asked with a grin, "You haven't called me that since high school."

I grabbed the mail and turned to walk inside. He walked beside me and looked me up and down at my clothing. I looked down at myself once we were in the house and realized that I was still wearing Edward's short and my girl boxers.

"So…umm…what have you been doing?" he asked awkwardly as I started walking to the kitchen, "Or who have you been doing?" he whispered.

I sat at the table and started looking through the mail with a smile, "I'm cleaning the house," I said as I glanced up at him.

"Oh," he looked around the house more closely now, "So where's Edward?" he asked as he looked back at me again.

"He's upstairs. He's sick," I said with a frown.

"I hope he gets better," he told me truthfully.

I stopped what I was doing and stared at him meaningfully. Something wasn't right here. This conversation is _far_ too awkward. We never have awkward conversations…he's to light spirited to let it happen.

"Will?" he looked up at me now for he had been looking at the ground, "What's going on?" I asked him as my heart skipped a beat in fright.

He looked back down at his hands, "I uh…," he chuckled humorously, "It took me a while to realize this," he took in a shaky breath, "I didn't realize…" he shook his head lightly as he tried to think of a way to say what he wanted to, "I didn't realize how I felt until I went out with Angela."

**A/N: OoO!! What can it be?**


	30. I Don't Want to See You Anymore

**Chapter 30**

_He looked back down at his hands, "I uh…," he chuckled humorously, "It took me a while to realize this," he took in a shaky breath, "I didn't realize…" he shook his head lightly as he tried to think of a way to say what he wanted to, "I didn't realize how I felt until I went out with Angela."_

Oh no! Not him too! I lifted my hands to my face and groaned, "This _cannot_ be happening!" I quickly stood and walked into the living room. I could hear his footsteps following me.

"Bella! Just listen!" he told me as he turned me around gently.

I shoved his hands away in frustration, "No! I'm sick and tired of this crap! It ruins _everything_! You'll tell me how you feel about me and then things get awkward and we stop being friends! I _can't_ do that Will. You're like a brother to me…I can not lose you too," by now I had tears slicking down my cheeks.

He looked at me with a pained expression that I'd seen many times on Edward but never on Will before he slowly took a few steps up to me and embraced me in a hug. I buried my face in his chest and wrapped my arms around him tightly, "I'm sorry Bella," he whispered softly, "I can't stop the way I feel."

I shook lightly in his arms as I waited for the next words to come out of his mouth. I knew what he was going to do. I could feel it in every fiber of my being. He pulled away and gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs, "I'm not going to stay here and make things worse than they already are."

I shook my head as the tears escaped my eyes; "No don't leave _please,_" my voice broke as my heart did.

He took a step away from me, "I'm sorry…but I have to."

I clenched my jaw and grabbed his arm fiercely, "No. You can't. I won't _let _you."

"Bella," he sighed sadly. I could hear the definite quiver in his voice, "It's for the best."

"_Why?_ Why are you _doing_ this to me? How can it be for the best? How can you leaving your little sister here be for the best?" I asked hysterically.

"You're not my little sister Bella," he paused, "I'm doing this so that I could have time to think over my feeling and get over it. It may not be the best for me but it's the best for you. And that's all I care about. Your health…your happiness."

My lip trembled, "I can't be happy without you Will. You can't abandon me and never show up again in my life. I need my happy spirited friend to cheer me up when I feel down," my voice was thick with emotion.

"You have plenty of friends Bella…you don't need me," he said in a melancholy tone.

I was sad yes but because he didn't believe me he was getting me mad. It's the kind of mad that you get when you're sad and you can't stop your heart from breaking just a little. I balled my hands into fists at my sides and clenched my jaw, "This is why you came? To tell that you were leaving! That you _never_ wanted to see me again?!"

"Yes," he replied simply.

"Then go!" I yelled at him. He didn't move an inch. He was completely surprised by my kicking him out. I'd probably be surprised to if I was in his place. I was begging him to stay one minute and kicking him out the next.

I shoved him roughly when he didn't move, "Leave! Get out! Just leave I don't want to see you anymore!" I opened the door and shoved him out the door. As soon as I closed the door behind me I leaned my forehead against it.

Oddly enough I had no tears left to cry. I just felt completely numb. I slowly made my way to the living room and sat on the couch. I ran my fingers through my hair and did my best to try and think about everything I hated about Will.

I came up with a pretty good list that made me feel better an hour later. I looked up from the ground and stood up. I went into the kitchen and placed a bowl of soup on the bed tray before I made my way upstairs. Will forgotten for the time being.

Edward's tired eyes were on me as I walked into the room and set the tray on the bed. He was staring; I stopped arranging the plate and silver ware and sighed a bit frustrated before I looked at him, "What?" I asked.

"Who was downstairs?" he asked questionably.

"No one," I told him as I lifted the spoon to my lips and blew on it lightly.

"It didn't sound like no one," he said as he looked down at his hands.

"Well they sure aren't anybody now," I told him as I placed the spoon in front of his mouth.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused before he took the spoon into his mouth.

I sighed loudly again, "Nothing." It was pretty quiet after that. As soon as I finished feeding him I went downstairs to clean the dishes. I put my mp3 player on the radio again and went back upstairs with it. I took a deep breath and made myself be a bit happy before I went into the room.

I gave Edward his medicine wordlessly and walked into the bathroom. I had to clean this one too. The earpieces were hurting my ears so I put my mp3 player away and turned the radio on in the bathroom. 'I Gotta Feeling' by Black Eyed Peas was barely starting.

I danced along with the rhythm and sang along a bit as I cleaned the bathroom. The bathroom was pretty clean so I finished before the song was half way through. I put my mp3 player on again before turning the radio off. I didn't want to wake up Edward while I cleaned the room.

I danced out of the bathroom, "Let's do it. Lets do it….cause I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night. That tonight's gonna be a good night…that tonight's gonna be a good good night," I sang along as I danced around the room and cleaned the place.

I wasn't aware of the pair of eyes that were on me until the song finished. I smiled sheepishly at Edward before I pulled an earpiece out of my ear, "I'm sorry did I wake you up?" I asked.

"No," he said with a small shake to his head and a smile.

I don't think I've ever danced in front of Edward before…and if I had I didn't remember it. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes as I stood there awkwardly. I scratched the back of my neck and smiled at him lightly, "Umm…I'll just…," I pointed to the door behind me, "Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I'll be back in a bit."

I walked out of the room slowly and went down the stairs. That was weird. I hadn't felt like that around Edward since…since high school. I went into the kitchen and made myself dinner. I had just finished cleaning my dish when I felt another presence in the room.

Fear pricking in my veins I quickly turned around and let out a small shriek.

**A/N: I just love giving you guys cliffhangers! Lol…well I hate to admit this but I kind of cried when I was writing the scene where Will leaves. I love Will don't get me wrong but…I guess I've been real emotional these days…I cry for anything now! Lol anyways please review!**

**Songs:**

**I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas**


	31. Whatcha Say?

**Chapter 31**

_Fear pricking in my veins I quickly turned around and let out a small shriek._

I sighed in relief, "Gosh just kill me already why don't you," I told Melissa as I leaned against the counter.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

I smiled at her as my heart beat steadied, "Where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever," I told her.

"Just been checking out the old family and friends," she said a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry," I murmured to her.

"Yeah umm I'm sorry I couldn't come when James took over you but it was forbidden that I help you. You had to figure out how to defeat him yourself," she explained.

I nodded lightly, "I'm actually surprised you defeated him so fast. I thought it would take you hours or days," she said with a grin.

I smiled back before I rolled my eyes, "Wow you have _such_ confidence in me."

She jumped up on the counter with a chuckle before she looked at my face more intently, "Hey have you been crying?" she asked.

I swallowed down the lump in my throat and shook my head, "No…well umm I should be off to bed," I walked passed her just to have her magically appear in front of me.

"You're a terrible liar Bella. Tell me what's wrong," she said sullenly.

"Not right now okay…I'm tired…I'll take to you tomorrow," I told her as I walked around her. I locked all the doors and turned off all the lights before I slowly made my way upstairs. I closed the bedroom door behind me and found Edward getting out of bed.

I quickly ran to his side, "What are you doing?" I asked him completely perplexed.

He stopped moving to look up at me, "Oh thank god," he said before he wrapped an arm around my neck. I could feel the heat radiating through his body.

I pulled away even more confused now, "Why were you getting out of bed?" I asked.

"I heard you scream. I thought someone or something had attacked you and since I didn't you hear after that I thought something happened to you," he said with a sigh in relief.

"Oh…that was just Melissa she surprised me…as usual…you need to get back in bed," I said as I started pushing back into a laying position.

He stopped me, "What?" I asked.

"I have to use the bathroom," he told me as he started getting off the bed again.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

He looked at me like I had two heads, "I can pee on my own thanks."

I chuckled lightly, "No I meant to get to the bathroom."

He smiled, "Sure why not," he put his arm around my neck and we slowly walked to the bathroom. I closed the bathroom door behind him and went over to my dresser. I changed into a white tank top that showed my midsection and a pair of light green girl boxers.

Edward opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the room. I quickly walked over to him and helped him back to the bed. As soon as he was tucked in I picked up my dirty clothes off the floor and walked to the bathroom. I grabbed a cloth and wet it with cold water before I walked out of the restroom.

I walked over to Edward's side of the bed and sat next to him, "This is gonna be cold but it should make your fever go down," I told him before I placed it on his forehead. He cringed at first but his features soon relaxed after a while. "How are you feeling?" I asked as I brushed his hair away from his face.

"My throat hurts, I have a runny nose and my eyes are burning," he replied back.

I bit my lip lightly, "I'm sorry…hopefully you get better soon. You're kind of getting me worried," I told him.

"Don't worry about me," he said as he placed his hand on my bare midsection mindlessly. I had put the cloth over his eyes as well so he couldn't see me.

I slowly leaned in and kissed his lips, "Anything you want me to do before I go to sleep?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute, "You think you can put the radio on. It gets too quiet in here…it makes my ears ring," he explained.

"Sure," I got off the bed and walked over to the dresser. We had a stereo in here as well. I turned it on the same pop station I had on before. I turned off the light and walked over to Edward's side of the bed.

I got under the covers and lay down on my side, "Night," I whispered softly. I could feel the exhaustion hit me hard. I probably knocked out faster than Edward. I woke up sometime during the night when I felt Edward moving.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes so I could see what he was doing, "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna change the station," he said.

I quickly stood up, "Don't get up I'll change it," I told him.

I walked over to the radio. The song 'Whatcha Say' was coming on. "What's wrong with this song?" I asked confused.

"It's about a guy that cheated on his girlfriend," he replied back.

"And?" I asked confused. I listened to the song as I waited for his answer. _"Mmm Whatcha say? Mmm that you only meant well…well of course you did. Mmm Whatcha say? Mmm that its all for the best…of course it is. Wh-Wha-What did she say?"_

"What do you mean 'and'? It's stupid, if he loved her then why did he cheat on her?" he seemed upset by the topic.

"Well maybe if you listened to it you'd find out why," I suggested.

"Wait…do _you_ like this song?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked confused.

"But it's so…wrong," he told me.

"Yeah I know but it has a catchy tune to it." _"How could I live with myself knowing that I let our love go. And who would I do for once chance…I just gotta let you know. I know what I did wasn't clever but me and you are meant to be together. So let me in, another chance to be a man. Cause when the roof caved in and the truth came out I just didn't know what to do…"_

"Can you please just change the station?" he asked.

I sighed before I clicked on a different button and it changed to another pop station. I walked back over to the bed and got on my side. I wasn't real comfortable on his side of the bed. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep again.

The song 'Down' was playing. _"Baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Even if the sky is falling down. You aught to know tonight's the night to let it go. Put on a show. I wanna see how you lose control. So leave it behind cause we have a night to get away. So come on and fly with me as we make our great escape."_

I was starting to drift off when I felt his faint touch. _"So baby don't worry you are my only, you won't be lonely even if the sky is falling down. You'll be my only, no need to worry, baby are you down, down, down, down, down. Down…even if the sky is falling down."_

He lightly ran his fingertips lightly along my side. A faint whisper to my skin. _"Just let it be. Come on and bring your body next to me. I'll take you away, hey, time is pacing to our private get away."_ He ran his fingers down from my shoulder to the bare skin on my midsection to my hips and back to my shoulder slowly.

"What are you doing?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"Nothing," he told me as he continued doing it.

"This song isn't getting you happy is it?" I asked.

He chuckled softly, "No…it just reminds me of you."

"Oh," I replied back idiotically.

"_Down like she supposed to be. She gets kinda low for me. Kinda like her temperature cause to me she's zero degrees. She goes over freeze. I got that girl from overseas now she's my miss America now can I be her soldier please. I'm fighting for this girl on the battlefield of love. Don't we look like baby cupid shooting arrows from above? Don't you ever leave the sight of me indefinitely now promise me and honestly your down like the economy."_

"Bella?" he asked after a short silence between us.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Come closer?" he asked.

I slowly turned the top half of my body to look at his face. He was practically pleading with those puppy eyes. I turned around completely and snuggled up to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on his chest.

He lightly brushed his fingertips back and forth over my bare midsection. I closed my eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: no cliffhanger this time! Lol Please review!**

**Songs:**

**Whatcha Say – Jason Derulo **

**Down – Jay Sean ft. Lil Wayne **


	32. Vulnerable Position

**Chapter 32**

_I closed my eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep._

I woke up with sweat wetting my right cheek and to the sound of wheezing. I lifted my head off Edward's sweaty chest and looked up at him. He was sleeping but he wasn't breathing right. I quickly wiped my cheek with the back of my hand and touched his forehead.

My heart sped in my chest at how hot he felt. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to think of something that would bring his fever down. I was just about to slap my hand on my forehead in frustration when I thought of something.

I quickly got off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I turned on the tub and waited until it was filled with cold water. I turned off the valve before I quickly walked back to the bed. I sat down next to him and lightly shook him, "Edward."

He didn't move. My heart sped faster in my chest, "Edward!" I yelled in desperation.

He jerked a bit and looked around confused, "What? What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in a thick raspy voice.

"You need to get up," I told him as I started lifting the top half of his body up.

"Why?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm going to take you a bath," I said as I moved his feet over the side of the bed.

"Bella I'm not in the mood. I'm sick here," he told me as I lifted his arm and placed it around my shoulders.

"That's not why I'm doing it," I told him as I lifted him up, "Your fevers gotten higher. I need to make sure it goes down before I end up needing to take you to the hospital," I managed to get him on his feet.

We slowly made it to the restroom. He leaned against the tub with half closed eyelids as I started removing his clothes. "Bella I can do it myself," he said in a raspy voice.

I rolled my eyes and looked up at him, "I've seen you naked plenty of times Edward don't be silly," I shook my head at him with a small smile before I removed his boxers.

"It's really cold," I warned him as he leaned against me so he could put his feet in. He slowly got into the tub and slid all the way in. I got up and grabbed a sponge from the drawer under the sink. I walked back and kneeled down behind the tub where his head was at.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Bathing you of course," I told him as I dunked the sponge into the water and rubbed it against his chest.

He leaned his head back against the tub and relaxed completely as I continued rubbing the sponge against his chest and neck. I dunked my hand into the water and ran my fingers through his hair so I could get it wet. He breathing went a bit shallow.

I was in the middle of running my fingers through his hair when the phone started ringing. Why do we have a phone in the bathroom? I reached over without moving from my spot and answered it, "Hello?"

"Bella?" it was Angela.

"Hey Ang what's up?" I asked I leaned the phone against my shoulder and continued wetting Edward's hair slowly.

"Have you seen Will?" she asked almost making me drop the phone.

I caught it before it could crash into the floor, "Umm…"

"He said he had to tell you something and he hasn't come back," she informed me.

"Did he tell you what he wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"No…did he show up over there?" she asked after a short pause.

I stopped rubbing Edward's chest and bit my lip, "Uh," I could feel the tears wanting to come again, "No he hasn't shown up here," I lied with a small quiver in my throat.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I smiled lightly although she couldn't see it, "Yeah I'm fine umm…I'll have to call you later Ang…I'm kind of busy."

"Okay talk to you later. Call me if he shows up okay?" she said with cheerfulness in her voice.

"Yeah I will," I told her before I hung up. I clenched my jaw tight before I put the phone back and continued what I was doing.

"Who's looking for you?" Edward asked me after a small silence.

"No one," I whispered out as the tears sprang into my eyes again. How I wish I could just throw myself into his arms and sob all my troubles away. But he's sick and right now he needs to be taken care of. He's more important than my problems right now.

"Whoa sexy," I quickly turned around to see Melissa taking a peek at Edward.

"Hey! Avert the eyes!" I told her.

"Huh?" Edward asked confused.

"I'm talking to Melissa," I told him.

"Can you blame me? Look at him! He's totally yummy! Even when he's sick!" she said with a grin.

"Okay enough of that," I said as I stood up and placed my hands over her eyes.

"Hey! I wanna see too!" she whined.

"Go check out your own man," I told her.

"I would but your man is way hotter than mine and corporeal," she said as she tried to peek over my hands.

I smiled at her lightly. My spirits were up again. "Is there a reason you popped in here unannounced? Not that you announce when your coming in here anyways," I whispered out.

She lifted her hand up to show me my protection necklace, "My necklace! Where'd you find it?" I asked as I took it from her.

"Some warehouse. A friend of mine found it when she was roaming around there. I thought you might need it for Edward," she suggested.

"Edward? Why would he need it?" I asked confused as I looked back at him. He had his head turned to look at me.

I looked back at her still confused and a bit scared, "He's sick, which means he's in a vulnerable position right now. And you have many enemies that have died….get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah I get it," I walked back over to Edward and kneeled down in the same spot as before. I unhooked the necklace and put it around his neck, "Whatever you do don't take this off," I told him as I hooked it back together.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" he asked.

"You're in a vulnerable position right now and I have a lot of vengeful spirits after me," I explained.

I looked back behind me to find Melissa gawking at Edward. "You can leave now. If I need anything from you I'll just call."

She never took her eyes off him, "You sure?" she asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now leave," I told her.

She let out a puff of air in defeat, "Fine. See ya later."

I turned back to Edward once she disappeared. "Bella?" he asked once I started rubbing the sponge on his chest again.

"Hmm?" I asked as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

He stayed quiet for a minute like he was thinking through what he wanted to tell me, "Why are you keeping secrets from me?" he asked in a low whisper.

I slowly lifted my chin off his shoulder, "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Every time I ask you something you answer me with 'nothing' or 'no one'. I know there's something you're not telling me," he said in a pained voice.

I was a bit speechless. Was it that obvious that something was wrong with me? I let out a shaky sigh and looked down at my lap. I took my hand out of the tub and watched as my hands played with the sponge. I don't want to tell him about Will. If I tell him he might get angry and who knows what he'll do or what will happen.

I bit my lip lightly and stayed quiet as I tried to decide what to do. "Are you seeing someone else?" he whispered even lower.

**A/N: Aww poor Eddie! Lol…please review! And check out my new story 'Miss Always Invisible'!**


	33. Murdered

**Chapter 33**

"_Are you seeing someone else?" he whispered even lower._

My heart pounded painfully in my chest. He thinks I'm seeing someone else. "Why would you assume something like that?" I asked in the same low whisper he was talking to me in.

"I heard you fighting with a man downstairs earlier. You sounded upset and like you were…crying," he was running his fingers through the water gently.

"I…he…you," how do I start? Should I even tell him? I sighed a shaky sigh again as my heart continued beating painfully, "No I'm not seeing someone else," I said with a quiver in my throat.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I replied back in a stronger voice.

"Then who was downstairs?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it…at least not right now when you're sick okay?" I told him as I got back on my knees.

He stayed quiet after that. I moved over to the side of the tub and lightly touched his forehead. His fever was gone. "You want to get out?" I asked him.

He looked into my eyes intently before he nodded. I got off my knees and stood up only to have my world spin around me, "Whoa," I steadied myself and looked around the room.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he gently took my hand.

I blinked a couple times as the room straightened out, "Yeah…must have stood up too fast," I told him as I grabbed his other hand and helped him stand up.

I gave him a towel and gave him a pair of clean boxers as he wrapped it around himself. I helped him get out of the tub before I helped him put his boxers on. I put his arm around my shoulder as I helped him out of the bathroom, "I'm gonna take you to the guest room," I told him as I started walking out of the room.

"You don't want to sleep with me anymore?" he asked in a hurt tone.

"Yes but I need to clean the sheets on our bed or you'll never get better," I told him as I put him on the bed in the guest room across the hall.

He slid under the covers and looked up at me. I tucked him in before I left the room and started taking the sheets off the bed and taking downstairs into the washer room. I went back upstairs and took out clean sheets and placed them on the bed.

I sprayed the room with Lysol when the phone started ringing. I grabbed it on my way to the guest room and answered it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Bella?" my mother's voice asked from the other side of the line.

I placed the phone against my shoulder as I started helping Edward get up, "Mom?" she never calls.

"Oh honey," she cried out. I froze over as soon as Edward was sitting up and had his arm around my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" I asked my voice full of panic as I held onto the phone with my hand again.

"Your father," she cried into the phone.

I looked up at Edward in panic, "What's wrong with dad?" My heart thumped harder in my chest than it ever had before.

"He…he's been…murdered," she sobbed into the phone.

My heart stopped beating. My breathing stopped. I could feel the panic and grief wash over me quickly as tears sprang into my eyes. I quickly stood up, "What? No. You're lying. Please tell me you're lying," I begged her with a watery voice.

"I'm _so_ sorry sweetie," she murmured to me, "The funerals this weekend," she sniffled.

My heart started up again and it was beating like a sledge hammer. My hand shook so much that the phone fell from my hand and broke as it hit the floor. A pair of arms turned me around. I looked up at Edward as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

He looked at me with a pained face before he pulled me into a tight hug. As soon as his arms wrapped around me I started sobbing. I shook violently in his arms as the sobs over took me. My knees started trembling fiercely. Edward quickly lifted me off my feet and placed me on the bed.

I covered my face with my hands as the tears continued bucketing down my cheeks. Edward sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I shook aggressively in his arms, "What happened, Bella?" he whispered to me.

I gasped in a gulp of air and took my hands off my face, "H-he's dead," I wept out.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he gently rubbed soothing circles on my back.

"They k –killed him," I told him as I buried my face into his bare chest.

He tightened his arms around me, "I wish I could do something," he murmured softly, "to take the pain away."

I moved my face up and buried it in his neck, "There's nothing you can do Edward. He's _gone_. I won't be seeing my dad _anymore_. I never even got to tell him how much he _meant_ to me before he died," my voice broke several times.

"Bella," he pulled away to look at my face. He had a few stray tears running down his face, "He knows you loved him. There's no denying that he knew that," he said with a shake to his head.

I swallowed a painfully because of the constriction in my throat. I sniffled before I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He kissed the side of my neck before he tightened his arms around my waist.

I choked out a sob before I buried my face into his shoulder. I felt like part of my world was falling apart. The part with my parents and with a place I would always call home. My world had all kinds of different parts to it. Edward and my parents were the biggest parts. Now that my dad is gone half of that part has crumbled to the ground. Along with him he took part of the house.

Home just wouldn't be the same without my dad if I ever went back to it. A part of my heart would always have a hole in it now that he was gone. No one and nothing, not even time, could mend it back together. There would always be a hole there that ached every time I remembered him; a painful reminder of what was lost and could never come back again.

I cried for almost the entire day. I fell asleep in Edward's arms sometime in the middle of the day. I woke up to find the room dark again. My eyes felt sore and swollen. I slowly brought my hand up and rubbed my eyes before I looked around.

I looked up to find Edward staring down at me with a grave expression on his face. He slowly reached up and caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. Although I was still sad about…everything…I had no tears left to shed.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

I nodded slowly before I sat up, "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm more worried about you right now," he answered back as he sat up as well.

"Do you still feel sick?" I asked.

He shook his head, "I feel fine," he answered back.

I looked down at my hands in my lap, "I'm going to Forks this weekend," I told him, "You don't have to go if you're not up to it."

He gently placed his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I could look him in the eyes, "I'm going with you Bella. No matter what I'll always be by your side," he told me truthfully.

**A/N: Please review**


	34. Guess I Was Wrong

**Chapter 34**

_He gently placed his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I could look him in the eyes, "I'm going with you Bella. No matter what I'll always be by your side," he told me truthfully._

**(Forks – The Funeral)**

Everything was passing by in a blur. People were crying all around me. My dad was lying…dead…in a coffin right in front of me. I had no more tears to shed. My body was completely numb. I could barely feel Edward's arm around my shoulder.

"You okay?" he whispered to me as I stared at the coffin in disbelief.

I didn't reply back. I just kept staring at it. Every once and a while I would watch the people place a flower on his coffin or some dirt. But my eyes were always able to see the coffin somehow.

Edward moved his arm down to my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Everything will be fine," he whispered in my ear.

My lip trembled lightly as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Bella," I froze over completely. Why now? Why today?

I moved my head away from Edward's shoulder slowly and looked to my left to find Will with a sad expression and a black suit. "What do you want?" I asked him with a sharp yet quivery voice.

"I just came to…give my condolences," he told me as he glanced at Edward for a short second.

I pulled away from Edward and faced Will completely, "Well you can keep it. I don't want _anything_ from you," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Maybe we should talk somewhere else," he suggested as he looked around the crowd.

"We have _nothing_ to talk about anymore," I told him as my heart pounded painfully in my chest.

He gently placed his hand on top of my folded arms, "Please Bella."

I jerked away and took a step back, "Just _stay_ away from me."

I looked up at Edward and back at Will before I quickly jogged away from the funeral. My dad's death…and Will showing up after I told him I never wanted to see him again was just too much. My emotions were at a very high peek that I had been containing well until Will showed up.

I ran back to my car and remembered that Edward had the keys. I placed my hands against the passenger door and tried to catch my breath before I leaned my forehead against my hands and started crying. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist before they leaned their head against my hair. I trembled lightly as the sobs started escaping my chest.

They gently turned me around to face them. I looked up to meet Edward's aggrieved eyes. I quickly wrapped my arms around him tight and buried my face into his chest. He tightened his arms around me and murmured soft nothings into my hair.

"Bella!" I pulled away from Edward and wiped my face as I watched Will running our way.

"I said leave me _alone_!" my voice broke.

"I wanted to apologize," he told me as he stopped a couple feet away from me and Edward.

"Apologize? For what?" I asked confused.

"For telling you," He paused and looked up at Edward, "What I told you," he finished.

I chuckled humorlessly, "You can't apologize for something like that. It won't make things better. It just makes things worse," I ran my fingers through my hair, "Why did you have to come? Why couldn't you just stay away? I distinctly remember that the reason you came over that night was to tell me you _didn't_ want to see me anymore and that you _didn't _want to be involved in my life."

"I know," he said softly, "I'm sorry about that."

"_Sorry?_ Its too late for that," I told him, "Maybe life would have been better if we had never met," I told him.

"Don't say that. _Never_ say that," he told me as he took a step towards me.

"It's true," a few tears were escaping my eyes, "Just…ahh," I shook my head and ran my fingers through my hair again, "I can't do this anymore Will. Its either you're in or out. And if you're in you have to forget about that conversation. It's over. It's done with," I told him.

"I can't just forget about it Bella," he told me desperately.

I bit my lip lightly and nodded, "Then I guess this is really goodbye."

"No, this can't be goodbye. We've been friends for almost 25 years Bella. You can't just throw that all away," I could see the tears in his eyes. And the pain this was causing him.

"I didn't throw it away Will. You did," I told him truthfully.

"Come on Bella don't do this," he pleaded with his heart.

"I don't want to Will. Trust me I've already had enough shit to go through. I don't want to lose you too but…I'm _sorry_. It's just going to have to be that way," I quickly turned around and opened the passenger door. Edward got in the drivers seat and turned the car on.

We were staying at my fathers place until it was sold so Edward got us there in less than five minutes. He turned the car off and turned to look at me, "Bella what's going on?" he asked.

I sniffled as I stared at the house that once held my breathing father in it, "Can we go inside first?" I asked as I looked back at him.

He gently wiped my tears with his thumbs before he nodded. I got out of the car and slowly made my way into my house. I took Edward's hand after he had locked the door and started leading him to my old room. I let go of his hand and slowly turned the knob before I walked in.

Everything looked the same. I slowly made my way over and sat in my bed. I looked around the room as the memories filled my head. "Bella?" Edward asked calling my attention.

I looked down at my hands, I was sitting Indian style and Edward was sitting at the edge of the bed, that were in my lap, "Will…fell in love with me," I whispered.

"Wait what? How did that happen?" he asked.

I lightly bit the inside of my cheek, "He came over the day you got sick and told me. We got into a fight and I told him I didn't want to see him anymore."

I looked up when he sighed to find him crawling towards me. He gently placed me in his lap and kissed my forehead, "I'm sorry love. I know you loved him like a brother."

I nodded as I swallowed the lump in my throat, "Yeah and he just…he left. Said that it was for the best. I knew he was right but…he's practically my brother. I need him too. Just like I needed my dad," my eyes were filling with tears again.

"Shh its okay your dad's in a better place now," he murmured as he rocked me gently back and forth.

"I know and I know why I can't see him but…Will's _alive_ I should be able to see him. He _should_ be part of my life even _if_ it was a small part," I cried to him.

"Is this what you've been keeping from me?" he asked.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly, "You were sick. I didn't want to be selfish and make everything about me."

"You should have told me how you felt. It's not good to keep things bottled up inside," he told me as he stroked my hair softly.

"It hurts," I whimpered out, "I've lost a lot Edward. I don't know how much more my _heart_ can take," I wept as I placed my hand over my heart.

He quickly tightened his arms around me and rocked me a bit faster. I choked out sobs as my heart constricted painfully from the hurt I was feeling. I thought I had no tears to shed. Guess I was wrong. I pulled away from Edward and jumped off the bed.

"Bella?!" he called after me as I ran out of the room and down to the end of the hallway. I quickly ran into the bathroom and emptied my stomach out. Once I started dry heaving I flushed the toilet and plopped down on my bottom.

I still hadn't stopped crying. I grabbed my stomach lightly as I let my head drop and cried. Edward sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. I buried my head in his shoulder but never let go of my stomach. It hurt more than usual. I know your stomach hurts when you cry but now that I threw up it hurts more.

**(2 months later)**

I hadn't cried since that day. But here I am again…crying. And now I knew why. I was on the far left of the couch; my knees up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. I had my left cheek resting against my knees as I stared at the front door.

I was waiting for Edward to come home. I've been waiting for maybe two hours already. And I was crying ever since. I had plenty of tears to shed now.

"Bella I'm home!" Edward called up the staircase as he walked in the front door and put his coat up on the rack. I didn't respond back. "Bella?" he asked as he took a couple more steps forward looking up at the staircase.

I sniffled causing him to look right at me. His face was covered in panic quickly as he made his way towards the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat right next to me on the couch.

My eyes started watering more now that he was closer to me. I turned my head away and buried my face in my knees. He lightly touched my knee, "Bella you're scaring me," he informed me.

I picked my head up and wiped my face but that didn't stop the new tears from coming, "I'm _sorry_," my voice broke.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly as he squeezed my knee in reassurance.

My lips trembled as I looked into his eyes intently, "I…I went to," I sniffled, "the doctor…like you asked me to."

"And?" he asked in anxiety.

"I…she said…I'm…_pregnant_," my voice broke again and I started crying again.

He lightly placed his hand on my cheek and smiled at me, "You're pregnant?" he asked happily.

I nodded as my tears sprang to my eyes.

His face fell slowly, "Why are you crying then?" he asked confused.

"I'm _sorry_," I apologized to him.

"Why?" he asked confused, "For what?"

"I…she…the doctors," I told him slowly, "don't know how…far along I am."

He was still confused, "Why does that matter?" he asked.

I sniffled and looked down at my hands, "Because of all the stress and tragedy that's happened to me…they don't know how far along the baby is…it can just be developing slowly because of everything I've been through…or…it can belong to…M-miles," I whispered out.

I felt him stiffen beside me. I looked up at him, "So what your trying to say is…you don't know who the baby belongs to," he said in a monotone.

I took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly, "No I don't."

**A/N: End of the sequel! Please review! I'm going to be taking a bit of a break to think of what the plot for the third installment should be ****as soon as I get something I'll probably put up the preview **


End file.
